Le Voyage
by ALittleSeaStar
Summary: Voyage vers Atlantis pour Sam, Mitchell, Sheppard et McKay. Mais la grande cité n'est plus ce qu'elle était... Chapitre 32 à jour, et enfin, l'épilogue! COMPLETE! S/J, D/V REVIEW!
1. Chapitre 1

**Le Voyage**

_Ceci est ma première fic, alors ne soyez pas trop sévères avec moi. Envoyez moi vos feed back, ce serait très très apprécié. Le chapitre est court, mais l'intrigue commence vraiment au chapitre 2..._

* * *

La soirée avait été très agréable, tout comme le week-end qui l'avait précédée. Les visites de Sam sur Terre étaient plutôt rares, et elle avait voulu en profiter au maximum. McKay et Sheppard étaient venus avec elle, et tous les trois repartaient le lendemain matin pour Atlantis. Alors que ses deux collègues profitaient de leur dernière soirée de congé sur Terre, Sam était assise dans l'appartement de Daniel avec les autres membres de SG-1 et le général Landry. Ils avaient passé la soirée à rire tout en se remémorant de vieux souvenirs. Vala avait préparé le souper, qui, ils devaient tous l'admettre, était excellent. Le temps passa très vite, comme toujours, et il fut bientôt temps pour les anciens coéquipiers de regagner leurs maisons. Mitchell devait accompagner Sam à bord de l'Odyssée, partant pour Atlantis quelque temps, allant faire une démonstration des nouvelles armes développées avec la technologie Asgard. Ils quittèrent un à un l'appartement de Daniel et rentrèrent tous chez eux. 

Arrivée chez elle, Sam déverrouilla la porte, envoya valser ses chaussures d'un coup de talon et jeta son manteau sur le dossier du sofa. Sans ouvrir les lumières, elle entra dans la salle de bain, puis entra dans la douche. L'eau chaude ne fit qu'accentuer son envie de dormir. Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur sa chambre. Elle fouillait dans un tiroir lorsqu'elle sentit une présence auprès d'elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'on l'agrippait par la taille, par derrière. Elle se relâcha et sourit.

Je croyais que tu avais trop de travail ? demanda-t-elle à l'intrus d'une voix ratoureuse.

Tu sais ce que c'est… répondit une grave voix masculine. On finit toujours par se trouver une raison pour rentrer à la maison…

Sam se retourna sans toutefois que l'étreinte se détache.

Et dire que je vois repartir demain matin… soupira-t-elle.

Ce qui nous laisse toute une nuit, mon ange. Une nuit entière…

Elle sentit l'étreinte se resserrer sur elle et ne put faire autrement que de s'y abandonner. Elle sentait son corps, son odeur si particulière et qui lui avait tant manqué lorsqu'elle se réveillait, au beau milieu de la nuit, dans sa chambre vide de la Cité d'Atlantis. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya son front sur son torse. Elle ne le voyait pas, mais savait qu'il souriait. Elle ricana.

Sam…lui reprocha-t-il immédiatement.

Désolée Jack, ça m'a échappé…


	2. Chapitre 2

**Le Voyage**

_Bon, c'était très court, le premier chapitre, mais vous étiez avertis, c'était plus un test qu'un chapitre véritable. Le second sera plus long, et meilleur (enfin, ça, ce sera à vous de décider…). Très Sam-Jack, c'est selon moi leur situation pendant la saison 4 de Atlantis, ou du moins ce qu'elle aurait dû être… _

* * *

Quand Sam se réveilla, le lendemain, elle sentit le soleil réchauffer son visage. Elle se mit à chercher le bruit des vagues, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas dans sa cabine, sur Atlantis. Elle était chez elle. À la maison. Sur Terre. Cette idée lui donna le sourire. _Home Sweet Home_, comme disait l'expression. Elle se mit à penser que rien n'était plus vrai… 

Elle sentit une main se promener le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une vague de frissons l'envahit. Elle reconnaissait bien là ses habitudes. C'était ce que Jack faisait toujours lorsqu'il la croyait endormie. Elle resta là, sans bouger, savourant le moment. Puis elle se força à ouvrir les yeux. De profonds yeux noirs étaient plongés dans les siens. Comme il lui avait manqué ! Elle tentait de se persuader, chaque matin sur Atlantis, que sa vie était parfaite, mais à chaque fois qu'elle revenait sur Terre, chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait plongée dans ce regard, elle savait que quelque chose lui manquait alors qu'elle était loin de la maison. Elle resta là, à l'observer, silencieuse, écoutant le son de leurs deux respirations en écho, et tout cela lui fit le plus grand bien.

Puis, elle se mit à penser à son départ, et soudain un nuage se forma dans sa tête. Dans quelques heures, il lui serait enlevé. Encore une fois. Il lui semblait que chaque fois était plus difficile que la précédente, et elle savait que leurs adieux se passeraient ici, dans sa maison. Bientôt, ils se lèveraient, ils mangeraient en vitesse puis elle partirait, pour dieu seul savait combien de temps encore…

- Hey… murmura-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

- Hey… répondit-elle encore somnolente.

- Tu devrais te lever, il est presque sept heures. Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

Elle s'étira en rouspétant.

- Encore cinq minutes ? hasarda-t-elle d'un air enfantin.

Il sourit. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler. Il la serra contre lui et elle passa ses bras autour de lui. Le voyage s'annonçait déjà très pénible…

- Jack, dit-elle alors au creux de son cou, je crois que je vais démissionner de mon poste.

Il se détacha un peu d'elle, cherchant à lui faire face.

- Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? s'étonna-t-il. Sam, tu réalises que c'est la chance de toute une vie ?

- Je sais. J'adore mon travail, c'est vrai, mais…

Il haussa les sourcils, incertain de vouloir entendre la suite.

- C'est plus dur à chaque fois, Jack ! Bon sang ! je viens ici, je reste trois, quatre jours, puis je repars pour… j'ignore à chaque fois pour combien de temps ! Pour l'amour du ciel, tu me manques ! Toutes les nuits je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te sentir à côté de moi, toutes les fois où j'explore une nouvelle planète, je pense à toutes celles que nous avons visitées ensemble. Plus le temps passe, moins je suis capable de t'enlever de ma tête !

Elle était maintenant pleinement réveillée, et toute en sueurs, comme sortant d'un terrible cauchemar. Il la serra à nouveau contre lui.

- Hey, hey ! Arrête de te torturer. Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes ton poste sur Atlantis à cause de moi, et tu le sais très bien. Donne-toi au moins un peu de temps pour y penser, on avisera plus tard… Je ne voudrais pas que tu lâches tout sur un coup de tête.

Elle ne répondit pas, et il sut ainsi qu'elle lui donnait raison. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et la serra contre lui une dernière fois.

- Allez, lui dit-il après quelques minutes, va te doucher, ou tu vas être en retard…

Elle hocha la tête et quitta les draps.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'eau couler dans la pièce voisine, Jack poussa un soupir. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Dans son petit appartement, il lui arrivait souvent de la chercher en pleine nuit, pour réaliser au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle était à des milliers d'années-lumière de lui. Mais tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était juste : jamais il ne lui aurait permis de tout quitter sur un coup de tête, encore moins pour lui. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et, résistant à l'envie de rejoindre Sam sous la douche, il se leva et gagna la cuisine.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Carter passa une très grande partie du voyage à réfléchir à ce que Jack lui avait dit. Sa décision n'était pas encore prise, mais chaque jour lui semblait infiniment difficile. Mitchell le voyait, mais ne disait rien. Il la connaissait trop bien et savait que les mots étaient inutiles dans ses moments de solitude. Sam parlait peu hormis le strict nécessaire à ses fonctions. Elle accomplissait son travail avec la même rigueur à laquelle elle avait habitués ses subalternes, mais sa tête était ailleurs. Sur Terre, avec Jack… Le voyage lui parut long, trop long. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais sur Atlantis.

Après plusieurs jours dans l'espace, alors qu'ils étaient tout près d'arriver, une immense secousse se fit sentir. Mitchell était en salle d'entraînement et il eut l'impression que le vaisseau venait de se déchirer en deux. Il sortit dans le corridor : tous les membre de l'équipage semblaient perplexes, certains voire un peu pris de panique. Mitchell courut en salle de commandement et vit que les raies bleues qu'on voyait habituellement à l'extérieur, qui étaient si caractéristiques des voyages en hyper-espace, avaient disparu pour laisser la place à un infini d'étoiles. L'Odyssée était sorti de l'hyper-espace sans crier gare. Le colonel Davidson ordonna un arrêt complet des moteurs.

McKay arriva en courant dans la salle de commandement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était évident.

- Alors quel est le problème ? demanda le colonel Sheppard.

McKay respira un bon coup, et lui jeta un regard oblique.

- Si je le savais, je ne serais pas ici en ce moment ! J'en sais rien, tout a simplement… cessé de fonctionner !

- L'hyperpropulseur… commença Carter.

- L'hyperpropulseur va très bien, l'interrompit McKay en gesticulant, c'est pour ça que nous avons un problème ! On ne trouve rien d'anormal !

McKay secoua vivement la tête et partit sans un mot de plus. Sheppard se tourna vers le colonel Davidson.

- Combien de temps nous restait-il avant de rejoindre Atlantis ? demanda Sheppard.

- Nous sommes aux limites de la galaxie, répondit le colonel Davidson, les jumpers doivent pouvoir nous rejoindre en utilisant la porte et en ressortant sur une planète qui n'est pas trop loin. Contactez-les et exposez-leur notre situation. Demandez-leur un peu de renfort; quelques scientifiques supplémentaires ne feraient pas de tort…

Il fallut un peu plus de deux heures pour voir enfin arriver trois jumpers, ainsi qu'une horde de scientifiques. Ils avaient transité par la porte d'une toute planète, aux limites du système solaire, qui s'appelait G3X-489. McKay n'avait toujours rien trouvé d'anormal avec le vaisseau, ce qui devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. Le docteur Zelenka, arrivé par jumper, vint rapidement voir Carter et Sheppard. Teyla demandait à les voir, tous les deux ainsi que Rodney, le plus tôt possible sur Atlantis, le système électrique central avait apparemment quelques petits ennuis…

- Jamais tranquilles dans votre galaxie ! lâcha le colonel Mitchell.

Sheppard haussa les épaules. Carter et lui décidèrent de rentrer immédiatement par jumper, ils allèrent chercher McKay et Mitchell les suivit.

Alors que Sheppard pilotait, Mitchell se promenait à travers le petit vaisseau, en explorant les moindres recoins.

- Plutôt cool comme vaisseau, suggéra-t-il. J'aimerais bien être capable de le piloter. Ça doit être assez marrant.

Sheppard lâche un petit rire.

- Disons que la première fois, répondit-il, c'est plutôt effrayant ! Il répond réellement au moindre de vos petits désirs.

- Ouais… poursuivit Mitchell, décidément très cool…

G3X-489 était à une heure de vol à peine de l'endroit où s'était arrêté l'Odyssée. C'était une belle planète forestière, avec de nombreuses montagnes. Ils trouvèrent la porte sans problèmes et commencèrent leur descente. La porte était au beau milieu d'une vallée luxuriante, verte et couverte d'arbres. Un véritable petit coin de paradis, pensa Cameron.

- Très bien, dit Sheppard, je compose les coordonnées d'Atlantis.

Le bruit si caractéristique de la composition de fit entendre, puis le traditionnel vortex apparut dans la porte. Ayant reçu la confirmation qu'ils attendaient, le jumper fila sans problème et la traversa.

Arrivés de l'autre côté, Sheppard stoppa dans la grande salle, se préparant à monter vers les hangars. Mais quelque chose le fit stopper net. Des dizaines de soldats, casqués et armée, se tenaient tout autour du jumper, visiblement prêts à ouvrir le feu.

- Woa ! s'exclama Mitchell, tout un comité d'accueil…

- Sortez du jumper immédiatement ! lança un des soldats qui était en haut des escaliers. Sortez, les mains en l'air, et vous aurez la vie sauve.

Les quatre occupants du jumper se regardèrent, perplexes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? murmura Sheppard. D'où ils sortent tous ?

Mais Carter avait remarqué quelque chose qui avait visiblement échappé à l'œil de ses trois coéquipiers.

- Regardez leurs uniformes… lâcha-t-elle, bouche bée.

Le même avertissement l'interrompit.

- Sortez immédiatement, ou nous devrons faire feu !

Alors que les trois hommes cherchaient un moyen de se défendre, Carter poursuivit :

- Ils portent tous l'insigne de la Terre, et celui d'Atlantis…

- Sam, il faut qu'on sorte, l'avertit Mitchell, sinon ils vont nous faire exploser !

- Ils ne nous feront pas exploser à l'intérieur de la cité, répliqua Sheppard.

Sam soupira.

- On n'a pas trop le choix, ajouta-t-elle. Aussi bien sortir maintenant, et aviser plus tard…

Ils ouvrirent la porte arrière et sortirent en file indienne, les mains bien en vue devant eux.

Ils s'attendaient à une réponse de la part du soldat, mais elle ne vint jamais. Il semblait en fait… tétanisé par la peur. Carter, Mitchell, McKay et Sheppard se regardèrent, ne sachant plus que faire. C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva, en provenance du haut des escaliers. Une femme s'y tenait, stoïque, grande, âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle portait l'uniforme typique des habitants d'Atlantis, au collet de couleur rouge. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient tenus en un chignon, et ses yeux brillants les observèrent longuement. Malgré tout, Carter l'aurait reconnue entre mille :

- Cassandra ?

* * *

_Alors ? Pas trop pénible ? Envoyez-moi vos commentaires, ou encore vos idées, question de voir si je ne me débrouille pas si mal…_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Le Voyage**

_Merci à mon premier feed-back ! J'étais tellement heureuse d'en recevoir un, enfin !!! Pour ce qui est de la relation sam-jack, ça ne fait bien sûr que commencer (haha !), quoiqu'il vous faudra peut-être patienter un peu… Tout dépendra de mon humeur :-) J'avais dit que je n'étais pas proprio des personnages, j'annule en partie ce que j'ai écrit plus tôt, tous les personnages que vous croiserez dans mon histoire et qui vous seront totalement inconnus sont de moi !_

* * *

- Cassandra ? 

Sam eut l'impression qu'elle vivait dans un cauchemar. Mais dans quel piège étaient-ils tombés ? La Cassandra qui se trouvait en haut des escaliers avait l'air tout aussi estomaquée qu'elle. C'était également le cas de plusieurs des soldats. Cassandra descendit quelques marches, lentement, et leva doucement la main droite, faisant signe aux hommes armés de baisser leur garde. Sam s'avança vers elle, presque à reculons. Les deux femmes de regardèrent longuement, se dévisageant presque, chacune visiblement incrédule. Cassandra avait vieilli. Beaucoup vieilli, en comparaison avec la Cassandra que Sam avait vue sur Terre à peine quelques jours plus tôt. Carter estima son âge à cinquante-cinq ans et, curieusement, lui trouva une forte ressemblance avec Janet.

- Sam ? hasarda Cassandra en haussant les sourcils, visiblement effrayée de la réponse qu'elle pourrait obtenir. C'est bien toi ? Mais c'est impossible…

- Cassie… répondit Carter en soupirant. Je… je ne comprends pas…

Casandra semblait désemparée. Les deux femmes étaient muettes, abasourdies. McKay en profita pour s'introduire.

- Bonjour… dit-il en surgissant de derrière Sam. Je me présente : Rod…

- Rodney ? s'étonna Cassandra, qui visiblement le connaissait déjà. Mais comment se peut-il que… ?

McKay ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

- On se connaît ? lui demanda-t-il en faisant aller son index entre Cassandra et lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? poursuivit Cassie.

McKay resta sans voix à son tour.

- Mes cheveux ? demanda-t-il, pris de panique. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont, mes cheveux ?

Cassandra leva les deux mains, tout en secouant la tête. Toute cette histoire lui était de plus en plus incroyable !

- Écoutez, leur exposa-t-elle, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, ni d'où vous venez, mais il faudrait peut-être que vous nous fournissiez une petite explication. Parce que dans le cas contraire, je ne pourrai empêcher mes hommes de vous fusiller.

Sa voix avait repris un ton plus solennel, plus grave. Elle était subitement redevenue le chef d'équipe qu'elle semblait être. Les quatre voyageurs se regardèrent.

- Comment, vous expliquer ce qui se passe ? s'écria Sheppard. Parce que vous croyez qu'on comprend tout ce manège ? D'abord : où est Teyla ?

- Elle est ici, fit une voix en provenance du haut des escaliers.

Carter, McKay, Sheppard et Mitchell levèrent la tête. C'était bien elle. Elle était beaucoup plus âgée, ses cheveux étaient grisonnants, mais elle avait toujours le port d'une reine et de son visage émanait encore la même sérénité, le même courage. La vieille Teyla descendit les escaliers avec toute la détermination qu'ils lui connaissaient, et vint faire face aux quatre voyageurs.

- Rodney. John. Cameron. Sam…

Elle les salua tous les quatre d'un petit hochement de tête.

- Vous croyez que tout cela peut être dû à une éruption solaire ? mentionna Carter. Je veux dire, nous avons déjà voyagé dans le temps par le passé…

- …et vous semblez tout aussi incrédules que nous face à notre rencontre, termina Teyla. Pourquoi ne montons nous pas en salle de débriefing, question d'éclaircir le mystère ?

Elle fit passer les quatre nouveaux arrivants devant elle, puis les suivit, Cassandra marchant derrière. Trois soldats fermèrent la marche, alors que deux autres conduisaient Sam, Sheppard, McKay et Mitchell jusqu'à leurs sièges.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin installés, les soldats se postèrent tout autour de la pièce.

- Vous n'aurez pas d'objection à ce que des soldats restent postés aux alentours ? leur demanda Teyla. Nous voulons simplement prendre certaines précautions.

- Certaines précautions ? s'étonna McKay. Mais bon sang, où sommes-nous, chez un gang de rue ?

Carter secoua la tête, priant Teyla d'ignorer la remarque.

- Vous avez probablement remarqué notre méfiance à votre égard, commença Teyla.

- Non, sans blague ? ironisa McKay. C'est vrai ?

- Vous comprendrez probablement mieux si nous vous disons que les Samantha Carter, John Sheppard, Cameron Mitchell et Rodney McKay que nous connaissons aujourd'hui sont très différents de vous…

Mitchell, Sheppard et Carter hochèrent la tête.

- Alors vous croyez qu'on aurait vraiment pu voyager dans le temps ? demanda Cameron.

Carter pencha la tête.

- Techniquement, c'est possible.

- Alors, leur demanda Cassandra, comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que nous ne sommes pas d'univers parallèles ? Je crois que c'est une option qu'on pourrait également considérer. Sam, tu m'as déjà raconté que tu avais vue maman, venue d'un de ces univers…

McKay les interrompit.

- Si vous étiez d'un univers parallèle au nôtre, _madame_, Teyla ne serait pas si vieille !

Teyla fronça les sourcils et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Rodney.

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, bien sûr, se rattrapa-t-il aussitôt.

Teyla se leva et arpenta la pièce. Elle finit par se tourner vers les voyageurs.

- De quelle année venez-vous ?

- 2008… répondit Cameron.

Il vit les yeux de Teyla et de Cassandra devenir grands, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose d'horrible.

- Et vous ? ajouta Sheppard.

- NON ! explosa McKay. NON ! Surtout pas ! Ils ne doivent rien nous dire ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

Sheppard leva les mains, surpris.

- Dangereux ? demanda-t-il. Mais en quoi ?

- Si elles viennent du futur, débita McKay, je veux dire de NOTRE de notre futur, et qu'elles nous révèlent ce qui nous attend, tout cela pourrait chambouler le cours normal de l'univers ! Parce que à notre retour dans le passé, enfin dans le présent, nous saurions ce que l'avenir, ce présent, nous réserve. Et le fait d'être au courant de ce que le présent, enfin l'avenir, nous réserve, tout cela pourrait faire en sorte que nous puissions le modifier. Ce qui pourrait avoir des conséquences remarquables sur ce présent, donc sur notre avenir…

Cette fois, c'étaient Mitchell et Sheppard qui avaient de grands yeux ronds. Mais Cassandra, elle, avait tout compris. Elle leva les yeux vers Teyla, et toutes les deux semblèrent se parler par le regard.

- Tu réalises ce que ça implique ? l'interrogea Teyla.

- Je crois que nous ne pouvons avoir de pire résultat que celui que nous avons maintenant, répondit Cassandra.

Teyla prit une grande respiration, puis reprit son siège.

- Nous allons vous raconter certaines choses, leur dit-elle alors. Nous croyons que vous pouvez être notre dernier espoir.

- Votre dernier espoir ? s'exclama Sheppard. Dernier espoir pour quoi ?

- Nous voulons que vous puissiez modifier votre futur, que vous changiez notre présent. Nous vous demandons de tout faire pour empêcher la destruction de la Terre.

* * *

_Alors, on tient toujours le coup ? J'arrête ici pour ce soir, mais je vais essayer d'ajouter le prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible. Envoyez-moi vos reviews, c'est tellement intéressant d'avoir des feed-back ! Pour les fans de sam-jack, soyez patients, ça viendra !_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Le Voyage**

_Bon, j'ai fait ça rapidement… Faut croire que quand j'ai de l'inspiration, ça va bien. N'oubliez pas les feed-back, même les plus courts seront toujours appréciés !_

* * *

- Nous voulons que vous puissiez modifier votre futur, que vous changiez notre présent. Nous vous demandons de tout faire pour empêcher la destruction de la Terre. 

Les paroles de Teyla eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur les quatre voyageurs. Les mots « destruction » et « Terre » avaient-ils réellement été utilisés ensemble ? Il restèrent sans voix quelques instants, visiblement sous le choc. Ce fut Sheppard qui réussit à parler le premier.

- Et cette destruction a eu lieu il y a longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

- 2015.

Deuxième douche froide. 2015 ? Elle avait bien dit 2015 ? Pour eux, il ne restait que sept ans. Sept misérables petites années… Que pourraient-il accomplir en si peu de temps ?

- Et quand vous dites « destruction », poursuivit McKay, vous parlez de… destruction totale ? Hiroshima ? Big Kaboum ?

- Nous parlons d'environ cinquante millions de personnes, répondit Cassandra.

- Cinquante millions de morts ? s'écria McKay. Comment une telle ignominie est-elle possible ?

- Cinquante millions de survivants… dut avouer Cassie.

Troisième douche. Cinquante millions ? C'était inconcevable, même pour le pire des génocides.

- En 2015, leur exposa finalement Cassie, la guerre contre les Ori était à son point le plus fort. C'est cette année-là qu'ils ont fait une remarquable percée et ont envahi notre système solaire. Nous étions trop peu nombreux. Toutes les armées du monde réunies, tous les volontaires disponibles, rien n'a pu les empêcher de venir sur Terre. Vous connaissez les terriens… Ils ne se sont pas laissés endoctriner si facilement. Les grandes religions ont mené une lutte à mort contre les Ori, et beaucoup sont morts en protégeant leur propre foi, ou tout simplement leur liberté. Ils ont éliminé une très grande partie de la population mondiale ainsi. Nous ne connaissons pas le nombre exact d'humains qui vivent encore sur Terre, sous la domination Ori, mais nous l'estimons à une cinquantaine de millions. Nous sommes environ cent mille à vivre sur Atlantis, dans la ville et sur le continent.

Carter, Mitchell, Sheppard et même McKay restèrent sans voix. Était-ce bien là l'avenir de leur planète ? Comment allaient-ils devoir vivre cette tragédie ? Combien de gens autour d'eux, combien d'être chers allaient-ils perdre ?

- Alors, leur demanda finalement Sheppard, en quelle année sommes-nous, maintenant ?

- En 2036, répondit Cassandra.

Ce fut finalement McKay qui posa la question qui leur brûlait tous les lèvres.

- Et que sommes-nous devenus ?

Cassandra se tourna vers Teyla, qui lui répondit d'une voix calme.

- Rodney, tu travailles toujours ici, sur Atlantis. Tu dois même être dans ton labo en ce moment même. John, tu es présentement en mission sur une planète qui s'appelle G4X-449. Colonel Mitchell, Sam… vous êtes tous les deux décédés, il y a vingt-et-un ans.

Sam sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines. En 2015 ? Elle était morte en 2015 ?

- Et… je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle.

- L'histoire est longue à raconter, et je pourrai vous donner le rapport de mission qu'en ont fait Daniel Jackson, Vala et Teal'c. Ils seront beaucoup plus complets que tout ce que je pourrais vous raconter, et sauront mieux vous éclairer que je ne saurais le faire. Je peux néanmoins vous dire que c'était pendant une attaque. L'une des dernières batailles spatiales contre les Ori.

- Et les autres ? demanda Sam. Daniel, Vala, Teal'c, le général Landry, le général Hammond…le général O'Neill ?

- Daniel et Vala vivent ici, répondit Cassandra, Teal'c est sur Choolak, le général Hammond a survécu à l'invasion et est décédé dans son sommeil il y a quelques années déjà. Le général Landry est mort lors de la même attaque qui vous a tués tous les deux, et Jack… Jack a été tué lors de notre fuite de la Terre, quelques mois plus tard. Il tentait de nous protéger, pour que nous puissions passer la porte et venir ici, sur Atlantis.

Carter soupira.

- Alors même la technologie Asgard n'aura pas pu nous sauver ?

- Et pourtant, répondit Cassandra, nous étions si près du but…

C'est à ce moment qu'ils furent interrompus par une jeune femme qui entra dans la salle de débriefing comme un coup de vent. Elle était assez jeune, peut-être dans la mi-vingtaine, et était très grande (elle avait une bonne tête de plus que Teyla). Vêtue de l'uniforme d'Atlantis, de couleur rouge, ses longs cheveux étaient bruns et bouclés, retenus par une queue de cheval, et ses yeux étaient d'un noir très sombre. Son visage était couvert de boue et de saletés, et maculé de taches rouges. Des taches de sang… Mitchell eut, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. À son entrée dans la pièce, lorsqu'elle aperçut les quatre voyageurs du passé, elle figea. Teyla et Cassandra se tournèrent vers elle.

- Mac ? dit Teyla, visiblement surprise de la voir là. Tu n'étais pas partie avec Ty ?

Son ton avait changé. Ce n'était plus la chef qui parlait, c'était la femme. Quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix démentait un trouble certain. Visiblement, la jeune Mac ne devait pas se trouver là, et surtout pas dans cet état…

- Cassie ! s'exclama la jeune femme, visiblement ébranlée. Tyler a été blessé ! Je crois que c'est très grave !

Cassandra se leva d'un bond la suivit hors de la pièce en courant. Teyla courut derrière elles, et les quatre voyageurs ne purent s'empêcher de faire de même. La jeune Mac les conduisit à l'infirmerie, où un homme baignant dans une mare de sang venait d'être transporté.

- Oh ! mon dieu… murmura Cassandra.

L'homme avait l'air un quartier de viande sur le comptoir d'un boucher. Le plancher de l'infirmerie était recouvert d'une marée rouge. Deux hommes en sarrau blanc, l'un très jeune et l'autre plutôt âgé, s'activaient autour du blessé. Cassandra poussa le plus vieux et alla prendre sa place.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en levant la tête vers Mac tout en appuyant fortement sur les nombreuses plaies que l'homme avait sur le torse.

- Il… C'était un accident bête… répondit la jeune femme, visiblement ébranlée. Il y avait un temple ancien, des ruines. Ty est monté et une partie de la structure s'est effondrée. Il m'a fallu longtemps pour le sortir de là…

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir appelés avant ?

- Il m'aurait fallu revenir à la porte, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi…

- Combien de temps ?

Mais le regard de Mac fixait le corps inanimé du jeune soldat, et son esprit semblait avoir été déconnecté de sa conscience.

- Mac ! s'écria Cassandra. Combien de temps depuis l'accident ?

- Vingt minutes… Trente, tout au plus !

Cassandra lâcha un « merde ! » tout en agrippant une paire de pinces.

- J'ai besoin que tout le monde sorte d'ici ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et envoyez-moi de Dr. Roswell !

Tout le monde s'exécuta, Teyla comprise, mais Mac restait tétanisée, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de l'accidenté. Teyla s'approcha d'elle, mit la main sur son épaule et la força à se retourner, puis à quitter la salle.

Dehors, un silence de mort s'était installé entre les voyageurs et les habitants d'Atlantis. Alors que tous se regardaient bêtement, Mac fixait le mur qui la séparait de la salle d'opération. Le Dr. Roswell arriva en courant et entra dans la salle. Mac put y entrevoir pendant une seconde le corps de Tyler, inanimé, et dont le sang continuait de jaillir. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Sentant son désarroi, Teyla lui prit la main.

- Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu, lui murmura-t-elle. Sois tranquille, Cassie et le docteur Roswell feront tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir.

Le visage crispé, Mac hocha la tête d'un faux mouvement rassuré. Elle fit quelques pas et alla s'appuyer à la rampe qui la séparait de l'étage inférieur. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, et ne bougea plus. Teyla marcha ver elle et mit une main dans son dos, entre ses omoplates. Elle sentit le corps de la jeune femme secoué par les sanglots.

- Mac… lui dit-elle. Écoute-moi. Va prendre une bonne douche, va te changer, je t'appelle s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Mais Mac secoua la tête et se retourna. Ses larmes avaient creusé de longs sillons le long de ses joues ensablées.

- Mais s'il lui arrivait de… Je veux dire, s'il… Je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul ! Maman, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi rester ici.

Les quatre voyageurs eurent réponse à l'une de leurs questions, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait parlé depuis l'arrivée en trombe de la jeune femme dans la salle de débriefing. Alors elle était la fille de Teyla…

- Cassie prend soin de lui, répliqua cette dernière, tout se passera bien.

- Il est mon meilleur ami ! Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul comme ça... C'est ma faute, tout ce qui lui arrive ! J'étais là pour le protéger, et je ne l'ai pas fait ! Tout est de me faute ! Je l'ai laissé grimper sur cette arche, pour regarder ces hiéroglyphes, alors que j'aurais dû l'en empêcher, j'aurais dû…

- Hey, hey, hey… murmura Teyla en lui prenant les mains. Rien de ce qui est arrivé n'est de ta faute. Tu l'as sauvé, tu te souviens ? Tu l'as ramené jusqu'ici, Mac, tu l'as sorti de son trou et tu l'as ramené à la maison.

Teyla tendit les bras et prit la jeune femme contre elle. L'étreinte dura quelques secondes à peine, puis un cri se fit entendre.

- Où est-il ? hurla une voix de femme.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du cri. Une femme d'âge mur arrivait au pas de course, totalement désemparée. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, et une strie blanche dans sa crinière trahissait son âge. Ses yeux verts criaient le désespoir. Derrière elle marchait un homme dont les lunettes mettaient l'emphase sur ses profonds yeux bleus, et dont les cheveux châtains n'avaient rien perdu de leur éclat, malgré son âge déjà avancé. Aucun des deux ne sembla remarquer les quatre voyageurs du temps et ils se tournèrent vers Teyla et Mac. Carter et Mitchell eurent un choc en les voyant : Vala et Daniel.

- Où est mon fils ? s'écria Vala, prise d'une panique effrénée.

Teyla montra la salle d'opération d'un mouvement de la tête.

- On ne peut pas y entrer, ajouta-t-elle, Cassie et le docteur Roswell tentent de lui sauver la vie.

- C'est mon fils, Teyla !

- Je te dis qu'ils sont en train de l'opérer ! Ils ont besoin de toute leur concentration, ils nous avertiront s'il se passe quoi que ce soit.

Vala renversa sa tête par derrière, et Daniel la serra contre lui. C'est à ce moment seulement qu'il aperçut les quatre voyageurs.

- Alors, demanda-t-il à Teyla, les rumeurs qui circulent dans la ville sont-elles fondées ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Désolé de vous recevoir dans un si mauvais moment, les gars, dit-il à l'égard de Sam, Mitchell, McKay et Sheppard.

Ils attendirent pendant plusieurs heures. Assise sur le sol, jambes repliées contre elle, Mac fixait le vide devant elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'à côté de la porte de l'infirmerie depuis que Cassandra avait commencé l'opération. Jusque-là, son ami tenait le coup. Elle espérait qu'il continuerait de se battre pour sa vie. Les autres avaient regagné la salle de débriefing, mais les conversations se faisaient rares. Tous attendaient de voir avec impatience le résultat de l'opération. Lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit enfin, le regard de Cassandra croisa celui de Mac. Cassie était en sueurs, ses cheveux étaient défaits, et elle semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans. Mac était toujours couverte des poussières de l'effondrement, et le sang de Tyler qui recouvrait ses mains et son visage avait séché. La jeune femme eut l'impression que toutes les émotions du monde allaient passer dans le regard de Cassie. Puis, le docteur hocha affirmativement la tête, et sur son visage de dessina un sourire. Mac s'effondra et se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Il était sauvé !

- Son état est stable, répondit Cassandra. Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je crois qu'il a envie de vivre…

- Je peux le voir ? demanda Mac.

Cassie hocha la tête et eut à peine le temps de lui répondre : « Bien sûr… », que la jeune femme s'était précipitée à l'intérieur, au chevet de son ami. Tyler était enroulé dans une infinité de bandelettes. Mac se surprit à penser qu'il ressemblait aux momies qui le fascinaient tant. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement du lit où il était étendu, toujours inconscient, puis elle prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, puis attendit.

* * *

_J'aimerais bien avoir vos idées, savoir ce que vous voyez pour les prochains chapitres. Ainsi, j'aurai une petite idée de la façon dont je dirrige mon histoire..._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Le voyage**

_Merci à Pitite BiBiche et la Lilie03 pour leurs feed-backs !!! J'adore en recevoir, alors soyez généreux !!! Bon, on continue…_

* * *

- Je peux le voir ? demanda Mac.

Cassie hocha la tête et eut à peine le temps de lui répondre : « Bien sûr… », que la jeune femme s'était précipitée à l'intérieur, au chevet de son ami. Tyler était enroulé dans une infinité de bandelettes. Mac se surprit à penser qu'il ressemblait aux momies qui le fascinaient tant. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement du lit où il était étendu, toujours inconscient, puis elle prit une chaise et s'installa à côté de lui. Elle prit sa main dans la sienne, puis attendit.

L'état de Tyler Jackson était stable, et Mac, Vala et Daniel se relayaient à son chevet. Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de débriefing, le temps était à la recherche.

- Mais une éruption solaire est impossible à prévoir ! s'exclama McKay. Alors comment voulez-vous qu'on y arrive ?

- Réfléchissez, bon sang ! s'écria Mitchell.

- C'est vrai… ajouta Sheppard. Si on ne trouve pas de solution avec un Rodney McKay de notre côté, on est mal…

- Écoutez, leur dit-il, je n'ai qu'un cerveau pour penser pour toutes les faiblesses de vos petites têtes… Alors donnez-moi un peu de temps !

C'est alors que Teyla haussa un sourcil.

- Et avec deux McKay, peut-être que le travail avancerait plus rapidement…

Les quatre voyageurs la regardèrent bêtement. Mais où avaient-ils la tête ? Le McKay du futur vivait encore dans la cité !

- Alors où est-il ? demanda Carter à Teyla.

- Il se cache, répondit-elle. Il trouve que notre idée de tout vous raconter était une erreur monumentale, et il préfère…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Sheppard bougea la tête, haussant les sourcils, comme s'il attendait que le suspense tombe, ce qui ne vint pas.

- Il préfère… tenta Mitchell pour la motiver un peu.

- … il préfère ne pas _se_ voir, voilà ! lâcha Teyla. Voilà la vraie raison.

- Et il a bien raison ! lança McKay. J'ai toujours dit que j'étais brillant. Maintenant que je peux m'observer d'un œil extérieur, je dirais même que je suis… splendide !

À ce moment, Teyla reçu un message dans son écouteur personnel. Elle porta la main à son oreille. Les autres n'entendirent rien, mais Teyla répondit : « J'arrive. » avant de sortir de la pièce. Tous les autres, curieux, ne purent s'empêcher de la suivre. Elle entra dans la salle de commandes, suivie de près par Carter et Sheppard.

- Activation extérieure de la porte, expliqua un jeune technicien aux cheveux d'un roux carotte. C'est le code têtra.

- Baissez le bouclier, répondit Teyla.

La jeune Mac était déjà dans les escaliers lorsqu'une silhouette passa la porte des étoiles. Vêtu d'une grande cape à capuchon, le nouveau venu s'avança lentement au milieu de la salle d'embarquement. Mac descendit rapidement le voir alors qu'il retirait son capuchon : c'était Teal'c.

Mac s'arrêta à quelques pas seulement du Jaffa, qui n'avait pas vieilli autant qu'il aurait dû, mais qui était tout de même assez âgé. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant complètement gris, et son visage portait les rides laissées par des années de combat.

- Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu votre message, jeune Emmagan, dit-il à Mac de son habituel ton uniforme.

- Je suis contente de vous voir à nouveau, Teal'c, répondit-elle. Vos visites se font rares…

- Tout comme les vôtres sur Choolak, jeune Emmagan…

- Désolée pour le désordre, lui dit-elle en levant les yeux.

Teal'c la détailla du regard. Elle était toujours couverte de boue et de poussière, et ses mains étaient toujours rouges du sang de Tyler. Son uniforme rouge était presque brun, et son pantalon était déchiré par endroits. Sa queue de cheval avait laissé tomber plusieurs couettes. Des heures avaient passé, mais elle n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son ami depuis qu'elle l'avait ramené de T54-X2230.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi belle, Mac. D'autant plus après avoir sauvé la vie d'un ami.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire immense, et il fit de même. Elle s'avança vers lui et il la prit dans ses bras. Elle se mit à rire.

- Tu m'as manqué, lui dit-elle.

- Vous aussi, jeune fille. Vous aussi…

Elle laissa aller son étreinte, puis baissa la tête. Il pencha la tête de côté.

- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il. Où sont ces voyageurs venus du temps ?

Mac n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Teal'c aperçut Sam en haut des escaliers. Son regard se figea devant son amie, qu'il avait perdue de nombreuses années auparavant. Il blêmit, chose que Sam ne l'avait que rarement vu faire. Il venait réellement de voir un fantôme.

- Bonjour Teal'c, lui dit Sam en descendant lentement les escaliers.

Teal'c marcha aussi lentement vers elle.

- Bonjour, Samantha Carter. C'est un profond plaisir pour moi de vous voir aujourd'hui.

Sam soupira.

- C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi, Teal'c. Vraiment…

Mitchell arriva alors derrière Sam, et vint saluer son ami à son tour. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers côte à côte, tous les trois, pendant que Sam et Cameron posaient mille et une questions à leur ami sur ce qu'allait être leur futur. Mais Teal'c demeurait très prudent, et plutôt évasif. Arrivés dans la salle de commandement, Teal'c fut accueilli à bras ouverts pas Teyla.

- Comment se portent les planètes du front défensif ? lui demanda alors Teyla.

- Leurs défenses s'amenuisent, et les vaisseaux semblent perdrent de leur efficacité. Nous avons presque perdu le Sam-Carter il y a deux jours.

Sam leva la tête, visiblement intriguée. Teyla comprit immédiatement son questionnement.

- Les technologies Asgard emmagasinées sur l'Odyssée nous ont permis de construire une petite flotte de vaisseaux assez bien armés, et plutôt puissants. Il y a trois vaisseaux en tout : le Eli-Weir, le Cam-Mitchell, et le Sam-Carter. En souvenir de trois valeureux combattants…

Cameron et Samantha ne posèrent pas plus de questions, mais Sam se promit d'avoir une conversation avec Teal'c sur les circonstances entourant sa mort… Pour qu'un vaisseau de la flotte terrienne porte son nom, les circonstances avaient dû être tragiques. En fait, elle n'était plus trop sûre de vouloir tout savoir…

Teal'c demanda à aller voir le jeune Tyler Jackson. Mac le conduisit donc à l'infirmerie, où il reposait toujours inconscient. Les autres repartirent vers la salle de débriefing, question de trouver une façon de renvoyer les quatre voyageurs du temps dans le passé. Mais après des heures de questionnements, de discussions et de savants calculs, même McKay et Carter n'avaient rien trouvé. Absolument rien…

* * *

_Désolée, le chapitre est un peu court, et l'action est un peu au ralenti, mais j'ai eu un week-end très très chargé… Quelques secrets de ce que leur réserve le futur devraient se pointer bientôt, ce n'est que la pointe de l'iceberg... Le McKay du futur viendra peut-être faire son tour, dans un lointain chapitre, c'est pas encore décidé, alors tout est encore possible ! En passant, si vous avez des idées pour la suite de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'en_ _faire part, ça pourrait m'inspirer... Envoyez-moi vos feed-backs !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Le Voyage**

_En espérant que ce chapitre saura vous plaire... Envoyez-moi vos feed-backs, ou encore vos idées !!!!_

* * *

Teyla avait fini par offrir des chambres aux quatre voyageurs. Ils avaient en effet passé de longues heures à la recherche d'une solution à leur problème, mais n'avaient toujours trouvé aucun moyen de rentrer chez eux. La nuit porte conseil, à ce qu'on disait, chacun était donc allé se reposer quelques heures. Il finiraient bien par trouver. Il le fallait… En fait, aucun d'entre eux ne réussit à trouver le sommeil. 

Sheppard avait décidé d'aller faire un tour dans la cité. Personne dans les corridors, bien évidemment, puisque chacun dormait. Une demi douzaine de soldats veillaient dans la salle des commandes, silencieux et somnolents pour la plupart. Sheppard se battait avec ses pensées. Toute cette histoire était incroyable. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il avait l'impression qu'il finirait par se réveiller pour réaliser que tout n'était qu'un rêve. Sa promenade à travers les corridors d'Atlantis dura un moment. Il sentit finalement le besoin de se rafraîchir les idées avant de retourner dans sa chambre, aussi décida-t-il d'aller prendre un bol d'air frais à l'extérieur. Il sortit sur un des balcons, et vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Un homme était appuyé contre la rambarde. Ses cheveux couleur poivre et sel étaient coupés courts, et il était d'une taille assez impressionnante… L'inconnu faisait dos à Sheppard, regardant l'infini de la mer. John hésita un moment, mais décida néanmoins de s'approcher lui aussi de la rambarde et de regarder l'océan. L'homme ne broncha pas, et il ne tourna même pas la tête. Poussé par sa curiosité, Sheppard l'observa du coin de l'œil. Il portait une petite barbe, parsemée de gris comme l'étaient ses cheveux foncés. Ses yeux gris-verts finirent cependant par le trahir.

- Ronon ? lui demanda Sheppard en se tournant vers lui.

L'homme ne broncha pas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour tourner la tête, lentement, vers John. C'était bien lui. Il avait vieilli. Beaucoup vieilli. Probablement âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, on lui en aurait facilement donné quinze de plus.

- John…

Sheppard prit une grande inspiration. Toute cette histoire lui donnait franchement de plus en plus mal à la tête !

- Wow ! finit par cracher John sur un ton neutre. C'est… c'est étrange.

- À qui le dites-vous… répondit Ronon en se retournant vers la mer. Teyla m'avait dit que ça faisait bizarre, mais je ne croyais pas que ce serait étrange à ce point. Je vous ai vu partir il y a deux jours, et vous aviez l'air aussi vieux que moi…

Sheppard haussa les sourcils, à moitié amusé.

- Et moi je vous ai vu il y a quelques semaines à peine, et vous aviez l'air beaucoup plus…

Il stoppa net, réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- …beaucoup plus vieux, termina Ronon, dite-le, je le sais. Vous ne m'apprenez rien sur ce point, Sheppard. Je suis vieux et inutile. Je n'ai plus l'énergie que j'avais…

Sheppard ne répondit pas, mais il dût acquiescer intérieurement. Ronon avait effectivement très… disons… « mal vieilli »…

- J'entraîne les plus jeunes au combat, lui dit Ronon, comme s'il voulait excusait les pensées de Sheppard, mais je n'ai plus l'énergie de mes trente ans… J'ai des rhumatismes que même la technologie des Asgard n'arrive pas à traiter. Sans parler de ma jambe !

À ses mots, il tira sur le haut de son pantalon, dévoilant sa cheville droite. Sheppard remarqua qu'elle était mate, faite d'un matériel qu'il n'aurait su identifier, mais qu'il savait parfaitement artificiel. Une prothèse.

- C'est arrivé comment ? osa-t-il demander à son « ancien » ami.

- Un toonak, répondit Dex. Une stupide bestiole qui ressemble à un gros ver avec des dents. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir et il m'a agrippé par la jambe. Je lui ai fait sauter la cervelle, et ma jambe a explosé avec. C'était ça, ou j'y passais. Mais toute cette histoire, ça fait bien longtemps maintenant…

Sheppard hocha lentement la tête. Il ignorait si c'était cet incident qui avait changé son ami, qui semblait lui avoir enlevé toute l'énergie qui le caractérisait si bien autrefois, mais quelque chose en Ronon semblait s'être éteint. Quelque chose avait disparu… Sa force vitale semblait l'avoir quitté, ne laissant derrière qu'un corps aigri et vide. Ronon était mort. L'homme qui se tenait devant Sheppard était pour lui un pur inconnu. Un étranger…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Après avoir passé près d'une heure à fixer le plafond de sa chambre, Mitchell décida de se lever. Faute de trouver le sommeil, il trouverait autre chose pour s'occuper. Les événements de la journée lui trottaient sans arrêt dans la tête. Mais la façon dont ils pourraient rentrer chez eux, à leur époque, semblait une chose hors de portée. Il devrait s'en remettre à Sam, à McKay, et aux autres scientifiques qui habitaient cette base. Mais lui ne pouvait rien faire, et c'était probablement la chose qui le frustrait le plus. Son impuissance.

Il décida d'aller courir, et commença sa course à travers les corridors de la grande cité. Il se souvint qu'Atlantis renfermait une salle d'entraînement, et décida d'aller voir si elle existait toujours. Il la trouva facilement. Des bruits le guidèrent en fait jusque là. On aurait dit des coups. Quelqu'un frappait sur quelque chose de dur. Il entra dans la salle et vit une femme, lui faisant dos, en train de frapper de toutes ses forces sur un coussin d'entraînement. Il n'aurait pas voulu être sa victime ! La femme semblait passer toute sa rage et son agressivité sur l'objet, le faisant virevolter dans tous les sens. Elle frappait, cognait, frappait encore, vidant toute sa rage et sa colère sur le coussin. Elle sentit tout à coup la présence de Mitchell. Elle stoppa net et se retourna : c'était Mac. Elle ne s'était pas encore changée, et était toujours aussi sale que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. La fille de Teyla était en sueurs, ses yeux étaient rouges et son visage était couvert de larmes. Elle figea en l'apercevant. Cam ne bougea pas. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis elle fit mine de quitter la pièce.

- Désolée, dit-elle à la hâte, je vous laisse à votre entraînement…

- Attendez, lui répondit Cameron en lui barrant le chemin, vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, poursuivit-elle en secouant la tête. J'avais simplement besoin de me défouler un peu.

Cam la regarda dans les yeux. La noirceur de son regard était remarquable. Il aurait cru pouvoir se perdre dedans. La beauté de la jeune femme n'était pas tellement remarquable, mais ses yeux semblaient pouvoir parler pour elle. On aurait dit un être vivant à eux seuls. Curieusement, Cam eut l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue. Mais l'impression partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue et la jeune femme le poussa un peu de côté.

- Je vais y aller, dit-elle simplement avant de quitter la pièce.

Mitchell resta là, seul, à la regarder partir. Il avait encore des frissons le parcourant sur tout le corps. Mais quel effet pouvait bien lui faire cette jeune femme.

- Voyons Cameron ! se dit-il à lui-même en se secouant un peu. Elle doit avoir vingt-cinq ans, tout au plus. En 2008, elle n'est même pas encore au monde ! Reprends-toi, et laisse-la filer…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs

Sam s'était retournée maintes et maintes fois : rien à faire ! Le sommeil ne viendrait jamais ! Et pour cause : ils étaient coincés dans un futur qui s'annonçait catastrophique. Elle pensa à Jack. Et si elle ne revenait jamais ? Et si elle restait coincée à jamais dans le temps ? Elle ne le reverrait jamais. Il était mort en 2015, peu de temps après elle. Elle se mit à espérer qu'il ne l'avait jamais quittée. Et que sa mort ne l'avait pas trop affecté. Mais comment savoir ? Elle ne le saurait jamais. Et elle souhaitait que rien de tout ce qui devait se passer n'arrive un jour… Toute cette histoire était tellement compliquée ! Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit là, avec elle. Au moins quelque chose aurait été réconfortant, dans toute cette histoire. Elle soupira et se leva, faute de pouvoir dormir.

Les corridors de la ville étaient déserts. On n'entendait pas un son, sauf peut-être le _bip_ de quelque morceau d'équipement encore en fonction à cette heure si tardive. Elle marcha un peu au hasard, et ce n'est que dans la salle à manger qu'elle rencontra une âme vivante. Cassandra était assise à une table, face à une enfant d'environ cinq ou six ans. La fillette mangeait un biscuit tout en parlant. Sam n'entendit pas tout de suite leur conversation, mais vit que Cassandra riait. Elle était la même. Malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées, elle n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux étaient demeurés rieurs, son sourire était aussi vif et brillant qu'il l'avait été vingt-huit ans plus tôt. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que ressentait Cassandra face à elle, qui était morte depuis vingt ans…

La fillette au biscuit remarqua finalement sa présence, et son regard se posa sur elle. Sam eut un choc lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent : elle revit là la fillette qu'elle avait sortie du bunker où elles s'étaient enfermées, des années plus tôt. Les longs cheveux châtains, les petits yeux bruns, le portrait était très fidèle. Cassandra se retourna enfin, et aperçut Sam dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Hey ! s'exclama-t-elle. Entre ! Viens t'asseoir, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Sam sourit et ne se fit pas prier. Elle agrippa une chaise et vint prendre place à côté de Cassandra.

- Sam, je voudrais te présenter ma fille, ma toute dernière : Haylie Roper. Haylie, voici une vieille amie à moi, et surtout une très bonne amie de ta grand-mère. Tu te souviens, je t'ai déjà parlé d'elle ? Samantha Carter.

- La Samantha de mon prénom ? demanda l'enfant.

Cassandra ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Oui, chérie. La Samantha de ton prénom.

Cassie se tourna vers Sam.

- Haylie Samantha Roper, lui dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais c'est un peu long pour une si petite fille…

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'être émue.

- Enchantée de te connaître, Haylie, dit-elle à l'enfant. Quel âge as-tu ?

La petite, qui prenait une gorgée de lait, leva cinq doigts en l'air. Sam hocha la tête.

- Déjà si grande ? répondit Sam, faussement étonnée.

- Oui, répondit la petite Haylie, et même que je sais lire maintenant. Et bientôt je pourrai m'entraîner comme Jenny…

Mais Cassandra dût mettre un terme à la conversation.

- Assez bu, maintenant, dit-elle à l'enfant. Tu termineras ta conversation avec Sam demain. Allez ! au lit !

L'enfant rechigna, mais le regard de sa mère la découragea de rouspéter. Elle se leva, souhaita bonne nuit aux deux femmes, et sortit de la pièce. Sam sourit, et se tourna vers Cassandra.

- Elle est adorable ! lui dit-elle.

- Lorsqu'elle dort, oui ! répondit Cassie en riant. Cette enfant est un véritable petit démon !

- Alors tu as d'autres enfants ? demanda Sam.

- Deux autres filles, oui. Haylie est le bébé, ma toute dernière. Un heureux accident, si je peux me permettre… Il y a ensuite eu Jenny, qui a quinze ans, et Emma, qui en a douze. Bon sang, j'ai encore de la difficulté à réaliser que ça passe si vite ! Jenny participe à ses premières missions depuis quelques semaines déjà… Elle suit Mac Emmagan comme une sangsue ! Enfin, au moins je la sais en sécurité…

- Si Mac tient de sa mère, répondit Sam en riant, alors tu n'as pas se souci à te faire !

Cassandra sourit en hochant la tête.

- Oui. Tout le portrait de sa mère…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgs

McKay se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait besoin d'écrire. Prendre des notes. Si son idée s'avérait exacte, il avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de les sortir de là. Il arpenta la pièce à la recherche d'un crayon : rien. Il sortit en courant de sa chambre et se rua dans son laboratoire. Encore étourdi de son sommeil, il avait oublié que ce labo n'était pas le sien, mais celui d'un autre homme. En passant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec un étranger. Tous les deux se regardèrent longuement. Rodney le détailla : il n'était pas très grand, plutôt dodu, et n'avais plus beaucoup de cheveux… L'homme le regardait de ses grands yeux de grenouille, l'air aussi étonné que lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de réaliser…

- Oh ! mon dieu ! s'exclama Rodney.

- NON !!!!!!!! cria l'homme d'une même voix, comme s'il était à l'article de la mort.. Nous ne devions pas nous voir !!!!! Nous ne devions pas nous voir !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Mais bon sang, poursuivit Rodney, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Je vais vraiment avoir l'air si ringard dans le futur ?!?

* * *

_Alors, pas trop mal ? J'attend vos reviews en grand nombre !!!!!_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Le Voyage**

_Vous tenez toujours le coup ? Alors on poursuit...

* * *

_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'œil, le lendemain, Cameron se demanda s'il avait vraiment dormi. Après sa rencontre avec Mac, la veille, il avait couru encore un peu puis était retourné se mettre au lit, où le sommeil avait tardé à se montrer. Était-il seulement venu ? Cam n'aurait su le dire avec précision. Il s'assied sur le rebord du lit, étira ses muscles endoloris, puis se leva, enfila son pantalon et sortit retrouver les autres.

Il trouva Sam et John attablés dans la salle à manger.

- Salut, leur lança-t-il. Alors, votre nuit a été aussi bonne que la mienne ?

John lâcha un petit rire. Sam et lui levèrent les yeux vers Cam, qui haussa les sourcils avant de baisser la tête.

- J'ai vu Ronon la nuit dernière, finit par dire Sheppard. Disons qu'il a beaucoup changé…

- J'ai croisé Cassie ici même, à cette table, ajouta Sam. C'est drôle de penser qu'elle a maintenant trois enfants…

- Mac était dans la salle d'entraînement cette nuit, termina Mitchell. Et je vous jure, je ne voudrais pas l'affronter au combat pour tout l'or du monde ! Déchaînée comme elle l'était, elle serait venue à bout de Teal'c et de Ronon, mis ensemble !

Sheppard tourna la tête vers lui.

- Oh ! crois-moi, lui dit-il, aujourd'hui, même toi tu vaincrais Ronon assez facilement !

Leur petite conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Vala et Daniel. Visiblement mal à l'aise, ce dernier demanda s'ils pouvaient partager leur table. Sam et Cameron acquiescèrent avec joie, puis Vala s'adressa directement à John :

- Teyla voudrait vous voir, colonel Sheppard. Elle voulait savoir si vous seriez prêt à superviser l'entraînement des cadets, ce matin.

- Superviser les recrues ? s'étonna John. Pourquoi moi ?

- Nos effectifs sont très limités, répondit Vala. Alors si vous pouvez remplacer le major Sawyer pour aujourd'hui, il pourra accompagner SG-F en mission.

Sheppard, Mitchell et Carter se regardèrent.

- SG-F ? s'étonna Cameron. Alors toutes ces équipes existent encore ?

Daniel soupira, tira une chaise et prit place à leur table.

- Les équipes SG-1 à 25 n'existent plus. Ayant perdu pratiquement la totalité de leurs membres lors de la Grande Invasion de 2015, nous avons cru, par la suite, qu'il serait… indécent…de remplacer bêtement ceux qui avaient sacrifié leurs vies pour nous. SG-A a donc été formée, et elle est devenue l'équipe de base, un peu comme l'était SG-1 de notre temps. De la lettre A, nous allons maintenant jusqu'à K, en sautant le C, bien évidemment. Il y a donc dix équipes SG, dont la mission est l'exploration constante de nouveaux monde afin de trouver, qui sait, peut-être de nouveaux alliés dans notre lutte contre les Wraiths et les Ori… ou du moins de nouveaux moyens de défense.

Sheppard hocha vivement la tête en se levant.

- Alors si je peux me rendre utile… leur dit-il. Où est Teyla ?

- En salle de commandes, lui répondit Vala. Elle vous attend impatiemment.

John partit, et Vala prit sa place à table, à côté de Sam.

- Promets-moi que tu n'as pas inventé toute cette histoire simplement pour lui piquer son siège, l'avertir Cameron.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Vala d'un ton neutre qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- Wow, murmura Cam, alors le monde a bien changé en 25 ans…

- Mais disons que l'offre de Teyla tombait à pic ! s'empressa d'ajouter Vala d'un ton aigu. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle viendrait voir Sheppard dans la matinée. J'ai simplement accéléré les choses…

- Ah ha ! lâcha Cameron. Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas avoir changé à ce point !

Sam et Daniel se mirent à rire. Daniel se mit à penser que c'était presque comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

- Alors comment va Tyler ? leur demanda Sam.

- Il va très bien, répondit Daniel. Il a repris conscience très tôt ce matin. Mac était avec lui.

Sam sourit.

- La fille de Teyla a l'air de bien l'aimer.

- Mac et lui sont amis pratiquement depuis le berceau, répondit Daniel. De véritables frère et sœur, des jumeaux, devrais-je dire.

- Lorsqu'elle était petite, poursuivit Vala, Mac était effrayée par les orages. Quand il tonnait pendant la nuit, elle quittait sa chambre en trombe pour se réfugier dans le lit de Ty. On les retrouvait souvent, au matin, endormis dos à dos.

Cameron et Sam ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Il était étrenge de voir cette facette de la nouvelle Vala. La mère de famille qui semblait s'émerveiller de ses enfants… C'était un côté d'elle qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas, mais qui n'était pas désagréable. Bien au contraire !

Ils furent interrompus par une autre arrivée. Teal'c les salua d'un hochement de tête.

- Bonjour Samantha Carter, bonjour Cameron Mitchell.

- Salut Teal'c, lui répondit Cam. Vous voulez prendre un siège ?

Mais Teal'c secoua la tête.

- J'ai cru comprendre, suite à vos questions d'hier, que vous voudriez avoir des réponses sur ce que le futur vous réserve. Je suis disposé à vous en donner, tout comme le seront probablement Daniel Jackson et Vala MalDoran. Mais l'endroit est peu approprié pour une telle discussion.

- Vous préféreriez qu'on aille dans nos appartements ? demanda Daniel.

- En effet, répondit Teal'c. Je crois que ce serait plus approprié.

Tous les cinq quittèrent la salle à manger et Vala les mena chez elle. L'appartement était assez grand, considérant la taille des autres cabines d'Atlantis. Il y avait un salon, une salle à manger, une cuisine, ainsi que trois autres pièces adjacentes. Sur le mur du fond, des cadres témoignaient d'un passé révolu. Sam s'en approcha. Sur la première photo, SG-1 posait fièrement devant la porte des étoiles, sur Terre. Sam reconnut la photo. Elle possédait la même dans ses appartements. Puis venait une autre photo, qui avait probablement été prise au chalet de Jack. On voyait ce dernier en arrière-plan, en train de faire un barbecue avec Teal'c. À l'avant, le colonel Landy riait de bon cœur. On disait que les meilleures photos étaient celles où les sujets ignoraient qu'ils se faisaient photographier. Rien ne pouvait sembler plus vrai. Hank Landry avait l'air plein de vie et heureux. Vint une autre photo où Sam se reconnut, tenant dans ses bras un petit bébé d'environ deux ans, aux cheveux noirs dressés sur la tête. Jack était assez côté, souriant de toutes ses dents. Son cœur fit trois tours dans sa poitrine. C'était bien elle, et pourtant ce ne l'était pas. La sensation était étrange… La photo lui rappela Jack, et elle sentit soudain une vague de mélancolie l'envahir.

- C'était l'anniversaire de Tyler, lui mentionna Daniel en arrivant derrière elle. Tu étais sa marraine, Jack son parrain. C'est la dernière fois où tu l'as vu. Après, tout est devenu plus difficile…

Sam hocha la tête.

- Je n'ose même pas imaginer… répondit-elle.

D'autres photos montraient des enfants dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, qui riaient, couraient et jouaient. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs y était souvent représenté, et Sam y reconnut le bébé de la photo précédente. Daniel pointa une photo où posait un petit groupe d'enfants, tous debout devant la porte des étoiles, droits et fiers comme de petits soldats mais avec des sourires à illuminer toute la pièce.

- Le règne de la terreur, dit-il en riant.

Une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années aux bouclettes châtain posait au centre, visiblement fière de l'insigne de la Tauri qu'elle portait sur la poitrine. Ses petits yeux noirs pétillaient de joie. À sa gauche, posait tout aussi fièrement un garçon du même âge, aux cheveux noirs.

- Mac avait le don de tous les mener à la baguette, ajouta Daniel en pointant la fillett. Elle le fait toujours d'ailleurs…

Il ricana. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les cheveux de Mac étaient beaucoup plus pâles, d'une couleur semblable à ceux de Teyla, mais elle reconnut bien la jeune femme aux cheveux foncés qu'elle avait rencontrée la veille.

- Tyler était son complice, poursuivit Daniel en montrant le garçon aux cheveux noirs, son partenaire des mauvais coups ! À vrai dire, c'était elle le cerveau des opérations, mais lui l'écoutait comme on écoute un maître d'armes.

Une fillette aux cheveux châtains, beaucoup plus petite que les autres enfants de la photo (elle devait avoir cinq ans à peine), se tenait à droite de Mac. L'air chétive, elle portait des lunettes, mais Sam remarqua que Mac avait une main posée sur l'épaule de la petite.

- Katherine, la présenta fièrement Daniel. Ma fille. Kate est plus jeune que les autres, mais Mac l'a toujours emmenée avec elle, probablement pour avoir une autre fille avec qui jouer, au milieu de tous ces garçons… Elle en a toujours pris soin comme une mère, pendant que Ty, en bon grand frère, passait son temps à la rabrouer.

Sam sourit. Daniel parlait de ses enfants avec tant de passion, tant de joie ! C'était beau à voir. Ses yeux pétillaient et ses joues devenaient roses à la mention des noms de Tyler et Katherine.

Deux autres garçons, probablement du même âge que Tyler et Mac, posaient tout aussi fièrement à chaque bout de ligne. Le premier, à côté de Tyler, avait le teint basané, les cheveux noirs et était un peu dodu. L'autre, à côté de Katherine, était d'un blond cendré et très grand.

- Diego Mendoza et William Sawyer, termina Daniel. Avec eux, l'équipe est complète. Tous les cinq forment SG-A, maintenant. Sous les ordres de Mac, bien entendu…

- Telle mère, telle fille, ne put s'empêcher de dire Sam en riant.

- À qui le dis-tu… répondit Daniel.

Les trois autres membres de ce qui était autrefois SG-1 avaient déjà pris place dans le salon. Vala était calée dans un fauteuil, Teal'c assis sur un autre alors que Cam était seul sur le sofa. Sam prit place près de lui pendant que Daniel s'assied sur le bras du fauteuil où était Vala. Cameron et Sam avaient l'impression d'être à une entrevue d'embauche. Les regards des trois autres étaient fixés sur eux comme sur des bêtes étranges. Daniel regarda de gauche à droite, faisant aller son regard entre Teal'c et Vala, puis, voyant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, il décida de se lancer.

- Je suppose que vous voulez savoir comment vous êtes morts ?

Sam et Cam se regardèrent. Bien sûr qu'ils voulaient savoir comment ils allaient mourir ! Si ça pouvait les empêcher de décéder prématurément…

- Vers la fin de 2014, commença Daniel, la guerre contre les Ori devenait plus incontrôlable chaque jour. Nous sentions que nous étions en train de perdre du terrain, mais je crois que personne sur Terre n'osait se l'avouer réellement. Malgré le fait que l'armée envoyait déjà certains réfugiés vers Atlantis, nous voulions garder espoir, nous voulions croire qu'un avenir était possible, que nous pouvions encore les vaincre !

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour respirer. Les souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface étaient visiblement difficiles à revivre, même après toutes ces années.

- Vala et moi étions venus d'Atlantis pour vous donner un coup de main. Nos radars avaient détecté uns flotte de vaisseaux Ori près de la planète Tantar. Nous avons eu la mauvaise idée d'attaquer. Nous croyions que l'Odyssée était une arme redoutable, mais ce n'était pas assez. En fait, on a eu l'impression…

- …c'était comme s'ils nous attendaient, poursuivit Vala. Comme s'ils savaient qu'on viendrait les attaquer.

- Il y avait une centaine de chasseurs qui accompagnaient l'Odyssée, finit Teal'c. Colonel Mitchell, vous avez pris place dans le premier de ces petits vaisseaux. Ils vous ont tous faits sauter en moins de quelques minutes.

Cameron avala de travers. Si vite ? Il n'avait probablement jamais été aussi déçu de toute sa vie. Sa mort avait-elle été à ce point inutile ?

- J'ai assisté à votre mort en direct, lui dit Teal'c. Vous étiez sûr de vous, fier de combattre. Je vous ai soudainement entendu parler d'un chasseur Ori. Vous aviez décidé de la suivre. Puis, soudainement, nous avons été coupés. Plus rien. C'était comme si vous aviez tout à coup disparu.

Il prit quelques secondes et baissa les yeux.

- C'était comme si toutes nos armes, toutes nos bombes étaient inutiles sur les Ori, poursuivit Daniel d'une vois lente. Rien ne semblait les atteindre. Ils nous ont attaqués à notre sortie de l'hyper-espace, et n'ont pas semblés atteints de quelque façon que ce soit par nous obus.

- Je vous l'ai dit : ils savaient qu'on arrivait ! lâcha Vala. C'était comme si ils nous avaient sentis.

- Ou encore, comme si quelqu'un les avait prévenus de notre plan… termina Teal'c.

Daniel hocha la tête avant de poursuivre :

- Les chasseurs avaient été détruits en quelques minutes. À bord de l'Odyssée, nous faisions tout ce que nous pouvions pour sauver les meubles. Mais il devint vite évident que nous ne pouvions plus rien faire. Le vaisseau était en feu, les moteurs ne fonctionnaient pratiquement plus et l'hyper-propulsion était complètement morte… Le vaisseau était perdu, et nous aussi. Nous avons commencé l'évacuation vers la planète Tantar. Nous avons téléporté tout le monde. Nous devions partir en dernier, tous les quatre, avec le général Landry. Sam, tu avais eu l'idée d'envoyer l'Odyssée s'écraser sur l'un des vaisseaux Ori, et de le faire exploser. Tu as tout programmé, ne me demande pas de tout t'expliquer, j'en serais incapable, mais au moment de tous nous téléporter, une alarme a sonné. Je ne sais pas ce que c'était. Tu as murmuré quelque chose, lâché un juron, puis tu as couru vers la console. Le général Landry t'a suivie. J'ai voulu faire de même, et c'est à ce moment que tu t'es retournée.

Daniel prit une pause et respira un bon coup avant de continuer.

- Je ne me souviens pas de tout ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là. Je ne me rappelle pas tous les détails de notre voyage, mais jamais je n'oublierai cette fraction de seconde où tu t'es retournée vers moi. J'ai su ce que tu allais faire. J'ai lu dans tes yeux que tu savais. Tu savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais tu savais également que c'était trop tard. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de bouger. Tu as appuyé sur le commutateur et nous avons tous les trois été transportés sur Tantar. J'ai crié, mais nous n'étions déjà plus sur l'Odyssée.

Sam sentit que le fait de revivre ces événements était très pénible pour Daniel. Le ton de sa voix était cassant, brisé. Il respira un bon coup, mais poursuivit tout de même.

- Nous avons essayé de vous appeler, mais n'avons obtenu aucune réponse. Nos capteurs n'arrivaient plus à vous voir. Nous savions ce qui s'était passé. Nous savions que vous veniez tout juste de…

Le mot ne sortit pas. Il était trop difficile à prononcer.

- Nous avons regagné la Terre par la porte des étoiles, finit Vala. Quelques mois plus tard, les Ori envahissaient la planète. Il leur aura fallu quatre jours pour en prendre le total contrôle. Quatre jours auront suffi pour mettre un terme à ce qui était l'humanité.

- Nous avons pris la fuite par la porte des étoiles, ajouta Daniel. Cassandra était avec nous, de même que Jack, ainsi que plusieurs soldats et leurs familles. Les Ori avaient envahi le complexe cheyenne. Tout explosait de partout. C'était… l'enfer ! La plupart des soldats ne se défendaient même pas; leur seul but était de fuir. Sauver leur peau. Tout le monde se bousculait, courait, nous avons traversé la porte et sommes rentrés sur Atlantis. Mais Jack… Jack n'a pas réussi à nous suivre. Il tirait sur les Ori pendant que nous tentions de fuir. Il y est resté…

Sam et Cameron ne pouvaient pas en entendre plus. Toute cette histoire était trop difficile à avaler. C'était comme un cauchemar qui avait pris vie. Sam se leva et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre. Les cinq amis restèrent silencieux un long moment, puis Sam se retourna.

- Nous devons empêcher tout ça, dit-elle. Il faut changer ce futur…

* * *

_Que les shippeurs d'entre vous se consolent et ne perdent pas espoir, Teal'c répondra à quelques questions dans le prochain chapitre... _

_Envoyez-moi vos idées et vos feed-back en grand nombre !!!_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Le Voyage**

_Que les shippeurs d'entre vous se régalent, voici un (très bref, mais tout de même présent) chapitre qui saurait les satisfaire un moment._

* * *

Ils s'étaient quittés sur cette note. Les trois survivants de l'Odyssée étaient probablement encore troublés par ce qu'ils venaient de revivre, Cameron avait ressenti un urgent besoin d'aller courir, alors Sam avait décidé de regagner sa cabine pour penser un peu. Tout en marchant, son esprit vagabondait. Elle se demandait comment elle avait vécu ses dernières minutes. À qui avait-elle pensé ? À Jack ? Probablement. Enfin, la vérité était qu'elle n'en saurait probablement jamais rien.

Elle arrivait à sa cabine lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par une vois familière.

- Colonel Carter ! fit la voix, grave et neutre.

Elle se retourna; Teal'c arrivait derrière elle.

- Je devine que vous vous posez des questions, lui dit-il simplement. Des questions que vous n'avez pas osé poser aux autres…

- Teal'c ? répondit Carter sur un ton qui sentait le secret. Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

- Entrez, lui dit-il, nous en parlerons à l'intérieur.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et Teal'c la suivit à l'intérieur. Il prit place sur l'unique chaise alors qu'elle s'assoyait sur le lit. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle réalisa que le temps avait fait son temps, pour son ami. Sa façon de s'asseoir l'avait trahi. Il avait été lent, et elle devinait une certaine douleur qu'il tentait de lui cacher. Elle ignorait l'âge exact qu'il avait en ce moment, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il approchait le bicentenaire. Rien à prime abord ne le laissait paraître (il avait l'air d'un vieil homme, certes, mais certainement pas de quelqu'un qui traînait deux siècles de vie derrière lui…), mais Sam le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il avait considérablement vieilli, et qu'il faisait tout pour le cacher.

- Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle. Que me vaut cette visite ?

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis venu, colonel Carter. Mais si vous ne me posez pas vos questions directement, je verrai bien à ne pas y répondre.

Sam soupira. Il devenait plus entêté en vieillissant… Elle l'observa, il la regarda, et elle sentit que ce petit jeu pourrait durer longtemps si elle ne se lançait pas.

- Je voulais savoir comment le général O'Neill a appris l'annonce de ma mort.

Teal'c la regarda, et de son air le plus sérieux, lui donna la réponse qu'elle attendait depuis déjà un moment.

- Le général O'Neill était au Stargate Commad lorsque nous sommes revenus de la planète Tantar. J'ai été le dernier à franchir la porte, qui s'est refermée derrière moi. J'ai vu le général O'Neill immédiatement. Il a marché vers Daniel Jackson et lui a demandé où vous étiez. Il n'a obtenu aucune réponse.

Sam sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ressentait chacune des émotions que Jack avait vécues, probablement parce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle ressentirait si elle devait le perdre de la même manière. Elle sentit que Teal'c se perdait dans ses souvenirs, qu'il les revivait en même temps qu'il les lui racontait…

- Il a arpenté la pièce du regard, poursuivit Teal'c, probablement dans un ultime geste de recherche…

_Le gnénral O'Neill vous cherchait, c'était bien évident. Mais personne ne semblait être capable de lui dire ce qui était réellement arrivé. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'est tourné vers moi. Il savait. Il savait ce qui vous était arrivé, mais il est fort probable qu'il avait besoin de nous l'entendre dire. À ce moment, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de lui annoncer la nouvelle : _

_  
«Je suis désolé, général O'Neill, mais le colonel Carter était toujours à bord de l'Odyssée lorsque celui-ci a été détruit par les Ori. »_

_J'ai cru un moment qu'il allait tous nous tuer. Il s'est tourné vers la porte, puis a dit : _

_« Il faut que j'y aille ! Elle a peut-être encore une chance… »_

_Daniel Jack s'est tourné vers lui, puis lui a dit : _

_« Jack, il ne reste plus rien. Elle a donné sa vie pour tous nous sauver. »_

_« Daniel ! On ne peut pas la laisser toute seule comme ça… »_

_Le général O'Neill se débattait, alors j'ai dû intervenir pour le maîtriser. Je l'ai maintenu contre moi, mais il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se dégager de mon emprise. Daniel Jackson s'est approché à nouveau et a tenté d'attirer son attention. _

_« Elle est morte, Jack, et rien de ce que nous ferons n'y changera rien ! Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous, pour nous tous ! Elle a donné sa vie pour toi ! En espérant que sa mort nous donne encore un peu plus de temps… »_

_« Elle ne devait pas faire ça ! Elle n'avait pas le droit, Daniel, pas le droit ! »_

_À ce moment, je sentis son corps se relâcher, et au moment où je desserrai mon étreinte, il s'effondra sur le sol. Les genoux à terre, il se prenait à tête à deux mains. Daniel Jackson s'était approché de lui, et avait mis la main dans son dos. _

_« C'est impossible… Daniel, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! »_

_Daniel Jackson, Vala MalDoran et moi-même, de même que tous les autres rescapés de l'Odyssée, personne ne savait quoi lui répondre. Puis, Daniel Jackson le força à le regarder._

_« Jack, je sais pertinemment ce que tu ressens. Et sache que le fait de te révolter n'apaisera pas ta douleur. Seul le temps le fera… Il faut que tu t'accroches, Jack, tu dois continuer, parce que nous sommes nombreux à avoir encore besoin de toi. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu abandonnes…»_

- En juin, termina Teal'c, les Ori ont pris le contrôle de la planète. Nous étions un petit groupe à tenter de fuir par la porte des étoiles. Cheyenne mountain était devenue un champ de bataille. Nous faisions tout pour repousser les Ori, le temps de laisser les réfugiés gagner Atlantis. Le généaral O'Neill était un peu plus loin derrière. Tout le monde était passé, il ne restait plus que le général et moi. Tout s'et passé très vite. Il était au bas de la passerelle, il m'a crié de passer la porte. Lorsque je suis arrivé sur Atlantis, la porte s'est refermée derrière moi. Nous n'étions plus capables de composer les coordonnées de la Terre. Nous n'avons jamais vraiment su ce qui était advenu de lui.

Sam respira un bon coup. Tout son esprit tentait de se convaincre que Jack n'avait rien tenté de stupide, qu'il n'avait pas sacrifié sa vie pour rien. Mais ça non plus, elle ne le saurait jamais. Elle avait baissé la tête, peut-être inquiète du fait que le Jaffa pourrait voir ses larmes…

- Je peux vous poser une dernière question, Teal'c ?

Le Jaffa hocha la tête.

- Est-ce que Jack et moi…

Elle baissa la tête. Personne n'était au courant de sa relation avec le général, et tous les deux avaient jugé qu'il en serait mieux ainsi. Si les événements avaient suivi leur cours, les autres avaient continué à l'ignorer.

- Vous avez épousé le général O'Neill en décembre 2009, si ma mémoire est exacte, répondit Teal'c, un sourire en coin. La cérémonie fut des plus touchantes.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et ils étaient brillants de larmes.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous a poussé à tout vous dire ? lui demanda-t-elle en riant entre ses larmes.

Teal'c ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais elle sentit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

- Nous avions trouvé une plaquette des Anciens, que Daniel Jackson avait mis des jours à traduire. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à tirer quelque chose, fier de sa découverte, il voulut vous en faire part. Il devait être trois heures du matin. Excité par son travail, il décida de se rendre chez vous directement…

Sam se mit à rire.

- J'imagine très bien la scène.

Teal'c lui répondit par un sourire.

- D'après ce qu'il m'a raconté, le général O'Neill est allé répondre à la porte, où Daniel Jackson frappait depuis plusieurs minutes. Si je me souviens bien, je crois que le général était en sous-vêtements…

Sam se mit à rire de plus belle. L'image était des plus amusantes, et elle aurait donné cher pour voir le visage de Daniel à cet instant précis. Elle se mit à penser qu'elle le verrait peut-être un jour, et cette image lui redonna le sourire. Un jour, peut-être…

* * *

_Review !_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Le Voyage**

_Un gros salut à tous ! Contente de vous retrouver après une longue journée de congé... C'est parti pour le chapitre 9, qui, je l'espère, saura vous satisfaire. Pour les shippeurs d'entre vous, ne perdez pas espoir, bientôt des nouvelles de votre couple préféré (non, non, tout n'est pas terminé, ce serait trop simple !). L'histoire semble avancer lentement, mais c'est pour faire durer le plaisir..._

* * *

Dans la salle de combat, Sheppard supervisait les plus jeunes recrues qu'il n'avait jamais entraînées. La dizaine de cadets rassemblés dans la salle d'entraînement étaient en effet âgés d'une douzaine d'années, pour les plus âgés. Oh ! ils étaient déjà bien entraînés, en plus d'être motivés et gonflés à bloc... Mais ils restaient des enfants ! Des enfants qu'on entraînait pour la guerre. Alors qu'ils s'exerçaient, par paires, à la routine que John venait de leur enseigner, le coach faisait le tour de la pièce tout en les observant. Certains avaient à peine les mains assez grandes pour tenir une arme. Les combats contre les Wraiths étaient sanglants, et la guerre contre les Ori n'avait rien d'un pique-nique au soleil. Il frissonna à l'idée que la plupart de ces enfants seraient bien incapables de revenir vivants de leur première mission… Et ceux qui retourneraient à la maison auraient été victimes de leur propre chance, tout simplement. Les recrues prenaient néanmoins leur travail très au sérieux, et c'était probablement ce qui effrayait le plus le colonel Sheppard. Ils avaient la fougue et l'énergie de leur jeunesse – Sheppard avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de vingt ans en à peine une heure – mais ils possédaient également l'impatience que tout cela comprenait. Ils rêvaient tous de combattre des Ori, de tuer des Wraiths, de devenir les héros dont la race humaine avait besoin, mais ils n'auraient pas été assez grands pour atteindre les pédales d'une voiture… 

Après les avoir regardés se lancer au sol pendant plus d'une heure, John leur donna congé et les enfants se dispersèrent à travers la cité. Sheppard les imita et, inquiet de l'entraînement auquel il venait d'assister, marcha vers l'ancien bureau de Weir, qu'occupaient maintenant Teyla et Daniel, à tour de rôle. Il frappa trois coups à la porte, puis une voix provenant de l'intérieur l'invita à entrer. Teyla était assise derrière le bureau, et cette vision eut un drôle d'effet sur John. C'était étrange, mais sans doute finirait-il par s'y habituer…

- John ! l'accueillit-elle. Heureuse de vous voir. L'entraînement s'est bien déroulé ?

- Justement, répondit-il en s'avançant vers elle, parlons de cet entraînement. Vous m'aviez parlé de cadets, Teyla, pas d'une garderie…

Teyla le dévisagea un moment avant de lui répondre.

- Alors ça s'est mal passé ? Les cadets sont habituellement très disciplinés…

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! la coupa Sheppard, énervé. Ces cadets sont à peine pubères, Teyla ! Comment voudriez-vous qu'ils combattent une armée de Wraiths affamés ?

- Parce que vous voyez une meilleure solution ? lui demanda-t-elle, sans changer le ton neutre de sa voix. Les Ori ont envahi la Terre et toute sa galaxie. Dans la nôtre, ce sont les Wraiths qui ne pensent qu'à nous éliminer. Alors que voulez-vous que nous fassions, John ? Laisser ses enfants s'amuser en attendant qu'ils soient assez grands pour servir de nourriture aux Wraiths ? La population de la Terre n'et plus ce qu'elle était, John. La VIE, n'est plus ce qu'elle a déjà été. Ces enfants doivent être préparés. C'est ce que nous faisons. Nous leur enseignons à se défendre, à défendre les leurs et leur cité. Nous sommes trop peu nombreux face à nos innombrables ennemis. Chaque paire de bras disponible doit être utilisée.

Sheppard ne savait plus quoi dire. Ils restaient tout de même des enfants !

- Nous voulons éviter la mort de tous ces enfants, poursuivit Teyla. C'est là le meilleur moyen que nous avons trouvé. Et si je peux me permettre, colonel Sheppard, vous n'êtes dans notre cité que depuis une journée à peine…

Le fait que Teyla soit si rapidement passée à _colonel Sheppard_, plutôt qu'à _John_ trahissait l'insulte qu'elle venait de subir. Sheppard baissa les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Il n'était toujours pas d'accord avec l'entraînement de si jeunes recrues.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il à demi repentant. Je verrai à vous laisser mener votre cité comme vous l'entendez, Teyla.

Il fit demi tour et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque la voix de son ancienne amie le retint dans la salle.

- Colonel Sheppard, sachez simplement que l'introduction aux arts de combat, que nous inculquons à nos habitants dès l'âge de dix ans, est une de VOS idées. Du moins, elle le sera si les événements ne changent pas leur cours…

John fit mine de ne pas en faire de cas, et malgré l'animosité qui habitait son cœur, il quitta la pièce.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

McKay avait passé la nuit dans le laboratoire avec lui-même. Enfin, le futur lui-même… Tous les deux avaient cherché un moyen de renvoyer McKay et ses acolytes à leur époque, mais aucun des deux n'avait abouti à une solution concluante. Il était maintenant près de midi, et aucun des deux n'avait fermé l'œil depuis plusieurs heures.

- Il nous faudrait tout simplement provoquer une éruption solaire ! lâche le jeune McKay au bout de plusieurs heures.

- Bien sûr ! ironisa le vieux, c'est tellement simple ! Tu imagines la quantité d'énergie que ça nous prendrait ?

- L'équivalent d'un milliard de millions d'éclairs ?

Le vieux McKay se leva d'un bond et jeta les bras au ciel.

- Un milliard de millions d'éclairs ? explosa-t-il. Écoute _Marty_, remonte dans la _DeLorean_ et laisse travailler les professionnels ! Provoquer une éruption solaire… et puis quoi encore ?

- Oh ! et puis cesse donc de ronchonner, vieux plouc ! s'écria le jeune McKay en se levant à son tour. Je cherche une solution, moi, au moins !

L'aîné haussa les sourcils et se mit à ricaner.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. « Je cherche une solution, moi, au moins ! » Et quelle recherche approfondie ! Après une nuit de travail, tout ce que tu arrives à trouver comme hypothèse est basé sur des idioties !

Le ton avait sérieusement monté, et le jeune McKay n'entendait pas en rester là.

- Idioties ? hurla-t-il, furieux. Et qui est-ce qui avait peur de me rencontrer ? Qui est-ce qui avait peur à ses fesses, hein ? C'était pas des idioties, ça ?

Le vieux fronça les sourcils, feignant ne pas avoir été touché, mais la remarque avait atteint tout droit son but.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer, maintenant que je t'ai vu ? poursuivit le jeune. Mes cheveux ne s'empêcheront pas de tomber pour autant ! Merde, j'arrive pas à croire que j'aurai le caillou aussi dégarni…

Il se laissa tomber sur un tabouret et appuya son menton dans sa main. Le vieux était toujours aussi furieux.

- Je te demande pardon ? Le CAILLOU, comme-tu le dis si bien, il t'appartiendra un jour ! Alors je te conseille de la boucler, espèce de… de novice !

Le jeune McKay se leva d'un bond pour répliquer, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'un « Hey ! » les fit tous les deux sursauter. Sheppard était dans l'embrasure de la porte du labo, bras croisés.

- Vous êtes malades ? leur demanda-t-il. On vous entend depuis le onzième sous-sol !

- Quel onzième sous-sol ? demanda le vieux Rodney.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous vous engueulez comme des enfants !

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux McKay.

Sheppard soupira.

- Bon, finit-il par conclure, alors disons simplement que c'est Rodney qui a commencé, et que c'est à McKay de finir…

Les deux McKay le regardèrent, yeux mi clos et bras croisés, puis plissèrent simultanément le nez. Réalisant leur récation identique, tous les deux poussèrent un soupir (identique, toujours...) et levèrent les bras au ciel. Voyant qu'ils agissaient toujours de la même façon, tous les deux lâchèrent un : "Mais c'est pas vrai ", auquel surenchérit le jeune McKay :

- On ne va pas faire ça indéfiniement !

Sheppard avala de travers. _Deux_ Rodney McKay, la vision était beaucoup trop troublante !

-Je crois, leur dit John, qu'un petit moment de repos s'impose. Pour tous les deux !

Les deux Rodney se regardèrent, puis posèrent leurs identiques regards sur le colonel.

- Attend de rencontrer ton vieux double, lui dit le jeune McKay avant de quitter la pièce. On verra bien si tu rigoles toujours autant !

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Sam et Mitchell avaient rejoints Daniel. Celui-ci, pleinement convaincu du bien-fondé de l'idée de Cassandra de tout révéler aux voyageurs du temps, voulait leur montrer le plus de choses possible. Plus ils en sauraient sur ce que leur réservait l'avenir, mieux ils seraient outillés pour l'éviter. Daniel avait passé l'après-midi à leur faire visiter la cité, puis leur avait montré certaines de leurs plus grandes percées et de leurs découvertes. Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois dans la salle de commandement, alors que Daniel préparait le départ de SG-A pour une mission sur PA7-493.

- Nous entretenons des liens avec les populations de centaines de mondes différents, leur expliqua Daniel. Les habitants de PA7-493, qu'on appelle plus communément la planète Iaraan, sont des gens simples, pacifiques, des cultivateurs pour a plupart. Ce sont eux qui nous fournissent le plus gros de nos réserves en nourriture. En échange, nous leur avons fourni quelques techniques un peu plus modernes qui leur permettent d'optimiser leurs récoltes.

Mitchell hocha la tête, un peu nonchalant. Arriva alors une jeune femme, vêtue d'une tenue d'exploration noire, semblable à celles que portaient les membres de SG-1 lorsqu'ils partaient en mission. L'insigne de la Tauri, ainsi que celui d'Atlantis ressortaient sur son bras droit. Elle était plutôt grande, avait les yeux presque noirs et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus par une queue de cheval.

- Major Emmagan, la salue Daniel en la voyant arriver. Votre équipe est prête ?

Mitchell avala de travers. Major Emmagan ? Cette fille était la même Mac qu'il avait vue la veille, couverte de sable et les yeux rouges ? Elle semblait pourtant être tout autre. La différence était indescriptible. La jeune femme avait fini par prendre une douche, ses cheveux étaient droits et visiblement coiffés, et toute trace de fatigue ou d'harassement avait disparu de son visage. L'attirance incompréhensible que Cameron avait réussi à réprimer pendant la nuit remonta à la surface d'un seul trait. Bon sang ! elle pouvait être drôlement attirante… Et cette fille était major ? Elle avait quoi, vingt-cinq ans, tout au plus ?

- SG-A est prête pour le départ, répondit Mac sans prêter attention à Mitchell qui bavait presque devant elle. Notre mission diplomatique peut commencer…

Daniel haussa les sourcils alors que la jeune femme avait un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle. C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, non ? Nous allons entretenir nos bonnes relations avec nos fournisseurs…

- Tâche seulement de ramener Sawyer et Mendoza en un seul morceau. Et surveille Kate, s'il te plaît, vois à ce qu'elle ne _relationne_ pas trop.

D'un air faussement insulté, Mac posa une main sur sa poitrine.

- Je prends soin de mes hommes, docteur Jackson. Je veille sur eux et m'assure qu'aucun ne tombe au combat.

Daniel lâcha un soupir, Mac se mit à rire.

- Je veillerai sur ta fille à une condition : que tu demandes à Cassie de bien surveiller Tyler et qu'elle l'empêche de se lever trop vite. Le connaissant, il voudra quitter son lit demain matin…

- Dis donc, c'est ton fils, ou le mien ?

La jeune femme sourit, puis fit demi-tour pour quitter la pièce. Mitchell ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux une seule seconde. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna.

- Peut-être les voyageurs voudraient-ils se joindre à nous ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant autant à eux qu'à Daniel. Question de voir comment se déroulent nos relations avec les habitants d'autres mondes…

Daniel tourna la tête vers Mitchell, qui se tourna vers Sam, l'air de dire : « On peut ? Vraiment ? ». Celle-ci hocha les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit donc Cameron. J'ai toujours adoré les rencontres diplomatiques.

Ils partirent donc près d'une heure plus tard, avec une équipe beaucoup plus grande qu'il n'était prévu au départ. Teal'c, Daniel et Vala avaient décidé de rejoindre SG-A, Mitchell, Carter, McKay et Sheppard dans leur voyage vers Iaraan.

- Comme au bon vieux temps, murmura Vala en souriant.

Les voyageurs du temps furent présentés à la jeune Jenny Jenny Roper, la fille de Cassandra, qui venait tout juste d'avoir quinze ans, à Kate Jackson qui, physiquement, aurait pu passer pour une version féminine de Daniel, à Diego Mendoza, le scientifique de l'équipe, ainsi qu'à William Sawyer, un jeune major dont l'attitude n'était pas sans rappeller celle d'un certain colonel Sheppard…

- SG-A, vous avez la permission de quitter la base, fit la voix de Teyla dans les haut-parleurs de la cité.

Tournée vers la salle de commandement, Mac esquissa un sourire et envoya un salut militaire à sa mère avant de passer la porte la première. Ses coéquipiers la suivirent de près, puis ce fut le tour de Mitchell, comme hypnotisé par la jeune femme. Daniel, Vala et Teal'c marchèrent derrière, alors que Sheppard et Carter fermaient la marche.

- Dans quoi s'est-on encore embarqué ? demanda Sheppard à Carter, juste avant de passer la porte.

Sam haussa les sourcils et haussa les épaules, puis tous les deux traversèrent le vortex.

* * *

_Ça ne fait que commencer... Croyez-vous sérieusement que Mitchell, Sheppard, Carter et McKay savent vraiment TOUT ce qui les attend dans ce futur étrange ? Ce n'était que la pointe de l'iceberg. Beaucoup d'autre surprises les attendent... Les shippeurs, ne lâchez pas (S/J forever!) !!! Envoyez-moi tous vos feed-backs et vos idées, j'ADORE avoir de vos nouvelles !!!_


	10. Chapitre 10

**Le Voyage**

_10e chapitre de mon histoire !!! J'ai pris mon temps pour l'écrire, je le voulais vraiment à mon goût. Lâchez des reviews !!!_

* * *

La planète Iaraan était une planète forestière. La porte des étoiles était située au sommet d'une petite butte, et de là on pouvait observer les vallons de forêt qui se mélangeaient aux vertes collines. Mitchell ne put s'empêcher de faire un tour sui lui-même; le paysage était magnifique. Vala remarqua son admiration : 

- Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Cameron hocha la tête. Au loin, un peu plus vers le sud, de la fumée s'élevait vers le ciel, trahissant une présence humaine.

- Le campement des Fô est à un peu plus de trois heures de marche, vers le sud, leur expliqua le major Emmagan en vérifiant les attaches qui retenaient son sac à son dos. Nous ferions mieux de nous y mettre, si nous voulons arriver avant la nuit.

Elle vérifia que tous les autres étaient arrivés, puis elle commença sa descente de la colline.

- Allez les enfants ! lança-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Daniel. On y va !

La petite troupe se mit donc en branle, Mac marchant la première et Teal'c fermant le cortège. Ils descendirent la colline et s'enfoncèrent dans une mince forêt, où les arbres étaient très petits et où le soleil éclairait le sol. Tout au long de leur excursion, Mitchell, Sam, Sheppard et McKay firent plus amplement connaissance avec les membres de l'équipe SG-A.

Il y avait, outre le major Emmagan et Tyler Jackson (qui était demeuré sur Atlantis et qui se remettait de ses blessures…), le major William Sawyer. À peine plus âgé que les deux autres, il avait grandi avec eux sur Atlantis. Il était sérieux et parlait peu. Grand, blond, le genre d'homme qui aurait pu être mannequin s'il avait vécu sur Terre… Bref, tout à fait le style d'homme que McKay détestait ! Il était le fils du major Andrew Sawyer, qui avait autrefois fait partie de SG-22 et qui s'occupait maintenant de la formation des jeunes recrues.

Le lieutenant Diego Mendoza était son complet opposé. Petit, les cheveux noirs et le teint foncé, il avait la parole facile et riait de tout et de rien. Tout au long du voyage, il s'entretint avec McKay, répondant aux questions du scientifique avec entrain, et le questionnant sur divers sujets.

Katherine Jackson n'était pas très grande, mais elle semblait avoir hérité de l'énergie inépuisable de sa mère. Vala semblait en effet avoir trouvé une adversaire à sa mesure. Les deux femmes passaient leur temps à se quereller pour des bagatelles, et se réconciliaient presque aussitôt pour mieux se chicaner plus tard. Kate avait par contre hérité du physique de son père : les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux cachés derrière des lunettes… Son énergie débordante trahissait cependant une riche vivacité d'esprit et, malgré son jeune âge, une certaine sagesse émanait d'elle.

Jenny Roper était le cadet qui venait compléter l'équipe. Tout comme sa petite sœur Haylie, Jenny était le portrait fidèle de sa mère au même âge. La fille de Cassandra avait tout juste quinze ans et elle n'en était qu'à ses premières missions. Même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre sur ce territoire connu, elle suivait le major Emmagan de très près.

Leur marche fut légère et agréable. La petite bande causait de tout et de rien, et le voyage leur sembla même de courte durée. Au coucher du soleil, ils débouchèrent sur une colline. Au loin, de grandes tentes abritaient des campeurs qui leur firent de grands signes de la main en les voyant tous arriver. Sam se tourna vers Daniel, d'un air interrogateur.

- N'avais-tu pas dit qu'ils étaient des cultivateurs ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- La planète est aujourd'hui habitée par deux groupes, lui répondit Daniel. Il y a les Bahn, qui sont des cultivateurs et qui récoltent pour nous à peu près tout ce que nous mangeons sur Atlantis. Puis, il y a les Fô, qui vivaient autrefois sur une planète qui a été détruite par les Ori. Les Bahn ont offert de partager leur monde avec les réfugiés Fô, et ils se sont installés ici.

Sam haussa les sourcils. Elle avait décidément hâte de rencontrer ces Bahn, qui semblaient si généreux…

Des enfants du campement Fô coururent vers eux. Le major Emmagan tendit les bras à un petit garçon d'environ six ou sept ans, aux cheveux noirs qui vint se blottir contre elle et qui semblait ne jamais vouloir la lâcher. Une fillette aux cheveux roux, un peu plus jeune que le garçon, fit de même avec le major Sawyer qui sembla perdre son air sérieux pour lui décrocher un immense sourire. Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs, puis la prit sur son dos, et la fillette guida sa monture jusqu'au village. Les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire alors que le major galopait et faisait tourner la petite, qui lâcha un petit rire cristallin.

Arrivés au campement, ils furent accueillis par tous les habitants. La rencontre avait l'air d'une véritable réunion de famille. On s'embrassait, on s'étreignait… Tous semblaient heureux et en fête. Daniel présenta les quatre voyageurs du temps au peuple Fô, puis un homme âgé, assez gros et aux rares cheveux blancs prit la parole :

- Soyez les bienvenus, amis de nos amis ! Je m'appelle Hâ, je suis le chef de ce village. Soyez ici comme chez vous. Que diriez-vous d'aller vous changer avant le repas ?

Les quatre voyageurs du temps se regardèrent, puis Mitchell tourna son regard intrigué vers Daniel.

- Merci, Hâ, répondit Daniel. C'est très apprécié.

Les voyageurs se séparèrent, et les hommes entrèrent dans une tente alors que les femmes pénétraient dans une autre. Sam ne put s'empêcher de constater le luxe qui s'offrait à eux. La tente dans laquelle elle venait d'entrer avec le major Emmagan, Vala, Katherine et Jenny était très grande, et divisée en plusieurs compartiments par de grands draps pendant du plafond. L'entrée était très vaste, et le sol était couvert de coussins. Elle ne put réprimer un « Wow… » admiratif qui fit sourire Vala. Mac – enfin, le major Emmagan - et Katherine semblaient tout à fait à l'aise dans cet environnement, signe que ce n'était pas là leur première expérience dans le camp. Jenny était comme Sam, plus réservée et plus craintive. Deux femmes Fô entrèrent dans la tente, déposèrent des vêtements sur une petite table basse, puis Mac les remercia en se baissant et en joignant les mains. Les femmes Fô sortirent, laissant seules les cinq voyageuses. Vala, Kate et Mac s'emparèrent de certains des vêtements, puis Mac se tourna vers Jenny et Sam.

- Pour les Fô, la couleur représente la beauté du monde et de l'univers. Vous avez probablement remarqué que leurs tentes, tout comme leurs costumes et ornements, sont multicolores. Ils ne portent pas de noir, car selon eux, le noir est synonyme de dévastation, de destruction… Alors nous avons pris l'habitude de nous ajuster à leurs coutumes, lors de nos voyages.

Sam hocha la tête. Mac tendit les vêtements qu'elle tenait dans ses bras à la petite Jenny, puis en prit d'autres qu'elle tendit à Carter. Sam les observa : une robe d'un bleu d'azur, et une cape à capuchon. Le tissu était magnifique. Non seulement la couleur était-elle resplendissante, mais la robe était faite de soie, de fine dentelle, de perles turquoise et de broderies. C'était magnifique !

Les cinq femmes se changèrent donc. Vala avait hérité d'une longue robe droite d'un magnifique vert émeraude, aux épaules découvertes et aux manches longues, et dont la jupe était faite de plusieurs épaisseurs de tissus très fins. Jenny arborait une petite tunique bleue qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse, ainsi que d'un collant dans les mêmes teintes et d'une écharpe qu'elle avait nouée sur sa tête. Kate, quant à elle, portait aussi une robe longue, et les replis du tissus découvraient toute la palette de mauve et de violet qui pouvait probablement exister. Mac avait hérité d'une robe rouge qui, sans être flamboyante, attirait le regard. Elle avait également un voile qu'elle portait lâche sur sa tête et autour de son visage.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent enfin de la tente, le soleil s'était couché, et un immense feu de camp illuminait le centre du village. Une douce odeur de nourriture s'élevait dans l'air, mais Sam n'aurait pu deviner ce que c'était. Probablement un animal local… Les conversations des Fô se mélangeaient aux rires et à la musique. L'atmosphère était à la fête. Un homme s'approcha du petit groupe de femmes. Il était grand et devait avoir un peu plus de trente ans, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond cendré et ses yeux étaient probablement les plus bleus que Sam n'avait jamais vus. Il les salua toutes d'un galant signe de la tête.

- Mesdames, leur dit-il de sa vois grave, permettez-moi de vous complimenter sur votre tenue de ce soir. Et aussi de vous souhaiter la bienvenue au village.

- Bo ! s'exclama Vala qui visiblement le connaissait très bien, toujours aussi séduisant. Tu sais, si j'étais un peu plus jeune…

- Maman ! s'interposa Katherine.

Vala haussa les épaules, mais Bo n'avait pas l'air impressionné le moins du monde. Il s'intéressa cependant à Sam et à Jenny.

- Tiens, dit-il, voilà deux visages qui me sont inconnus. Puis-je savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur ?

Vala présenta Sam et Jenny, tout en omettant la partie de l'histoire disant que Sam venait du passé. Puis elle bifurqua sur les yeux de Bo, qui étaient, selon elle, plus beaux de jour en jour… Mac s'interposa.

- Nous te remercions, Bo. C'est toujours un plaisir de revenir dans votre village.

- Mais, tout le plaisir est pour moi, Mac…

Il releva fièrement la tête, puis s'adressa au petit groupe :

- Permettez que je vous enlève votre major un moment ?

Aucune d'entre elles n'eut le temps de répondre qu'il tenait déjà Mac par le bras et que tous les deux disparaissaient entre les tentes. Jenny, Kate, Vala et Sam retrouvèrent le reste de leur équipe assis autour du grand feu de camp. Mendoza, Mitchell et Sheppard buvaient déjà…

La soirée avait passé comme un coup de vent, mais la nuit était encore jeune. Autour de leur feu, les voyageurs riaient de bon cœur en compagnie des habitants du village. Mac ne tarda pas à revenir, mais aucune trace de Bo. La jeune femme prit place à côté de Mitchell, qui crut défaillir. Il s'était empêché de laisser vagabonder son esprit depuis la veille, mais c'était comme si la providence faisait tout pour le tenter. La jeune femme dans sa robe rouge était tout simplement… la beauté à l'état pur ! Il ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux, même si la voix de sa conscience lui criait de cesser ses enfantillages. Il n'avait tout de même plus quatorze ans ! _« Reprends-toi, Cam, reprends-toi… »_ Mac dut sentir son regard posé sur elle, puisqu'elle se tourna vers lui. Surpris, il détourna les yeux, et elle retourna vite à sa conversation avec Teal'c. Cameron prit une grande respiration, de disant intérieurement qu'une bonne douche froide lui aurait fait le plus grand bien…

Les danses étaient de plus en plus joviales, et Daniel ne put retenir Vala plus longtemps. Elle se leva, l'entraînant avec elle, et ils rejoignirent le flot de danseurs qui virevoltaient autour du grand feu. Kate rejoignit à son tour un jeune homme qu'elle semblait connaître, et disparut à son tour. Sheppard se leva et tendit la main à Sam, qui resta surprise.

- Ben quoi ? lui dit-il simplement. C'est pas tous les jours la fête, non ?

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, et le suivit, néanmoins. Mitchell les observa un moment, puis une voix venant de tout près le tira de sa rêverie :

- Alors, vous m'accompagnez ?

Il se tourna. Mac le fixait de ses grands yeux noirs. Le voile qu'elle portait était tombé sur ses épaules, comme un grand foulard, dévoilant ses cheveux bruns qui brillaient à la lueur du feu.

- Pardon ? lui demanda-t-il, pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Vous dansez avec moi ? répéta-t-elle.

Mitchell avala de travers, puis se leva d'un bond.

- Avec joie, lui répondit-il en la prenant par la main.

Les chansons se succédèrent, de même que les danses et les partenaires. Les rires fusaient de toutes parts, la nuit était claire et l'ambiance à la fête. Alors que la plupart des villageois et des voyageurs étaient encore à danser autour du feu, Mac reprit sa place assise le temps de retrouver son souffle. Le major Sawyer y était aussi, regardant les danseurs. La jeune femme riait encore et respirait à toute hâte lorsqu'elle vint prendre place près de lui. Il la regarda quelques secondes, avant de lui demander :

- Alors… comment va Bo ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, puis le regarda d'un air sérieux.

- Depuis quand tu t'en soucies ? lui donna-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Il haussa les épaules en dirigeant son regard à nouveau vers les danseurs.

- Non, poursuivit-elle, continue, ça m'intéresse.

- Mac… soupira-t-il en renversant sa tête vers l'arrière.

- Mac… quoi ?

- Je m'informe, c'est tout !

Mac secoua la tête. Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage.

- Écoute, Mac, finit par lui dire William, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes envahie.

- Je ne me sens pas envahie, répondit-elle dans détacher son regard des danseurs qui continuaient leur ronde devant elle.

- Et moi je te connais assez pour savoir quand tu mens…

Elle détourna lentement la tête, et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? lui donna-t-elle pour toute réponse.

- Non.

- Trintia va avoir un bébé.

William lâcha un soupir. C'était donc ça, l'animosité qu'il avait senti chez elle alors qu'elle était revenue de sa promenade avec Bo… Il la regarda, et savait qu'elle avait flanché, en dedans. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Allez, viens…

Il la prit par les épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle ne pleura pas, mais il savait qu'à l'intérieur, elle avait mal. Mais elle ne le montrerait jamais. Même pas à Tyler. Mac était comme ça… Il finit par se détacher d'elle et la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux.

- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il en penchant sa tête de côté, tu viens danser ? Je parie que je peux te l'enlever de la tête, au moins le temps d'une danse.

Elle lui fit un sourire à demi sincère, mais il décida de s'en contenter. Elle le suivit entre les ombres et ils finirent par se confondre aux autres.

Les heures semblaient trop courtes, et la nuit fila plus vite que le vent. Les villageois avaient regagné leurs tentes, de même que la plupart des voyageurs. Sam, Teal'c et Daniel étaient pratiquement les seuls à être encore éveillés. Assis près du feu, ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Des missions qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble, et de toutes ses journées qu'ils avaient passées avec SG-1. Pour Daniel et Teal'c, cette conversation faisait ressortir des souvenirs enfouis depuis très longtemps. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé depuis des lunes… Et Sam prenait toujours un malin plaisir à discuter avec ses (anciens…) amis.

Dans la tente, juste derrière eux, les autres voyageurs dormaient, épuisés. Sheppard, Mitchell, Sawyer et Mendoza s'étaient promis, avant d'aller au lit, de ne plus jamais toucher au vin des Fô, promesse faite les doigts croisés derrière le dos… Alors que ses compagnons dormaient d'un profond sommeil, Mac connaissait une nuit plutôt agitée.

_Elle avait souvent fait le même rêve. En fait, elle le faisait régulièrement, et ce depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais jamais le rêve n'avait été aussi clair. Elle se trouvait dans une maison. Une vraie maison, non pas un appartement d'Atlantis. Elle avait vu cette maison souvent, en rêve. Mais cette fois, elle en percevait les moindres détails. Elle sentait la chaleur sur sa peau, elle entendait le crépitement des bûches dans le foyer, et des voix en provenance du salon… Elle, était dans la cuisine. Dans ses mains : des biscuits dans une petite assiette. Elle était toute petite, et juchée sur une chaise. Elle portait une robe à petites manches, de couleur limette, et dans son dos, deux petites ailes de papier. Penchée sur les biscuits, ses cheveux bouclés lui chatouillaient le visage. Elle descendait de son perchoir, et suivait les voix. Mais au salon : personne. Elle laissa les biscuits près de la cheminée, et les voix se firent de nouveau entendre. Il n'y en avait qu'une seule, à présent. La voix chantait. Mac prit alors les escaliers, qui semblaient infiniment hauts, puis suivit le corridor, qui lui semblait ne jamais avoir de fin. Une porte au fond était ouverte. Elle avait vu cette porte cent fois auparavant, sans toutefois jamais s'en souvenir dans les détails. Une faible lumière venait de la pièce. Elle s'avança lentement vers elle, ses petites jambes aidant pour beaucoup… La voix devenait plus claire. C'était une voix grave, familière. Ce n'était pas une voix de ténor, en fait elle était à peine juste, mais cette voix avait quelque chose de rassurant. Elle reconnaissait la chanson._

_Goodnight, my ange__l  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_Elle arriva enfin dans le cadre de la porte. Deux garçons étaient assis dans le même lit, l'un à la tête et l'autre au pied. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers elle. Ils étaient blonds tous les deux, le plus petit avait les yeux bleus, et l'autre avait les yeux aussi noirs qu'elle. Dans un fauteuil, près du lit, un homme aux cheveux gris. À la vue de Mac, il arrêta de chanter et son regard se posa sur elle. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Noirs comme les siens._

_- Grace Mackenzie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans cette tenue ? fit alors une voix venant de derrière elle._

_La petite Mac fit demi tour. Une femme se tenait là, bras croisés, un sourire en coin._

_- Pas ma faute ! fit la voix de l'homme assis dans la pièce, Gracie voulait t'attendre pour se mettre en pyjama…_

_Mais la petite Grace ne pouvait détacher son regard de la femme qui se tenait debout devant elle. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus par une tresse qui lui descendait dans le cou. Elle portait une tenue militaire, certes, mais ce qui retenait l'attention de l'enfant, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus. Bleus comme l'océan._

Mac se réveilla en sursaut, et toute en sueurs. Elle était sur son lit de camp, dans la tente du campement des Fô. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…

* * *

_Alors, satisfaits ?!? LÂCHEZ LES REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!_

_(la chanson n'est pas de moi, c'est évidememnt de Billy Joel... Lullabye, une chanson magnifique !)_


	11. Chapitre 11

**Le Voyage**

_Pour ceux qui ne sont pas sûrs d'avoir bien compris le dernier chapitre, en voici un pour vous rattrapper...

* * *

_

Le soleil se levait à peine sur le campement des Kô, qui était désert. La brume matinale n'était pas encore dissipée, laissant planer sur le sol un mince brouillard aux airs plutôt surréalistes. Les restes du feu de camp fumaient encore, alors que tous les habitants du village, ainsi que chacun des voyageurs, étaient dans les tentes. On entendait quelques rares oiseaux et un ronflement de temps à autre venait briser le silence de ce paisible paysage. Une seule âme semblait vivante dans tout ce décor : Mac était assise devant les restes du feu de camp, encore vêtue de sa robe de soie rouge, les jambes repliées sur elle-même et fixant le vide droit devant elle. Elle ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là, et à franchement parler, ça lui était bien égal. Elle savait. Elle se souvenait, maintenant, et elle en voulait au monde tout entier. Suite à son rêve, plusieurs autres souvenirs lui étaient revenus au cours de la nuit. La plupart étaient encore flous, mais le fait de pouvoir mettre des voix et des visages sur des personnages qu'elle avait toujours crus imaginaires avait rouvert une blessure qu'elle avait oubliée depuis longtemps… Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : retourner sur Atlantis, et pouvoir enfin discuter avec sa mère. Elle avait l'impression que des siècles s'étaient écoulés en une seule nuit ! Elle revoyait les images d'un autre rêve, qu'elle avait fait si souvent mais qui, comme le premier, ne lui était jamais apparu plus clairement que cette nuit…

_La petite Mac portait un manteau rouge, ainsi qu'un foulard, un bonnet et des mitaines de laine blanche. Deux garçons jouaient dans la neige, à quelques mètres devant elle, au pied d'un grand arbre sans feuilles. Des flocons tombaient du ciel, et, la tête en l'air, la petite fille pensa qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Alors qu'elle observait le ciel qui semblait s'émietter avec chaque flocon, les garçons riaient de tout leur cœur en se lançant des boules de neige. Une voix se fit entendre, grave et sévère, venant du perron de la maison._

_- Jackie ! Danny ! Pour l'amour du ciel, vous allez être trempés !_

_La petite se sentit soudain soulever de terre, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Cette étreinte, même venant de par derrière, avait quelque chose de rassurant. Elle se mit à rire._

_- Gracie ! Hey, petit ange ! poursuivit la voix, tu as envie de rejoindre tes frères ?_

_La petite fille riait alors que les bras qui la soutenaient faisaient mine de la laisser tomber lentement vers le sol, et vers la neige._

Mac ferma ses grands yeux noirs, d'où s'échappa une larme. Elle revoyait clairement toutes les images, entendait chaque son, ressentait les bras de cet homme autour d'elle… C'était comme si elle était là…

_Suspendue la tête en bas, elle leva les bras dans l'espoir d'atteindre la neige qui recourait le sol. Mais une seconde voix interrompit son geste. Cette voix était plus douce, plus aiguë, et infiniment rassurante._

_- Jack ! Arrête ! À la tenir la tête en bas, tu vas la rendre malade…_

_L'enfant se sentit bouger, et les puissants bras qui la soutenaient la retournèrent pour la remettre debout sur le chemin enneigé. Elle se retourna et vit la femme qui était debout sur le perron de la maison. Elle était tellement belle ! Ses cheveux blonds étaient défaits, et sortaient de sous son bonnet blanc. La petite fille songea qu'elle voudrait bien lui ressembler, lorsqu'elle serait plus grande… _

_- Elle est fait solide, mon petit ange ! s'exclama l'homme à la voix grave. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : telle mère, telle fille…_

_La femme aux cheveux blonds lui prêta un sourire moqueur, et lui souffla un baiser, que l'homme fit mine d'attraper dans sa main. Il tendit son poing fermé à la petite fille, qui tendit sa petite mitaine et « prit » le baiser qu'elle fourra dans sa poche. La femme sourit, et l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de lui renvoyer un sourire identique. Puis, la femme se tourna vers les deux garçons :_

_- Jacob ! Daniel ! On s'en va !_

La voix de la femme résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Mac lorsque McKay sortit de la tente et s'étirant. Le major baissa la tête en se frottant les yeux alors que le scientifique venait prendre place près d'elle.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Mal dormi… lui donna-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Il hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Alors, lui demanda-t-il, quel est le plan de match, aujourd'hui ?

Elle lui répondit sans toutefois lever la tête.

- Je dois me rendre au village Bahn, qui est à environ une vingtaine de kilomètres plus au sud. Il faut aller voir comment avancent les récoltes, et vérifier qu'elles ont été assez bonnes pour suffire à tout le monde. Quelques trucs d'échanges commerciaux, rien de bien intéressant… SG-A doit venir avec moi, mais Daniel, Vala et Teal'c vont rester ici au camp. Vous pouvez y passer la journée, si vous voulez, nous reviendrons ce soir. Nous repartirons pour Atlantis demain matin…

McKay hocha la tête.

- Très bien, répondit-il, une journée de congé ne me fera pas de tort… Et puis je vais continuer à faire des calculs, question de trouver une façon de rentrer chez nous, je veux dire à notre époque.

Mac se leva soudainement d'un bond.

- Je vais aller réveiller mon équipe… dit-elle en laissant McKay seul avec lui-même.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la tente, elle vit que tout le monde dormait encore. Elle réveilla Jenny et Katherine, toutes deux endormies dans deux lits voisins, près de l'entrée de la tente, puis elle traversa les dormeurs pour retrouver Mendoza et Sawyer. Couchés sur le sol, il était évident qu'ils s'étaient couchés ivres morts. Elle s'accroupit et secoua le major Sawyer, qui ne réagit pas le moins du monde. Elle fit une seconde tentative, et il marmonna quelque chose à propos des mouches géantes de P5X-299, avant de se retourner dans son sommeil et de lui tourner le dos. Mac se leva, et lui envoya un coup de pied. Sawyer ouvrit les yeux.

- Oh ! Mac… marmonna-t-il d'une voix plaignante, c'est pas juste ! Je parie que tout le monde dort encore…

- Trente minutes, Sawyer, c'est tout ce que tu as pour ramasser tes affaires. Sinon je partirai sans toi.

Elle se dirigea vers Mendoza, et vit que William s'était rendormi. Elle soupira et tenta de réveiller le jeune capitaine, sans plus de succès. Elle agrippa son sac de voyage et sortit de la tente, pleine de frustration, et referma le rabat de la tente d'un geste brusque.

- Non mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de deux soldats encore ivres ? lâcha-t-elle en envoyant un coup de pied sur une gamelle qui traînait sur le sol.

Elle stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit que McKay n'était plus seul à l'extérieur. Sam et Teal'c l'avaient rejoint. Mac ne parla plus, mal à l'aise, mais Carter l'interrogea.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Mac hocha la tête d'un air sec, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Les trois autres la virent finalement disparaître entre les tentes. McKay et Carter regardèrent Teal'c, qui s'excusa et suivit Mac au pas de course.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de la retrouver. Elle était dans la forêt, près du petit ruisseau où les Fô allaient puiser leur eau, et lui tournait le dos. Elle avait retiré sa robe rouge, avait revêtu son pantalon et s'apprêtait à enfiler sa camisole.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? lui demanda Teal'c d'un air grave.

La jeune femme ne se retourna pas et finit de s'habiller.

- Quoi ? répondit-elle d'un ton cassant. Tu n'as pas vu l'état dans lequel se trouve mon équipe ? Entre dans la tente et va voir, tu remarqueras qu'ils sont encore couchés, tous les quatre ! Voilà, ce qu'il y a !

Teal'c inspira un bon coup, respirant le mensonge. Quelque chose avait changé depuis la veille. Mac était différente. En fait, il ne la reconnaissait plus.

- Cesse de me mentir, Mac Emmagan, finit-il par lui dire, je te connais trop pour que tu puisses me faire croire à une pareille histoire...

Mac demeura silencieuse. Teal'c s'approcha d'elle lentement, mais elle ne se retourna toujours pas. Il était tout près d'elle lorsqu'elle lui répondit d'une petite voix :

- Et moi je croyais vous connaître…

Il ne la toucha pas, mais vit que sa respiration s'était intensifiée.

- Mac…

- Laisse tomber les « Mac » ! lui lança-t-elle en se retournant, le visage couvert de larmes. Pourquoi continuer à se mentir ? C'est Grace, c'est ça ? Au fond, ça l'a toujours été !

Teal'c ne broncha pas, comme à l'habitude, mais la remarque le prit littéralement par surprise.

- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ? continua Mac. Pourquoi est-ce que vous m'avez menti ? Maman, Daniel, Vala, Rodney, John, Cassie, toi… tout le monde était au courant, n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde le savait ! Et tout le monde a joué le jeu…

- Ce n'était pas si simple.

- Ce n'était pas si simple ? Oui, ce l'était ! Vous m'avez raconté que maman m'avait trouvée sur un vaisseau abandonné, que mes véritables parents étaient morts, tués par les Wraiths… Bon sang ! Que voulez-vous que je croie, maintenant ? Peut-être mes parents ne sont-ils pas morts du tout, si ça se trouve ?

Teal'c demeurait de marbre, mais il ressentait toute la fureur de la jeune femme. Il savait que ce jour finirait bien par arriver. Depuis vingt ans, il redoutait le moment où Mac découvrirait la vérité. Mais les années s'étaient écoulées, et jamais elle ne s'était doutée de rien. Alors il avait fini par se convaincre qu'elle n'en saurait jamais rien. Et pourtant…

- Qui t'as parlé de tout ça ? lui demanda-t-il. C'est _elle_ qui…

- Comment serait-elle au courant ? répondit Mac, soudainement beaucoup plus calme. Non. Je l'ai toujours su, seulement je ne le réalisais pas pleinement. Mais mes souvenirs deviennent de plus en plus clairs, à présent.

Elle s'était calmée, mais elle continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Teal'c voulut la prendre contre lui, mais elle recula.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça, Teal'c ? pourquoi m'avez-vous caché que Samantha Carter était ma mère ?


	12. Chapitre 12

**Le voyage**

_Bon, voilà un chapitre un peu plus long, qui devrait vous satisfaire pour un petit moment. N'ayez pas peur, même si je sais que ça réjouit les shippeurs d'entre vous, je ne suis pas devenue totalement fleur bleue. L'action sera plus intense dans le prochain chapitre. Je vous le promets, ça va pétarader un peu..._

* * *

« Je ne te laisserai pas partir toute seule, Mac, c'est hors de question ! » 

Mac était accroupie près de son sac à dos, en train de terminer les préparatifs pour son voyage jusqu'au village Bahn. Alors qu'elle mettait le nécessaire dans son sac, Daniel tentait de la dissuader de partir seule.

- Mon équipe est bourrée, Daniel, lui répondit-elle en continuant ses préparatifs. Les Bahn vont m'attendre. Je dois y aller.

- Très bien ! Alors je viens avec toi.

Mac se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui.

- Après ce que je viens d'apprendre, la dernière chose que je veux, c'est de vous avoir, Teal'c, Vala ou toi, à mes côtés pour la journée. Je dois me remettre les idées en place, sans vous entendre déblatérer de plates excuses bidon tout au long du chemin.

Daniel poussa un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, question de vérifier si l'un des quatre voyageurs du temps était dans les parages.

- Mac… Si nous t'avons caché la vérité sur les parents, c'était pour te protéger…

Mais la jeune femme leva une main, qu'elle mit entre elle et Daniel.

- J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui, Teal'c a fait le gros du travail, je te remercie.

Elle alla chercher de la viande séchée qu'une femme Fô lui avait préparée la veille, et la fourra dans son sac. Elle le hissa ensuite sur son dos et en noua les sangles, pendant que Daniel continuait de paniquer.

- Tu ne peux pas partir toute seule !

- Il n'y a rien, Daniel ! explosa Mac. Rien qui puisse me faire le moindre mal ! Cette planète est la plus emmerdante que j'aie jamais vue ! Alors arrête de t'en faire, je serai à portée de radio si quelque chose n'allait pas… Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que cela pourrait être !

Sans un mot de plus, elle fit demi-tour et entra dans la forêt. Daniel la regarda s'éloigner, impuissant, puis lâcha un soupir. Ils avaient vraiment fait une belle bourde… Lorsque qu'il revint plus près du campement, McKay, Sam, Teal'c, Vala et Sheppard étaient assis près des restes du feu de camp, en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Vala et Teal'c levèrent les yeux vers Daniel, qui hocha la tête bêtement. Vala poussa un soupir alors que Teal'c secoua la tête.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Mac n'avait pas voulu questionner Daniel et Teal'c outre mesure. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle redoutait tout ce qu'ils pourraient lui raconter… De toute façon, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait toléré les entendre débiter des discours préparés d'avance sur la façon dont ses parents étaient des gens extraordinaires, et pourquoi ils lui avaient caché toute son histoire pour la protéger… bla bla bla. Elle préférait attendre. Tout d'abord pour digérer la nouvelle. Ensuite, pour en parler avec la seule personne au monde en qui elle avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle. Elle se promit d'avoir une longue discussion avec sa mère à son retour sur Atlantis. Teyla avait toujours été très franche avec elle (enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait cru jusque là…) et elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui parler de tout. Même de ÇA.

Mac marchait d'un pas rapide, mais ne voyait pas défiler le paysage. Son esprit vagabondait dans des souvenirs qui ne cessaient de refaire surface…

_Le lac était brillant, cet après-midi là. Il faisait chaud, et la petite Grace profitait du soleil. Jacob lui avait mit un bâton de baseball dans les mains et lui montrait comment frapper la balle, comme le ferait un véritable joueur. Le bâton était évidemment trop grand pour elle, et elle n'avait même pas encore effleuré la balle, mais son grand frère ne perdait pas son infinie patience et lui la lançait encore et encore. Grace frappait, frappait et frappait encore : toutes les balles retombaient sur le sol sans jamais toucher le bâton. Alors Jacob s'approchait, ramassait la balle, puis retournait à sa place, prêt pour un nouveau lancer. Daniel, quant à lui, était accroupi un coin de la cour, près du lac, et avait recueilli des bestioles dans un pot qu'il s'amusait à observer avec une attention spectaculaire. Grace trouvait tout ça dégoûtant, et ne comprenait pas ce que son frère pouvait trouver d'attirant dans une grenouille, mais Daniel avait développé au fil des ans une fascination maladive pour la nature et les animaux, en particulier ceux qui pouvaient dégoûter sa petite sœur…_

_- Regarde la balle, Gracie ! lui répéta Jacob pour la millième fois. Ne la lâche pas des yeux !_

_Grace mit toute son énergie à sa concentration, et fixa la balle que Jacob avait dans les mains. Le garçon prit son élan, puis la lui lança doucement. Grace fixait toujours la balle. Elle s'élança, fit virevolter le bâton et entendit un « poc ! » qui résonna dans ses oreilles comme une fanfare. Elle avait réussi ! Elle l'avait frappée ! Jacob et elle suivirent le projectile des yeux alors qu'il semblait vouloir quitter la Terre en direction de l'espace. La balle monta, monta, monta, mais dut finalement redescendre et c'est comme une flèche qu'elle traversa une fenêtre du chalet de bois. L'homme aux cheveux gris, en train de pêcher depuis le quai, tourna la tête vers eux et constata le désastre. Les deux enfants figèrent, effrayés par ce qui serait sa réaction._

_- Jacob ! cria l'homme en se retournant. Je croyais t'avoir dit d'être prudent avec…_

_Mais en regardant les deux enfants aux yeux noirs et ronds comme des billes, il remarqua un dernier détail. C'était la petite qui tenait la batte. C'était elle qui faisait face à la maison, alors que son grand frère y tournait le dos. Et c'était elle qui avait les yeux pleins d'eau… _

_- Grace ? demanda-t-il. C'est toi qui as frappé cette balle ?_

_La fillette ne pleura pas, mais se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son grand frère se planta devant elle dans un esprit protecteur._

_- Non, papa ! répondit-il, c'est moi qui l'ai mal lancée. Grace n'a rien à voir là-dedans !_

_Jack se leva et marcha vers ses enfants, sous les yeux du petit Daniel qui faisait mine de disparaître dans les herbes hautes._

_- Tu as lancé cette balle DERRIÈRE toi, Jacob ? demanda Jack._

_Le garçon hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, sa petite sœur toujours cachée derrière lui. Jack promena son regard entre les deux enfants, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage._

_- Eh bien je suis très fier de toi, Jacob, dit-il simplement._

_Un point d'interrogation immense se dessina sur le visage du petit._

_- Je suis fier de toi, continua Jack, parce que tu as protégé ta sœur. Même si tu savais ce que ça allait te coûter. Veille toujours sur elle, Jacob. Peu importe le prix à payer. _

_Jacob hocha la tête. Mais Grace n'était pas soulagée pour autant. Courageuse, toutefois, elle fixa ses petits yeux noirs dans ceux de son père, tellement identiques aux siens, et attendit sa sentence. _

_- Quant à toi, Grace… Tu deviens une véritable championne, dis donc ! _

_Devant le sourire de son père, Grace se sentit soulagée. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, fière de son « exploit ». __C'est alors qu'un golden retriever arriva à tout hâte, tenant la balle dans sa gueule._

_- Thor ! s'exclama Jacob. Apporte la balle, mon chien !_

_Jack prit la petite Grace dans ses bras et appela le jeune Daniel._

_- Allez ! dit-il aux trois enfants. Il vaudrait mieux trouver à réparer cette vitre avant que votre mère s'en aperçoive…_

- Major Emmagan ! Attendez !

Mac fut tirée de sa rêverie par un cri venant de derrière elle. Elle se retourna : elle reconnut la silhouette du colonel Mitchell qui courait dans sa direction. Elle l'attendit, et il la rattrapa en moins de deux.

- J'ai cru que le voyage serait long, pour une personne seule…

Elle lui répondit par un demi sourire.

- Tout va bien, colonel, vous n'auriez pas dû vous déranger pour moi.

Mitchell se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- En fait, Carter, Sheppard et moi avons pensé qu'il pourrait nous être bénéfique de rencontrer les Bahn. On a tiré au sort, et j'ai perdu.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase d'un air de découragement, après quoi Mac haussa les sourcils en se mordant la joue. Mitchell réalisa le sens que pouvaient avoir pris ses dernières paroles…

- Non ! Je vaux dire, c'est pas dans ce sens que je voulais dire…

Mais Mac lâcha un petit soupir en dessinant sur son visage un sourire forcé que trahissaient ses yeux tristes. Le colonel Mitchell croyait l'avoir blessée, mais la vérité était qu'elle avait beaucoup d'autres choses à penser, plutôt que d'accorder une quelconque attention aux remarques de Cameron.

- Ça va colonel, lui dit-elle, y'a pas de mal…

Mitchell s'était arrêté alors qu'elle poursuivait sa marche. Fixant le sol, il songea qu'il était vraiment maladroit, et plus encore lorsqu'elle était dans les parages... Il soupira et reprit un pas plus rapide pour la rattraper. Ils marchèrent, elle devant, lui la suivant de près, pendant un long moment. Le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux semblait les étouffer un peu plus avec chaque minute qui passait. Ça en devenait insupportable pour Cameron, qui chercha un moyen de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Alors…se hasarda-t-il, le village Bahn est-il très différent de celui des Fô ?

- Les Bahn sont d'une toute autre culture, répondit le major sans même tourner la tête vers lui. Ils ont des maisons de pierre et cultivent les champs. Alors question de s'accorder un plus grand territoire exploitable, ils vivent éloignés les uns des autres. Nous les rencontrerons aujourd'hui dans la maison la plus proche, où ils devraient être réunis.

- Éloignés les uns des autres ? Mais n'est-ce pas un peu dangereux ?

- Dangereux ? Mais que voulez-vous qu'il leur arrive ?

Mitchell la regarda d'un air sceptique.

- Vous vivez dans le même monde que moi, non ?

Elle leva un sourcil.

- Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Mitchell, c'est qu'ils sont très vulnérables en cas d'une attaque, et probablement incapables de se défendre !

Mac lui répondit par un hochement de tête, mais Mitchell vit qu'elle était totalement en désaccord. Sans lui en parler davantage, car il sentait qu'elle n'approuverait pas son point de vue, il préféra se taire. Cette fille était décidément un drôle de morceau. Une journée c'était le désespoir, puis le jour suivant elle était tellement… enfin, elle semblait transpirer la joie et les rires, pour sombrer ensuite dans cet espèce de mutisme qui semblait ne pas l'avoir quittée depuis ce matin. Il lâcha un soupir, mais la suivit malgré tout.

- Il y a un bouclier, le surprit finalement Mac. Un champ électromagnétique qui protège cette planète, et qui est alimenté par un EPPZ. On ne le voit pas, mais tout ce qui entre dans le champ gravitationnel de cette planète est tout simplement… réduit en poussières !

Mitchell hocha la tête. Barbare, mais probablement très efficace.

- Nous avons installé le même système sur Atlantis, poursuivit la jeune femme. Dommage que les Anciens n'en aient pas laissé plus que deux…

- Et pour la porte ? Ils font comment ?

- C'est le même genre de système. Nous activons la porte pour communiquer avec eux, et les prévenir de notre arrivée par radio. Ils peuvent ainsi baisser le bouclier pour nous laisser passer, et le réactivent par la suite. Tout cela sans quitter le confort de leurs foyers…

Impressionnant. Vraiment impressionnant. En fait, songea Mitchell, c'était le genre de dispositif qui leur serait bien utile, sur Terre…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Au campement des Fô, Sam et McKay cherchaient toujours un moyen de retourner chez eux. Assis sur le sol en compagnie de Daniel, Teal'c, Vala et Sheppard, ils faisaient mille et un dessins sur la sable, qu'ils s'empressaient d'effacer d'un balayage de la main aussitôt qu'ils réalisaient que l'idée était mauvaise.

- Cassandra l'a pourtant déjà fait, affirma Carter. Avec SG-1, nous avons déjà été victimes d'une éruption solaire, qui nous a envoyés en 1969. Lorsque nous avons voulu retourner à notre époque, nous avons passé la porte quelques secondes trop tôt, et avons atterri dans le futur. De là, Cassandra nous a renvoyés à notre époque. Alors il faut croire que c'est une chose qui est possible !

Mais elle fut interrompue par Sheppard.

- Une minute ! Pourquoi ne pas simplement utiliser le jumper ? Ces machines possèdent la faculté de voyager dans le temps, non ?

- Oui ! s'exclama McKay. Bien sûr ! Avec une marge d'erreur de quelques dizaines d'années à peine ! Dans le pire des cas, nous retournerions en 1750… Ce serait déjà beaucoup mieux !

Sheppard le fixa un moment dans les yeux, puis McKay secoua la tête en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à : « Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… ».

- Mais pour l'amour du ciel ! lâcha Carter, si ça a déjà été fait, alors ce n'est pas impossible !

Elle appuya son front sur ses mains dans un ultime geste de découragement.

- Comme je me le suis déjà dit, poursuivit McKay, ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est créer notre propre explosion solaire. Ainsi, nous pourrions calculer avec exactitude le moment où nous devons passer la porte et retourner chez nous.

- Rodney, l'interrompit Daniel, je ne suis pas aussi calé que vous en astro-physique, mais est-ce réellement possible ?

- Bien sûr que non ! lâcha Carter. C'est probablement aussi simple que de vouloir mettre une lune en bouteille…

- Non, répliqua McKay, tout ce qu'il nous faut est le bon déclencheur…

- …et une quantité d'énergie monumentale ! termina Sam. Une quantité d'énergie qu'on ne peut contrôler, malheureusement.

Shepprad était maintenant debout, furieux de se sentir à ce point impuissant devant la situation.

- Alors on tente le coup avec le jumper ! lança-t-il. Parce que j'en ai marre d'être ici à ne rien faire !

- Très bien, l'appuya McKay. Passe le premier, et ne te retourne pas… Nous nous ferons un plaisir de ne pas t'accompagner !

Plus la journée passa, et plus le moral de l'équipe baissa. Lorsque le soleil disparut derrière la ligne d'horizon, ils en étaient au même point qu'en début de journée. Un seul détail inquiétait Daniel de plus en plus : Mitchell et Mac n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

Il trouva Sam assise seule près du feu, perdue dans ses pensées. Il sourit. Il trouvait ça encore étrange de la voir en vie. Elle était pratiquement identique au souvenir qu'il gardait d'elle, et il dut s'avouer que c'était un sentiment plutôt apeurant. Genoux repliés contre elle, bras entourant ses jambes, elle restait là, sans bouger, le visage éclairé par les flammes. Il s'avança et vint prendre place à côté d'elle.

Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, elle tourna la tête et lui sourit, alors qu'il lâcha un petit râle.

- Je n'ai plus la flexibilité que j'avais, dit alors simplement Daniel. C'est dur de croire que je suis déjà si vieux… J'ai du mal à m'asseoir sur le sol !

Sam se mit à rire.

- Tu n'es pas si vieux. Enfin, pas encore…

- Oh ! si… répondit Daniel qui riait jaune. L'âge d'être grand-père… Tu as regardé mes enfants ? Je crois que c'est ce qui me fait vieillir le plus. Les voir déjà si grands.

Sam hocha la tête.

- J'imagine…

Le silence s'installa entre eux, mais il n'était pas pesant. On dit que quelqu'un se sent bien avec une autre personne lorsqu'ils peuvent passer plusieurs minutes côte à côte sans se sentir obligés de s'adresser la parole. Entre Sam et Daniel, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Daniel regardait Sam se perdre à nouveau dans l'observation su feu de camp.

- Penny for your thoughts… lui dit-il simplement.

Elle sourit.

- Ne devines-tu pas un peu ?

C'était à lui de sourire maintenant.

- Et dire que vous nous avez caché tout ça si longtemps, répondit-il, songeur. Je croyais bien être en train de rêver, cette nuit où Jack est venu répondre alors que je frappais à ta porte…

Sam se mit à rire. Elle rêvait de voir enfin ce jour...

- Teal'c m'en a parlé, répondit-elle.

- Je crois que tu dormais encore, et je pense que Jack n'était pas trop éveillé non plus… Enfin, il a ouvert la porte toute grande, flambant nu, j'ai cru que j'allais avoir une attaque !

- Il était nu ? s'exclama Carter. Tu veux dire… ?

- Je veux dire tout nu ! Quelle autre interprétation du mot peut-il y avoir ?

Sam se mit à rire à gorge déployée. La vision devenait de plus en plus drôle.

- Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, poursuivit Daniel, est qu'il m'a regardé d'un œil encore somnolent, puis m'a tout simplement demandé : « Quoi ? Danny boy… Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais chez moi à une heure pareille ? ». J'étais incapable de dire un seul mot. J'ai ensuite entendu ta voix, venant du fond du corridor. Tu as dit : « Jack ? », et c'est là que ça m'a fait bizarre. Tu as ajouté : « Pour l'amour du ciel… », puis tu es apparue derrière lui, enroulée dans une couverture. Tu m'as vu, et c'est là que tes yeux sont devenus grands comme des billes. Tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire c'est : « Oh ! merde… ».

Daniel riait tout autant que Sam. En fait, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri autant. Plusieurs années en fait… Les deux amis n'en pouvaient plus et cherchaient tant bien que mal à respirer entre deux rires. Leur fou rire dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les fasse sursauter. Le bruit d'une arme. Puis d'une autre. Ça venait de la forêt. Sam et Daniel se levèrent, puis rejoignirent plusieurs autres Fô qui marchaient timidement vers l'origine des coups de feu. Une silhouette se dessina entre les arbres, puis une autre. Toutes les deux couraient en direction du campement. La première sortit finalement du bois à toute hâte : c'était Mitchell. Mac le suivait de près, et tous les deux hurlaient de toutes leurs forces:

- Wraiths !!!!

* * *

_Bon ! Un peu d'action ! Ça commençait à me manquer... J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire :_

_review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review... !_

_Vos commentaires, mais aussi vos idées et vos points de vue sur l'histoire seraient les bienvenus... _


	13. Chapitre 13

**Le voyage**

_J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude sur le chapitre que j'avais promis, mais j'ai finalement décidé de le couper en deux. Voilà donc DEUX nouveaux chapitres qui, je l'espère, continueront de vous satisfaire. Les reviews sont toujorus les bienvenus !!!_

* * *

Quelques heures après leur départ du camp des Fô, Mac et Mitchell avaient fini par aboutir dans un vaste champ, puis sur une petite route de campagne, bordée par les terres cultivés. De là, la marche ne fut plus bien longue et ils aperçurent bientôt un filet de fumée qui s'élevait à l'horizon. Une maison se dessinait au bout de la route.

- C'est là, avait dit simplement Mac. C'est la maison de Gonan, c'est là que nous allons rencontrer les Bahn.

Ils avaient poursuivi leur marche et, arrivés près de la petite maison de pierre, ils avaient été accueillis par une centaine de personnes. Mitchell avait remarqué que les Bahn étaient très différents de Fô. Leurs vêtements rappelaient ceux des paysans américains du 19e siècle : longue jupe et tablier pour les dames, pantalon court et tunique pour les hommes. Leur attitude était également différente. Ils étaient également beaucoup plus calmes, beaucoup plus sérieux que ceux avec qui ils partageaient leur planète. Malgré le fait qu'ils semblaient beaucoup moins portés sur les festivités que les Fô, ils n'en paraissaient pas moins sympathiques et accueillants, et Cameron s'était tout de suite senti le bienvenu. Ils avaient partagé un repas en plein air, puis Mitchell avait suivi Mac et trois Bahn à l'intérieur de la maisonnette, qui sentait bon la soupe chaude.

Les récoltes avaient été bonnes pour les Bahn, et ils prévoyaient pouvoir fournir de bonnes quantités de nourriture aux habitants d'Atlantis. Mac s'en réjouissait, et leur offrit d'envoyer une équipe pour faire l'entretien de leurs machines d'exploitation du sol. Ils avaient convenu d'ajouter deux autres machines, que les Taurians (Mitchell ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire lorsqu'il entendit Mac parler ainsi des terriens qui habitaient désormais Atlantis) viendrait livrer au printemps. La rencontre ne s'éternisa pas, et devant le souhait de Mac de rentrer au campement Fô avant la nuit, ils avaient fait leurs adieux aux Bahn et étaient partis sans plus de cérémonies.

Leur promenade de retour avait paru moins pénible à Mitchell. Mac avait semblé un peu plus détendue et plus joviale, et Cameron avaient enfin eu l'impression de retrouver la jeune femme avec qui il avait traversé la porte des étoiles, la veille. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, principalement des relations des Taurians avec les Bahn, de comment ils les avaient rencontrés et comment ils les approvisionnaient en technologies en tous genres. Puis ils avaient discuté de la vie sur Atlantis, et Mitchell avait beaucoup questionné la jeune femme sur Daniel, Teal'c et Vala. Ils avaient échangé des anecdotes, qui avaient beaucoup fait rire le major. Cameron s'était surpris à penser qu'elle avait le plus beau rire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Les plus beaux yeux également… La discussion avait sans doute ralenti leur marche, car il faisait maintenant nuit et ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés au camp.

- Daniel va me tuer, avait dit Mac, soudainement.

- Te tuer ? s'était étonné Mitchell.

-Il fait nuit noire, et nous ne sommes pas encore rentrés…

Mitchell avait pouffé de rire.

- Quoi ? s'était étonné Mac.

- Rien, c'est juste que j'aurais cru qu'il te ferait plus confiance. Un major et un colonel dans les bois à la tombée de la nuit, qui plus est sur une planète si…

- …si inoffensive ? Je sais, c'est idiot. Mais Daniel ne peut s'empêcher de se faire du mauvais sang pour tout le monde. J'ai eu peur du noir pendant des années, et il faisait tout pour m'éviter d'affronter ma crainte. Comme si ça avait pu me traumatiser…

Elle avait réprimé un rire. Mitchell, lui, ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Nous arrivons bientôt, avait ajouté Mac en lui rendant son sourire.

Mitchell avait cru fondre sur place. Son sourire avait ramené le soleil… Ils marchaient encore lorsqu'ils ont entendu un bruit qui attira leur attention. Se retournant, ils s'étaient regardés, un peu perplexes. Mais il n'y avait rien sur cette planète, même pas d'animal sauvage assez carnivore pour être susceptible de les attaquer. Ils avaient failli poursuivre leur marche somme si rien ne s'était passé, mais le bruit se répéta. Quelqu'un marchait, et il était tout près. Mitchell et Mac avaient levé leurs armes.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? avait crié Mitchell.

Aucune réponse. Un bourdonnement avait finit par ciller dans leurs oreilles. Malheureusement, ils ne le connaissaient que trop. Soudainement, un chasseur Wraith était passé au dessus de leurs têtes à toute vitesse. Mitchell s'était tourné vers le major Emmagan.

- Je croyais qu'il était impossible pour les Wraiths de venir sur cette planète ! s'était-il étonné.

- Je le croyais également…

Ils n'avaient cependant pas eu le temps de s'interroger davantage qu'un autre vaisseau avait traversé le ciel. Puis un autre. Et un autre. Ils étaient envahis ! Mitchell s'était mis à courir en direction du village, et Mac l'avait suivi de près. Leur course était effrénée, et la jeune femme pensait qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais couru aussi vite. Ses pensées allaient aux Fô, qui avaient vu leur précédente planète être réduite à néant par les Ori. Maintenant les Wraiths… Elle songeait aux enfants qui devaient encore jouer à travers les tentes, à tous ces gens qui ne se doutaient probablement de rien, mais qui allaient être attaqués d'une minute à l'autre. Elle avait redoublé d'ardeur et augmenté la cadence de sa course. Les pas qu'ils avaient entendu avaient repris, beaucoup plus rapides cette fois. Les Wraiths étaient tout proches. Ils arrivaient. Mac avait couru comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais ce n'était pas assez vite, et bientôt une grande silhouette était apparue derrière elle. Tout en poursuivant sa course, elle avait fait de son mieux pour tirer sur l'ennemi. En entendant les coups de feu, Mitchell s'était retourné pour apercevoir Mac qui tentait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser des Wraiths, toujours plus nombreux, qui semblaient apparaître entre les arbres. Il s'était mis à tirer à son tour. Après ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, Cameron avait enfin aperçu les toits des tentes du campement Fô entre les branches de la forêt. Courant de toutes ses forces, il avait foncé droit sur le village. Lorsqu'il avait enfin débouché sur le camp, il ne s'était pas arrêté de courir. Mac le suivait de très près, et malgré le fait que plusieurs des villageois semblaient s'attendre à une telle exclamation, ils avaient paru surpris d'entendre la jeune femme crier :

- Les Wraiths !


	14. Chapitre 14

**Le voyage

* * *

**

Le combat était fort inégal. Les Wraiths semblaient déferler comme une vague, arrivant toujours plus nombreux et sortant de dieu-sait-où. Les vaisseaux avaient envahi le ciel et faisaient voyager leurs rayons transporteurs à gauche et à droite, de façon aussi imprévisible que menaçante. Alors que Daniel tentait de guider les Fô vers la porte des étoiles, les autres faisaient l'impossible pour repousser les Wraiths. Mais l'impossible était encore trop pour eux. C'était un véritable carnage et les Fô couraient dans tous les sens, tentant pour la plupart de fuir dans les bois. Il faisait nuit noire, et malgré les stries de lumière qui zébraient le ciel, il était difficile aux villageois de trouver une cachette dans la pénombre. Katherine et Jenny avaient été mises en charge d'un groupe de Fô et devaient les conduire à la porte des étoiles. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient donc parties en tête d'une vingtaine de personnes, alors que Vala et Rodney fermaient la marche.

Au village, les autres s'étaient dispersés entre les tentes et les arbres, courant à gauche et à droite et tirant dans toutes les directions. La situation était plutôt cacophonique, mais Mitchell et Mac retrouvèrent finalement Daniel, Teal'c, Sheppard et le major Sawyer dans les bois, accompagnés d'un petit groupe de Fô.

- Il faut retourner à la porte ! cria Sheppard pour se faire entendre malgré les cris et les bruits de lutte.

- Où sont Mendoza et le colonel Carter ? demanda Mac.

- Aucune idée ! répondit Sheppard. Nous les avons perdus de vue il y a déjà un moment et…

Mac ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et agrippa solidement son arme avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le village.

- Partez ! lança-t-elle, nous vous rejoindrons.

- Mac ! crièrent Daniel et Sawyer simultanément.

Mais la jeune femme était déjà loin. Le major Sawyer agrippa son arme à son tour, puis jeta un œil à Daniel, qui hocha la tête. Sawyer se lança à la poursuite de la jeune major et disparut à son tour dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Mac avait l'impression de courir depuis des heures. Ses jambes la supportaient à peine. Chaque pas était un nouveau supplice qu'il lui fallait surmonter, et pourtant elle était toujours debout. Elle _devait_ les retrouver. Elle courut entre les arbres, tirant des coups de feu dans tous les sens, abattant des Wraiths partout sur son passage. Mais elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Rien de ce qui se passait tout autour ne lui semblait réel. Tout ce qui importait, c'était les vies de Mendoza et du colonel Carter. Spécialement celle du colonel Carter… Elle ne devait pas mourir. Pas maintenant. Trop de choses étaient en jeu. Trop de vies également. Trois en particulier…

Arrivée dans le village, elle tenta de se frayer un chemin entre les Fô qui fuyaient toujours l'attaque et les Wraiths sur lesquels elle tirait sans même sourciller. Sans même ralentir sa course, elle chercha partout. Il lui fallut longtemps pour enfin apercevoir la silhouette familière de Mendoza à l'autre bout du camp. Elle trouva au fond d'elle-même un regain d'énergie bien enfoui et augmenta la cadence, courant vers son ami. Le colonel Carter était avec lui, et tous les deux tentaient de fuir le village en compagnie d'un petit groupe de Fô effrayés. Alors que Mac courait, elle vit quelque chose que le groupe n'avait pas vu : un croiseur fendait le ciel. Et il se dirigeait tout droit vers eux. Mac courut comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Une seule chose trottait dans son esprit : Samantha Carter ne devait pas mourir. Le croiseur Wraith approchait du groupe, les suivant de son rayon, et Mac n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres. Le croiseur était tout près. C'est à ce moment que Mac s'élança…

Sawyer n'était pas très loin derrière elle. Il avait vu, au même moment qu'elle, le croiseur Wraith et son rayon qui fonçait vers le groupe de Mendoza et Carter. Ensuite, tout s'était passé si rapidement… Il avait vu Mac s'élancer vers le groupe dans un geste désespéré qu'il n'avait pas trop compris. Elle s'était jetée sur le colonel Carter. Elle lui avait sauté dessus, l'avait littéralement poussée entre les arbres au moment où le jet de lumière émanant du vaisseau Wraith survolait le groupe Fô. Le colonel Carter s'était retrouvée couchée dans un bosquet, puis les autres avaient disparu. Le jet de lumière les avait tous emportés. Mendoza et Mac avec eux. Il fallut à William de longues secondes pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Mac avait littéralement pris la place du colonel sous le rayon Wraith. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour elle. Et maintenant, Mac était…disparue. Sawyer dut se secouer un peu, pensant qu'il ne devait surtout pas demeurer là, immobile, et il courut vers le colonel Carter, qui était encore déboussolée.

- Venez ! lui dit-il en l'aidant à se relever, nous devons regagner la porte !

Encore sonnée par l'attaque qui venait néanmoins de lui sauver la vie, Carter se releva et suivit le major Sawyer. Tous les deux coururent et gagnèrent la forêt, sans jamais cesser de courir.

Les bruits finirent par s'éloigner, et bientôt Carter et Sawyer purent respirer un peu. Sans cesser de courir, ils demeuraient vigilants face aux bruits qu'ils percevaient entre les branches. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Sawyer stoppa net. Carter dut s'arrêter à son tour, ne comprenant pas son comportement pour le moins insolite…

- Major Sawyer, lui lança-t-elle, il faut y aller !

Mais le major ne l'écoutait pas. Il écoutait autre chose. Un bruit que Sam n'avait pas perçu d'abord, mais qu'elle entendait maintenant parfaitement. C'était un sanglot. Tout petit, il devait provenir d'un enfant. Sawyer se faufila entre les arbres, et fit finalement la macabre découverte : six corps gisaient ensemble, desséchés, vidés de toute vie. Au beau milieu, une petite fille pleurait, assise sur le sol. Carter reconnut l'enfant qui avait accueilli le major à son arrivée au village.

- Clo ! s'exclama Sawyer.

Il s'empressa de prendre la petite fille dans ses bras.

- C'est fini, Clo, lui dit-il alors d'une voix rassurante. C'est terminé…

Il fit monter l'enfant sur son dos, puis, lui conseillant de bien s'agripper, reprit sa course en direction de la porte des étoiles, Carter à ses côtés.

Sam eut l'impression que leur course dura des jours entiers. Lorsqu'elle reconnut enfin la colline où ils étaient arrivés, maintenant deux jours plus tôt, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Sawyer composa le code de retour et la grande vague bleue apparut dans la porte des étoiles. La petite Clo frémit, mais William s'empressa de la rassurer. Tous les trois passèrent la porte des étoiles et arrivèrent sains et saufs sur Atlantis. Là, ils furent accueillis par une Teyla en panique. Elle les observa d'un regard que Sam ne lui connaissait pas, puis se hasarda à leur poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des heures :

- Où est Mac ?

Sam se tourna vers Sawyer, puis vers Teyla.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle. Mais Mendoza a été emporté par un rayon Wraith…

Teyla ferma les yeux, qu'elle leva ensuite vers Sawyer. L'homme baissa la tête, fixant le sol. À ce moment-là, Sam s'attendait à tout. À tout, sauf peut-être à la réponse que donna finalement le major Sawyer…

- Mac a sauvé la vie du colonel Carter. Elle a été emportée par le rayon qui a pris Mendoza. Je suis désolé Teyla. Mac est morte…

* * *

_C'est tout pour le moment ! Vous savez comment j'aime vous tenir en suspense... Pour le prochain chapitre, il vous faudra être patients (car c'est l'époque des examens, à l'université...) mais je vous promets de me rattrapper pendant le temps des fêtes !!! Juré, juré, juré !!! À venir, donc, une réponse à une question de **Nanou01** (allez voir les Reviews pour avoir une petite idée... et laissez-moi un petit commentaire en passant !!!) en **deux** chapitres... ! (tiens ! un autre incdice...)_

_Review review review !!!!!!!!!!!!_


	15. Chapitre 15

**Le Voyage**

_Tel que promis, voici la suite se ma petite histoire ! Les examens sont finis, et j'ai maintenant plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ont eu la chance de voir les premiers épisodes de la saison 4 d'Atlantis, vous reconnaîtrez le personnage. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas : Google... Donc, pour vous remercier d'avoir été patients, voici deux nouveaux chapitres...

* * *

_

La station Zed avait été construite pendant les premières années de combat entre la Terre et les Ori. Perdue au beau milieu de la galaxie de Pégase, sur une lune de la planète Yora, elle était passée du rôle de hangar à celui de cerveau des opérations tauriennes. Les plus grands scientifiques de toutes les galaxies y étaient réunis, et c'était probablement l'endroit où, de tout l'univers, la moyenne de Q.I était la plus élevée au pouce carré. Cette évolution s'était faite un peu par hasard, un peu à l'aveuglette, n'empêche que cette station renfermait aujourd'hui les avancées technologiques les plus extraordinaires que l'humanité n'ait jamais connue. Les plus grands cerveaux tauriens se disputaient l'espace confiné de cette petite station, qui ne cessait de voir naître les plus grande idées.

Le Dr. Tom Keller était l'un de ces génies. À vingt-six ans seulement, il cumulait derrière lui des dizaines de thèses, d'ouvrages et de projets à saveur scientifique. Sa passion : la biologie. Depuis aussi loin que pouvaient remonter ses souvenirs, il avait toujours adoré cette matière. Il vivait sur la station depuis plus de vingt ans, et jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer vivre ailleurs. Sa mère et lui avaient habité pendant des années un minuscule appartement de dix mètres sur douze, et maintenant il en partageait un absolument identique avec son épouse, le Dr. Eleanor Kim. Leurs travaux conjoints portaient sur la physionomie Wraith, et sur une nouvelle protéine qui leur permettrait de survivre sans avoir à se nourrir d'êtres humains. Aussi passionné l'un que l'autre, ils pouvaient passer des jours à plancher sur une nouvelle découverte, partageant avec les autres biologistes de la station leurs innovations toujours plus intéressantes les unes que les autres.

Tom travaillait seul dans son labo ce jour-là. Eleanor avait été appelée sur Yora afin d'y approuver les standards utilisés dans la fabrication d'une nouvelle céréale, et il avait passé la majeure partie de la journée enfermé dans son labo, à synthétiser des protéines. Rien de bien passionnant pour quelqu'un de normalement constitué, mais Tom adorait ça. Il était plongé dans son travail lorsqu'il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Les cinq petits coups étaient faibles, mais tellement caractéristiques qu'il sut immédiatement qui se trouvait derrière la porte.

- Entre maman ! lâcha-t-il sans quitter son expérimentation des yeux.

Une femme entra. Âgée maintenant d'une cinquantaine d'années, le Dr. Jennifer Keller n'avait toutefois rien perdu de l'énergie de sa prime jeunesse. Ses cheveux châtain étaient retenus par une queue de cheval et elle était vêtue d'une tenue de chirurgien. Elle entra en trombe dans le petit local. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin lever les yeux vers elle, Tom ne put réprimer sa surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? s'exclama-t-il.

La femme secoua la tête en lâchant un soupir.

- Bonjour maman ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un trait. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Oh ! moi je vais très bien, et toi mon chéri ?

Tom roula ses yeux et lui décrocha un sourire.

- Bonjour maman, l'imita-t-il, mais encore ?

- Je viens d'avoir le comité des transportations, lui dit-elle finalement. Ils viennent de m'annoncer qu'un visiteur venait de passer la porte et arriverait à la station ce soir.

Tom releva la tête, surpris.

- Teal'c ? Mais il est venu il a quelques semaines à peine !

Jennifer hocha les épaules.

- Je sais. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il nous visite deux fois de suite. Tu viendras souper à la maison ?

Tom se mordit la joue avant de répondre. Il adorait les visites de Teal'c, mais il était sur le point de découvrir quelque chose. Il le sentait ! Il ne pouvait pas abandonner son travail comme ça, au beau milieu d'une recherche ! Malheureusement, connaissant sa mère, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne saurait se contenter d'un refus, peu importe la raison.

- Évidemment, finit-il par répondre, les dents serrées.

Jennifer sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je t'attend donc à sept heures…

Le docteur Keller était ainsi ressortie aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Tom secoua la tête : sa mère était tout de même un sacré personnage ! Il lâcha un petit rire, et se remit au travail.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Absorbé par son travail, Tom n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre, il se leva d'un bond. Sept heures trente ! Il lâcha un « merde ! » très sonore avant de se précipiter hors de son labo. Il imaginait déjà sa mère, attablée avec Teal'c, devant un repas qui refroidissait, en train de l'attendre de pied ferme. Pas le temps de se changer, elle serait assez en colère comme ça, il se rua vers l'appartement où il avait grandi. La station Zed était grande, et son labo était loin des appartement résidentiels. Il courut en zigzaguant entre les habitants de la station et en renversant quelques personnes en cours de route. Il lui sembla que l'ascenseur était infiniment plus lent qu'à l'habitude, et lorsqu'il arriva enfin, Tom se rua à l'intérieur, tentant de se faire une petite place à travers tous les gens qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Alors que l'appareil montait les douze étages qui le séparait de l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement de Jennifer, Tom ne pouvait empêcher ses doigts de pianoter dans le vide. Il songeait au regard que lui lancerait sa mère à son arrivée, et cette simple pensée le faisait frémir. Quel genre d'homme de vingt-six ans avait une telle frousse face à sa mère ? Tom, en tout cas, redoutait Jennifer probablement plus que les Wraiths.

À sa sortie de l'ascenseur, il se rua à travers le long corridor. Huit heures moins le quart ! Il courut jusqu'à la porte numérotée G-4558, qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire ouf ! À l'intérieur de l'appartement, Jennifer était en train de mettre la table, seule, et ne porta aucune attention particulière à son fils. Tom entra à reculons ; aucune trace de Teal'c. C'était une blague ? Devinant probablement les questionnements de son fiston, Jennifer lui fournit une réponse simple, sans même lever la tête :

- Je te connais trop bien, Tom Keller… Teal'c sera là à huit heures.

Tom serra les dents. Sa mère était incroyable ! Il l'aida à terminer les préparatifs du repas et, à huit heures tapantes, on frappa à la porte. Teal'c était bien là, vêtu de la traditionnelle cape des jaffas. Tom alla à sa rencontre. Le vieil homme lui sourit alors qu'il l'invitait à entrer.

- Heureux de vous revoir, Teal'c, lui dit-il enfin.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, jeune Keller, répondit Teal'c d'une voix monotone.

Tom sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Teal'c avait derrière les yeux une espèce de mélancolie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. N'osant cependant pas poser de questions, Tom l'invita à s'asseoir.

Le souper se déroula normalement. Tom observa sa mère, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'attitude différente de Teal'c. Peut-être était-ce lui. Peut-être cherchait-il des problèmes là où il n'y en avait aucun. Ils mangèrent joyeusement, discutant des dernières nouvelles de la guerre et de la résistance. Teal'c répondit de bon cœur à toutes leurs questions, puis Tom et Jennifer lui firent part de leurs vies sur la station. Tom lui exposa les résultats de ses dernières recherches, notamment celle sur la protéine Alpha, censée couper la faim des Wraiths, du moins envers les humains. Teal'c parut très intéressé, et demanda à Tom de lui faire un rapport plus complet et détaillé lors de sa prochaine visite. La soirée passa rapidement, mais une fois le dessert terminé, Tom demanda à être excusé et retourna à ses travaux. Alors qu'il attendait l'ascenseur, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à Teal'c et à son air triste. Cette pensée ne le quitta pas de toute la nuit.

Tom sorti, Jennifer se tourna vers son vieil ami.

- Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle. Vous n'êtes pas venu ici simplement pour parler de la plue et du beau temps…

- En effet.

Jennifer avait senti, dès son entrée dans l'appartement, que quelque chose n'allait pas. N'osant pas trop en parler devant son fils, elle avait préféré attendre qu'il parte avant d'interroger Teal'c.

- Vous deviez contacter Teyla, finit-il par dire.

- Contacter Teyla ? s'étonna Jennifer. Je lui ai parlé il y a deux semaines à peine…

- Eh bien, entre temps, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses sur Atlantis…


	16. Chapitre 16

**Le Voyage**

_Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'ajouter cet autre personnage à mon histoire. Je sais que plusieurs ne l'aimaient pas trop, mais moi je l'aimais bien, et j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé après son départ de la série. Voici donc ma version perso de son avenir:

* * *

_

Le Grand Conseil de Toram s'était rassemblé ce jour-là, comme il le faisait chaque fois que la lune était pleine. Les plus éminents savants et les plus grands hommes politiques de la planète y étaient toujours conviés. Lors de cette petite rencontre mensuelle, ils débattaient des sujets brûlants, ainsi que de leurs futurs plans de combat, susceptibles d'apporter une quelconque victoire dans leur lutte contre les Ori. Cette réunion, qui regroupait les plus grands noms de toute la planète, aurait autrefois eu lieu dans une grande salle, dans un bâtiment moderne et à la fine pointe de la technologie. Au lieu de cela, elle avait lieu dans un petit bâtiment bien sommaire, au milieu d'une ville construite à la hâte. Les habitants de la planète Toram ne s'y trouvaient effectivement que depuis vingt-cinq ans. Autrefois un peuple grand et fier, ils n'étaient maintenant plus que les derniers réfugiés d'une race éteinte. Les derniers survivants d'une planète qui était morte aux mains des Ori. Ils avaient quitté leur planète dans une poignée de petits vaisseaux, construits grâce au savoir-faire des habitants de la Tauri, et s'étaient réfugiés sur Toram dans l'espoir de reconstruire leur civilisation. Mais la reconstruction était sans cesse ralentie par la menace constante des Ori, qui semblait chaque jour peser plus fort sur leurs têtes.

Jonas était un homme éminemment respecté par tous les habitants de Toram. Depuis son retour de la Tauri, de nombreuses années auparavant, il était considéré par les siens comme un représentant du savoir. Il possédait, en plus des nombreuses connaissances acquises lors de son voyage, une sagesse qu'il semblait avoir accumulée avec les années, et qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l'aura qui l'entourait. L'ancien Kelownan avait vieilli, comme tout le monde, mais malgré les années qui étaient venues ajouter des rides à son visage, et parsemer de blanc sa chevelure, Jonas Quinn n'avait pas perdu cet éclat de jeunesse qui faisait briller ses immenses yeux bleus.

Le Conseil regroupait cinquante personnes, la plupart parmi les plus âgées de la planète. Ces hommes et ces femmes tentaient, chaque pleine lune, de faire le point sur un calvaire qui semblait ne jamais avoir de fin. Leurs plus vaillants et plus jeunes gens avaient pour la plupart quitté Toram et rejoint les vaisseaux de guerre de la Tauri. D'autres vivaient sur Atlantis dans l'espoir que leur vie serve à mettre fin au règne des Ori et des Wraiths. Mais la guerre était menée simultanément sur deux fronts, et les anciens Kelownans sentaient que la fin approchait lentement… Un jour, toutes les armées seraient vaincues et il ne resterait plus aucun espoir. Jonas espérait ne jamais voir ce jour, mais s'ils ne trouvaient pas une solution rapidement, cette fin pourrait s'avérer plus proche qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. À chaque lune, c'était la même histoire. Chaque lune, ils se rencontraient dans l'espoir de trouver une alternative heureuse à la fin qui s'annonçait si proche. Et comme à chaque lune, les nouvelles du front étaient mauvaises. Alors ils envoyaient d'autres de leurs compatriotes combattre à leur tour à bord des vaisseaux Taurians, dans une bataille qu'ils sentaient perdue d'avance…

La réunion tirait à sa fin lorsqu'un jeune garçon ouvrit toute grande la porte de la salle où se tenait le Conseil. Les plus âgés le dévisagèrent d'un air mécontent; on ne dérangeait pas le Conseil lors de ses réunions ! L'enfant, âgé d'une douzaine d'années, avait les cheveux les plus blonds qu'on n'avait jamais vus, et ses petite yeux pétillaient de malice. Face aux grands Conseillers, dont plusieurs s'étaient levés en le voyant ainsi interrompre leur réunion, il se sentit un peu intimidé. Il se lança néanmoins :

- Le CamMitchell est en orbite ! Des passagers ont commencé à débarquer !

Tous les Conseillers se levèrent d'un bond. Ils étaient de retour ! Plusieurs des Conseillers avaient un proche, un ami, un parent, un enfant, à bord du grand vaisseau taurian. Tous se ruèrent à l'extérieur pour voir que les habitants de Toram s'étaient rassemblés pour accueillir les soldats revenant du front. Les réunions étaient pour la plupart heureuses, mais plusieurs rapportaient avec eux de mauvaises nouvelles. En effet, de nombreux Torams étaient tombés au combat. Jonas parcourut la foule des yeux, mais ne trouva aucune trace de celui qu'il cherchait avidement. Il marcha à travers les Torams, poursuivant ses recherches, espérant enfin apercevoir les yeux tant espérés. Après de longues minutes de recherche, une voix le fit sursauter.

- J'espère que tu vas trouver celui que tu cherches… Mais ne te fatigue pas trop, c'est mauvais pour un homme de ton âge.

Le cœur de Jonas fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un homme vêtu d'un uniforme taurian, avec sur la poitrine l'insigne de l'ancien peuple de Kelowna. L'homme avait un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans, plutôt grand et costaud, avait les cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient dans le cou et les yeux d'un noir profond. Le voyageur lui souriait de toutes ses dents, d'un air moqueur. Jonas s'avança vers lui.

- Ne me refais jamais une chose pareille ! Tu m'entends ?

L'homme lui répondit par un sourire encore plus grand. Jonas s'avança encore et le prit dans ses bras. L'homme lui rendit son étreinte.

- C'est bon de te revoir à la maison.

- C'est bon d'être de retour…

Jonas se détacha du jeune homme et l'examina de la tête aux pieds. Il allait bien. C'était là le principal. L'homme agrippa son sac de voyage et marcha aux côtés de Jonas. Ils gagnèrent une maison un peu à l'écart du village, entourée par les champs de blé. En entrant dans la petite chaumière, l'homme laissa tomber son sac sur le sol en s'étirant.

- Ouais… lâcha-t-il. C'est vraiment bien de revenir chez soi.

- Assieds-toi, s'empressa de lui dire Jonas, tu dois être éreinté ! Laisse-moi te servir de quoi manger…

Alors que Jonas s'affairait dans la cuisine, l'homme prit une chaise et s'installa à table en riant.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais ? s'exclama-t-il en riant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? fit la voix de Jonas en provenance de la cuisine. Un bouillon, peut-être ? J'en ai un frais de ce matin que m'a cuisiné madame Ari…

- Je voudrais que tu viennes t'asseoir, c'est ce qui me ferait plaisir !

Jonas reparut, portant un bol plein de soupe chaude dans les mains, qu'il déposa en face de l'homme qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'entamer.

- Alors… lui dit Jonas pendant que l'homme mangeait. Raconte-moi ! Comment est le champ de bataille ?

L'homme haussa les sourcils.

- Ben tu sais, y'a pas grand chose à en dire… répondit-il avant de reprendre une cuillerée de bouillon.

- Vous repartez quand ? se hasarda à demander Jonas.

- Dans deux jours.

Jonas sursauta. Deux jours ? Si peu ? C'était presque inconcevable.

- Nous ne sommes que de passage, continua l'homme. Nous sommes en route vers la galaxie de Pégase. Nous allons sur Atlantis, à ce qu'on m'a dit…

- Atlantis ? s'étouffa presque Jonas. Mais qu'allez-vous bien pouvoir faire là-bas ?

L'homme haussa les épaules.

- J'en sais rien… On verra ! J'ai toujours voulu y retourner, de toute façon.

- Voyons, Che ! Tu te souviens à peine de ton passage sur Atlantis. Tu n'y es resté que deux jours, et tu n'avais même pas sept ans !

- Il faut croire, papa, que certains voyages nous marquent plus que d'autres…

Jonas soupira.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il. Vraiment, Che, je m'excuse.

- Ça va, répondit le jeune homme. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu que j'y retourne.

Pris au dépourvu, Jonas mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- À quoi bon ? Che, je sais que tu y as vécu des moments difficiles, alors pourquoi aller réveiller de vieux fantômes endormis ? Tu ne te ferais que du mal à retourner là-bas… On en a souvent discuté. Et on ne reviendra pas sur le sujet…

- De toute façon, j'y serai dans quelques semaines. Alors arrêtons de gaspiller notre salive…

Che retourna à sa soupe, et Jonas se perdit dans ses pensées. Che ne devait pas retourner sur Atlantis. Pas tant qu'_elle_ s'y trouverait. Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu. Il devait prévenir Teyla.

Toram possédait effectivement un EPPZ, ce qui permettait à la planète d'entrer en contact avec Atlantis par le biais de la porte des étoiles. L'EPPZ leur avait été donné par Teal'c, plusieurs années auparavant, mais étant considéré comme « usagé », les Kelownans n'utilisaient la porte qu'en cas de grande nécessité. Et cette fois-ci, c'était le cas… Alors qu'il regardait son fils terminer sa soupe, Jonas se dit qu'il attendrait qu'il dorme pour rejoindre la porte des étoiles.

Che avala son repas en un temps record, et se mit à raconter différentes histoires, relatant les mésaventures de son long voyage à bord du Cam-Mitchell. Il avait toujours eu la parole facile, et la chose ne s'était pas améliorée en vieillissant. Ses histoires étaient presque toujours amplifiée, et maints détails étaient ajoutés au récit initial afin de le rendre encore plus spectaculaire. Che était en train de raconter à son père comment ils avaient réussi à se faire passer pour un vaisseau Ori alors qu'ils avaient traversé une flotte toute entière, lorsque du bruit monta de l'extérieur de la petite maison de campagne. La maison étant éloignée du reste du village, les environs étaient habituellement assez tranquilles. Les deux hommes levèrent simultanément la tête. Une seule raison pouvait expliquer une telle agitation à l'extérieur : quelqu'un venait d'arriver par la porte des étoiles. Et comme les visiteurs se faisaient rares, Jonas et Che surent immédiatement de qui il s'agissait… Ils sortirent avec les autres et se mirent en route vers la porte des étoiles.

L'homme qui venait d'arriver sur Toram était l'un des seuls à utiliser la porte des étoiles. Le Premier Représentant de l'Alliance venait habituellement faire sa visite annuelle pendant l'été. Or, il était passé à peine quelques semaines plus tôt… Sa visite annonçait donc quelque chose d'important. Lorsque Jonas et Che arrivèrent à la porte, le voyageur venait de retirer son capuchon, dévoilant ses cheveux gris et l'insigne des Jaffa qui brillait sur son front. Tous les habitants de la planète le saluaient de bon cœur, mais seul Che s'approcha de lui avec un air hautement familier.

- Bonjour, Che Quinn, lui dt Teal'c en le saluant d'un hochement de tête. Content de voir que vous êtes rentré tel que prévu.

- Content d'être rentré, en effet… répondit Che en haussant les sourcils et en lui faisant un sourire immense comme seul lui pouvait le faire.

Teal'c lui rendit sou sourire, et Che s'avança pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tes visites sur Toram sont trop rares, Teal'c.

- Je suis venu il y a sept semaines, jeune Quinn, et tu étais absent…

Che hocha les épaules.

- L'appel du devoir !

Teal'c hocha la tête.

- Alors ? lui demanda Che. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans ce petit coin perdu de notre galaxie ? Deux visites en quelques semaines, c'est plutôt surprenant de la part du Jaffa le plus en demande de toutes les galaxies…

Teal'c sourit et prit de longues secondes avant de lui répondre.

- Mon emploi du temps s'est allégé dans les derniers jours. J'avais appris de source sûre que le CamMitchell ferait une escale sur Toram, alors j'ai voulu venir vous voir un peu.

Che lui répondit par un immense sourire et ils prirent, avec Jonas, la direction de la maison.

Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la maison, une vieille dame vint à leur rencontre. Toute petite et menue, elle semblait plus âgée que Teal'c lui-même. Elle s'avança très lentement vers les trois hommes et les salua l'un après l'autre.

- Quel bonheur de vous revoir, Teal'c ! Et toi, Che, je suis bien contente de te savoir en un seul morceau !

- Merci madame Ari, répondit Che. Content de voir que vous vous portez bien également…

- En fait, l'interrompit rapidement la vieille dame, j'aurais un petit service à te demander, jeune Che. Mes bras ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, et il y a une racine dans mon champ que je suis incapable d'arracher. Alors si tu pouvais…

Che se mit à rire.

- Bien sûr, madame Ari ! Montrez-moi où c'est.

La vieille dame agrippa Che par le bras, et le mena à travers les champs, laissant Teal'c seul avec Jonas.

- Alors ? demanda le Kelownan au Jaffa une fois Che disparu avec la vieille dame. Quelles sont les véritables raisons de ta visite ? Je doute que ce ne soit que pour nous dire bonjour…

Teal'c mit un peu de temps à répondre.

- En effet, je ne suis pas venu simplement pour prendre des nouvelles du jeune Che. En fait, c'est vous que je venais voir, Jonas Quinn. J'arrive tout juste de la station Zed, et j'ai raconté au Dr. Keller tout ce que je m'apprête à vous dire. C'est à propos de la jeune Mac Emmagan.

- Quoi Mac ? s'étonna Jonas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait de si terrible ?

- Elle est morte.

* * *

_Message subliminal : ...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...REVIEW...!!!_


	17. Chapitre 17

**Le voyage**

_Je suis terriblement désolée pour ceux qui attendaient impatiemment mon prochain chapitre, mais mon voyage à Vancouver semble m'avoir déconnectée de la réalité pendant edux semaines... De retour, plus en forme que jamais ! Voilà un court chapitre, question de vous remettre dans le bain... Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais entendu la chanson de Teyla, allez vote sur YouTube et tapez "Beyond the night Teyla", c'est à mettre en musique de fond pendant votre lecture. La performance musicale de Rachel Luttrell est remarquable, et tellement touchante !_

* * *

Dans la salle d'embarquement de la cité d'Atlantis, on préparait déjà les funérailles du capitaine Mendoza et du major Emmagan. Alors que de jeunes soldats disposaient des fleurs autour de la porte des étoiles, dans la salle de débriefing, Mitchell tentait de convaincre Daniel d'envoyer une équipe sauver les deux jeunes prisonniers. Mais Daniel ne voulait rien entendre…

- Mais quel genre de société êtes-vous devenus ? explosa Mitchell après des minutes de discussion animée.

- Le genre qui ne peut pas se permettre de risquer une des vies pour aller en sauver deux. C'est une résolution qui a été votée il y a des années déjà. Ceux qui restent derrière doivent se débrouiller. Malheureusement pour Diego et Mac, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour eux…

- Mais c'est incroyable ! Et où est passé le : « personne n'est laissé derrière » ?

Daniel posa un regard grave sur Cameron, puis baissa les yeux.

- Cette maxime a disparu, avec tout le reste d'ailleurs. On ne peut pas se permettre d'envoyer des missions de sauvetage à chaque fois que l'on perd un homme, Cameron. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Nous ne sommes qu'une poignée contre des millions…

Il avait dit ces mots avec un sanglot dans la voix. Cameron comprenait la souffrance qu'une telle décision devait causer chez chacun des habitants d'Atlantis, et il comprenait aussi les raisons qui avaient pu les emmener à adopter un pareil règlement, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'accepter. Les deux soldats étaient probablement encore en vie, et on s'apprêtait déjà à célébrer leur service funèbre. C'était insensé…

- J'ai vu grandir ces enfants, poursuivit Daniel comme pour justifier les pensées de Cameron. Je les ai vu courir dans les corridors de la cité, combattre des Wraiths imaginaires, je les ai vus mûrir et changer, devenir adultes. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas de père, j'ai pratiquement élevé Mac comme ma propre fille. J'ai lu la joie dans ses yeux, le jour où elle est partie pour sa première mission, j'ai tressailli de fierté lorsqu'elle a été promue major, et j'ai pleuré de joie lorsque je l'ai vue prendre le commandement de SG-A. Mon fils est à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, en vie grâce à elle. Mais je sais pertinemment que sa vie n'a pas plus de valeur que n'importe quelle autre. Nous ne pouvons pas ordonner à d'autres de risquer leur vie pour la sauver. Ni elle, ni Diego, ni personne. C'est une décision qui a été difficile à prendre, mais chacun est au courant et tous connaissent les risques du métier. Cette règle fait maintenant partie de nos vies, et nous avons appris à vivre avec.

- Mais ils sont probablement encore en vie ! s'exclama Mitchell.

Daniel secoua la tête.

- Non, répondit-il, à l'heure qu'il est, ils sont morts. Ils avaient le nécessaire avec eux pour…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et Mitchell ferma les yeux. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

- Chaque soldat a une capsule de poison en tout temps avec lui. C'est pour nous éviter de… enfin, tu comprends…

Cameron n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il était dans un cauchemar. Il s'assied à la grande table, ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Le visage de Diego lui revint en tête. Il le revoyait, la veille, en train de discuter avec McKay, puis en train de danser bêtement avec quelques filles du village Fô, autour du feu de camp. Puis vint Mac. Il ne pourrait jamais effacer son regard de sa mémoire. Il revit ses profonds yeux noirs et son sourire brillant. Elle était encore toute jeune, et déjà elle était partie. C'est à ce moment que Mitchell se jura de faire en sorte que sa mort n'arrive jamais. Il devait la sauver. Et pour ça, il devait changer le futur.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Au coucher du soleil, le lendemain, tous se rassemblèrent dans la salle d'embarquement afin de dire un dernier au revoir à leurs deux amis disparus. Deux nouveaux visages étaient venus s'ajouter au nombre des personnes présentes. Carter avait été surprise de voir arriver le docteur Jennifer Keller, ayant pensé qu'elle était probablement morte puisqu'elle n'était pas sur Atlantis à leur arrivée (idée un peu stupide, certes, mais toute cette histoire était déjà assez compliquée comme ça, elle l'avait en quelque sorte un peu oubliée…). Et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise alors que Teal'c était revenu aux côtés de nul autre que Jonas Quinn. Il était venu à sa rencontre, et leurs retrouvailles avaient parues bien étranges à Samantha. À Jonas aussi d'ailleurs…

Ils s'étaient rassemblés autour de la porte, et l'étage du haut était plein de gens venus rendre un dernier hommage aux deux disparus. Face à la porte, au centre de tout ce petit monde, Teyla était atterrée. John pensa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état. Elle fixait le vide devant elle et avait à peine parlé depuis qu'elle avait appris la mort de sa fille. Sheppard prit place à côté d'elle et lui prit la main. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui décrocha un mince sourire.

McKay remarqua que Tyler Jackson avait quitté l'infirmerie. Assis dans un fauteuil roulant, il avait le regard vide et les yeux pleins d'eau. Sa sœur Katherine se trouvait à ses côtés, ainsi que Jenny et Sawyer. Voilà ce qu'il restait de SG-A. Le major Sawyer donnait l'impression de porter un masque, son visage était de marbre et il clignait à peine des yeux. Kate, elle, pleurait à chaudes larmes alors que Jenny avait peine à retenir ses larmes.

Des centaines de fleurs avait été disposées un peu partout dans la grande salle. Les photos des deux soldats avaient été mises bien en évidence de chaque côté de la porte, devant laquelle on avait placée une petite tribune. Le père de Diego s'avança, et fit difficilement l'éloge funèbre de son fils disparu. Sa mère, elle, semblait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il raconta l'enfance de son fils, son arrivée sur Atlantis et comment cette cité était devenue le principal lieu d'attachement de Diego. Il fit revivre aux gens présents l'histoire de son fils, jusqu'au jour où ils fut nommé capitaine et où il joignit les rangs de SG-A. Puis, ce fut le tour de Teal'c, qui s'avança lentement vers la tribune. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sam eut l'impression qu'il était terrorisé. Lorsqu'il prit la place qu'avait occupée, quelques minutes plus tôt, le père du soldat Mendoza, elle vit qu'elle avait bien raison. Vu de l'extérieur, Teal'c avait tout de sa prestance habituelle, mais Sam le connaissant trop bien pour se fier à ces apparences. Le regard de Teal'c était vide, inoccupé. En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Il demeura debout, devant l'auditoire, pendant de longues minutes. Au bout d'un moment, ils eurent l'impression qu'il ne parlerait jamais. Puis, sa voix grave résonna dans toute la salle, comme un ultime sanglot.

- Mac Emmagan était beaucoup plus qu'un jeune major prometteur. Elle a grandi sur Atlantis, et elle était, pour chacun d'entre nous, une partie de nos vies. Elle était…

Teal'c s'arrêta, le regard vitreux, fixant un point imaginaire devant lui. Cameron crut qu'il allait s'arrêter ainsi, mais il finit par ajouter :

- …elle était notre fille à tous. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas plus belle façon de se souvenir d'elle que de cette manière.

Ce fut tout. C'en était déjà trop pour plusieurs des habitants d'Atlantis. La jeune Emmagan occupait une place spéciale dans beaucoup de cœurs, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Alors que les membres de SG-A se serraient les uns contre les autres, plusieurs personnes de regroupèrent autour de Teyla, qui se mit à chanter le chant funèbre de ceux de son peuple. Tous eurent bien des difficultés à retenir leurs larmes. Le chant était déchirant, presque cruel, et la voix de Teyla sembla vouloir se briser lors des dernières paroles. C'était le dernier au revoir d'une mère à sa fille :

_Beyond the night, has rising sun  
Bey__ond the night the battle's won  
The battle's won _

Fear and shame now in the past  
Pain and sorrow gone at last  
Gone at last

Circle renewed peace will be found  
Beyond the night on sacred ground  
The river flows, led by the wind  
First new breath her journey begins  
Her journey begins 

Alors que la chanson de Teyla tirait à sa fin, on ouvrit la porte des étoiles. William Sawyer s'avança, ainsi que Tyler Jackson, supporté par Katherine et Jenny. William se dirigea vers le portrait de Diego, Tyler vers celui de Mac, et tous les deux décrochèrent une fleur d'un des bouquets entourant les photos de leurs amis. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de la porte et y laissèrent flotter les deux fleurs, qui disparurent lentement dans le vortex bleu. La porte se referma. C'était tout.

Les gens commençaient à se disperser à travers la cité. Mitchell, Sheppard et McKay s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle d'embarquement, mais Cameron remarque que Sam ne les suivait pas. Elle s'était approchée de la photo du major Emmagan et l'observait en silence. Les trois hommes n'osèrent pas la déranger, aussi montèrent-ils les escaliers sans plus de cérémonies. Seule avec la photo, Sam ne put retenir une larme. Ce devait être elle. C'était elle qui aurait dû mourir sur cette planète, et non la jeune Mac. Pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille ? Elle ne le saurait jamais. Ses pensées volèrent vers Jack et elle poussa un long soupir. Ce voyage devenait de plus en plus pénible.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

McKay avait pris la direction du labo, et Mitchell avait suivi Daniel, Teal'c et Vala. Sheppard s'était donc retrouvé seul à errer dans la Cité, ne sachant trop que faire et se sentant de trop dans cette ville endeuillée. Il se dirigeait vers la galerie extérieure la plus proche lorsqu'il aperçut Teyla au bout du corridor. Il voulut aller la rejoindre, question de lui apporter tout le support dont elle pourrait avoir besoin, mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le Dr. Keller était avec elle et la soutenait de son mieux. Un homme les accompagnait. John ne le connaissait pas, mais Sam avait paru le connaître, en le voyant un peu plus tôt dans la salle d'embarquement. Que faisait Jonas Quinn avec Teyla et le Dr. Keller ? Les choses avaient grandement changé avec les années. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Jennifer et Teyla auraient pu être si proches… Tous les trois entrèrent dans un appartement et disparurent sans même avoir aperçu Sheppard, qui poursuivit son chemin en haussant les épaules.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Svp REVIEW, même un tout petit, je n'attend que ça !!!!_


	18. Chapitre 18

**Le voyage**

_Je vous avais promis un nouveau chapitre rapidement. Ai-je tenu a promesse ? Délaissons maintenant le deuil et retrouvons un peu d'action. Et je vous en promets plus encore dans le prochain chapitre._ _Merci pour les commentaires que vous m'avez envoyés, que ce soit par Review ou par e-mail, c'est toujours TRÈS apprécié ! _

* * *

Dans le laboratoire, McKay et McKay travaillaient, chacun de leur côté, et en silence. Puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre, aussi bien s'en tenir au strict minimum. Alors que le plus jeune était plongé dans d'innombrables calculs qui lui permettraient peut-être de rentrer chez lui, le plus âgé travaillait plus lentement, étant plus ou moins concentré sur son ouvrage. Au bout de plusieurs heures de silence, le vieil homme leva la tête, et s'adressa à son double d'un ton sérieux qui lui était étranger.

- Pourquoi est-ce que le bouclier de la planète Iaraan n'a pas fonctionné ?

Le jeune McKay leva lentement la tête, encore embrouillé des calculs qui avaient envahi sa tête.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Comment les Wraiths ont-ils réussi à passer le champ électromagnétique sans être détruits instantanément ? C'est impossible !

- Eh ! bien, je crois que ce ne l'est plus, puisqu'ils ont réussi à passer…

- Atlantis est protégée par le même genre d'appareil ! S'ils ont réussi à passer celui d'Iaraan, rien ne les empêchera de venir s'attaquer à nous, maintenant ! Qui sait s'ils ne sont pas déjà en route ?

Cette dernière phrase avait, cette fois attiré l'attention du jeune McKay. Il avait rencontré les Wraiths quelques heures plus tôt, il avait besoin d'une pause, alors pas question de les revoir de sitôt !

- Tu crois qu'ils pourraient… arriver ici rapidement ? osa-t-il demander au vieux McKay.

- Qui sait ? Peut-être sont-ils tout proches ?

Le jeune McKay blêmit d'un coup sec, réalisant la précarité de leur situation.

- Et tu as une idée de ce qui a pu causer cette… défaillance du bouclier ? demanda-t-il.

Le vieux McKay haussa les épaules.

- La meilleure façon de le savoir, c'est d'envoyer quelqu'un vérifier…

La terreur passa dans les yeux du jeune McKay comme un coup de vent.

- Attend… Tu veux dire envoyer quelqu'un sur Iaraan ? Est-ce qu'il ne va pas se faire… dématérialiser subitement en passant la porte, si personne n'est là pour désactiver le bouclier ?

Le vieil homme le fixa d'un air qui voulait probablement dire : « Ai-je déjà été aussi bête ?!? », avant de lui dire simplement :

- On va vérifier pourquoi le bouclier ne fonctionne pas… Alors je crois qu'il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté-là.

Le jeune hocha la tête, encore perdu.

- Très juste. Et tu comptes y aller toi-même ?

Le vieux l'observa d'un air incrédule.

- Ça va pas, non ? Et si une partie du bouclier était encore fonctionnelle ? Et si il y avait encore des Wraiths basés sur Iaraan ? Pas question que je mette les pieds là-bas !

Le jeune McKay soupira de soulagement.

- Ouf ! lâcha-t-il. Enfin, je me reconnais ! Je savais bien que ce genre d'expédition n'était pas du tout mon genre…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Les membres encore debout de SG-A se portèrent rapidement volontaires pour aller vérifier l'état du bouclier de la planète Iaraan. Tout le monde semblait avoir accordé le commandement de l'équipe au major Sawyer, alors que Katherine Jackson et Jenny Roper semblaient tout simplement contentes de pouvoir sortir du marasme qui les affligeait depuis la mort de leurs amis. Carter offrit de les accompagner, et ainsi leur apporter le support technique dont ils auraient besoin. Sheppard et Mitchell ne purent évidemment s'empêcher de les suivre. Il fut donc convenu que l'équipe partirait une heure plus tard, question de prendre le temps de rassembler tout le matériel nécessaire.

Juste avant leur départ, Carter trouva le vieux McKay dans la salle d'embarquement, affairé aux derniers préparatifs d'uns sonde.

- Simple question de sécurité, lui dit-il. Nous enverrons tout d'abord la sonde, et si elle passe sans problèmes, alors vous pourrez la suivre. C'est simplement au cas où le bouclier serait toujours en place sur la porte.

Sam hocha la tête. Pour tout dire, cette nouvelle la soulageait un peu.

- Alors ne reste plus qu'à espérer que nous trouverons où était le problème… lui dit-elle d'un sourire forcé.

McKay haussa les sourcils.

- Bonne chance, lui donna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête, puis partit en direction du hangar, où elle retrouva les autres. Tous habillés de la même façon, ayant revêtu les tenues d'exploration noires habituelles, ils attendaient leur feu vert, bien installés dans un _jumper_, Sheppard aux commandes. De la salle de commandes, Teyla commanda l'ouverture de la porte. Le vortex bleu apparut, illuminant toute la salle de sa douce lumière bleutée. Le vieux McKay se dirigea dans la salle de commandes et activa à distance le pilote du robot. L'appareil de mit en marche et avança lentement vers la porte des étoiles. Il disparut finalement dans le vortex, et tous se croisèrent les doigts. La voix de McKay se fit soudainement entendre dans les haut-parleurs de la cité.

- Nous avons une image ! La sonde est passée !

Les explorateurs poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

- SG-A, résonna la voix de Teyla, permission de quitter la base.

Alors que Sheppard s'apprêtait à faire décoller le jumper, les membres de l'équipe furent interrompus pas une arrivée impromptue. Bo, le Fô que Vala trouvait si séduisant, arriva en courant dans le hangar, vêtu lui aussi d'une tenue d'exploration. Il alla se poster devant le jumper.

- Demande permission de vous accompagner, major Sawyer, demanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

William le dévisagea quelques moments. Bo n'était pas le type de gars qui cherchait à sauver le monde. En fait, il pensait rarement aux autres, si ce n'était dans son propre intérêt. Mais les événements des derniers jours avaient chamboulé bien des choses… William le regarda dans les yeux avant d'approuver sa présence par un hochement de tête. Bo se pressa d'embarquer avec les autres et Sheppard fit décoller l'appareil. Le plancher s'ouvrit, et le _jumper_ descendit dans la salle d'embarquement, puis John fit avancer le vaisseau qui disparut dans le bleu du vortex.

À leur arrivée sur la planète Iaraan, tous eurent l'impression, l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, que les récents événements ne s'étaient jamais produits. Iaraan était toujours la même, accueillante, belle et hospitalière. Pour un voyageur n'ayant pas assisté au massacre de l'avant-veille, cette planète aurait pu passer pour un petit coin de paradis… Sheppard vit monter le _jumper_ plus haut dans le ciel, attendant les directives qui lui fourniraient le major Sawyer.

- On descend vers le sud, lui dit-il d'une voix assurée. Le EPPZ et le générateur de bouclier se trouvent dans de la première maison des Bahn.

Alors que Sheppard faisait tourner l'appareil, William ajouts pour lui-même :

- …ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.

Le voyage par _jumper_ était beaucoup plus rapide que le voyage à pied, aussi le major estima-t-il que leur destination serait atteinte en moins d'une heure. Dans le petit vaisseau, tout le monde était silencieux. Lorsqu'ils survolèrent le campement des Fô, désormais désert, Bo n'eut pas le courage de regarder les tentes renversées et les objets recouvrant le sol. Des corps gisaient un peu partout, et Sheppard en eut un haut-le-cœur. Il se hâta de quitter cette vision de dévastation et fit accélérer le _jumper_.

Ils furent tous soulagés lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin la petite chaumière à l'horizon. Intacte, de la fumée sortait même de la cheminée. Les habitants Bahn étaient donc encore vivants ? Sheppard posa le jumper tout près de la maison, et les occupants sortirent du petit vaisseau. Kate se précipita à l'intérieur de la maisonnette, appelant les occupants.

- Toleen ? Jarhod ? Toleen !

Personne. La maison respirait la soupe chaude, mais elle était vide. Sawyer, Mitchell et Sheppard entreprirent de vérifier aux alentours, mais ce fut Sam qui l'aperçut en premier.

- Là ! lança-t-elle en pointant le champ qui se trouvait à l'ouest.

Une silhouette était effectivement visible à l'horizon, et s'approchait de la maison. Plus la personne avançait, plus il leur fut facile de l'identifier.

- Jarhod ! s'exclama Katherine en lui envoyant un signe de la main.

L'homme arriva enfin, incrédule et visiblement inconscient de tout ce qui s'était passé. Sa femme Toleen et lui travaillaient, en effet, dans leurs champs comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ce fut Katherine qui eut la lourde tâche de lui exposer toute l'horreur qui s'était produite dans le campement Fô. Mais l'incrédulité de Jarhod atteint un niveau sans précédent lorsqu'il apprit que le bouclier était inactif.

- Alors vous voulez dire que nous sommes sans protection ? leur demanda-t-il. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- C'est ce que nous sommes venus vérifier, lui expliqua Carter. Pouvez-vous nous mener au générateur ?

L'homme acquiesça et fit descendre Carter et Katherine dans la cave de la petite maison, où était entreposé l'appareil. L'EPPZ était éteint.

- Je ne comprends pas ! leur exposa Jarhod, il fonctionnait encore très bien lorsque vous nous avez demandé de vous ouvrir la porte, lors de votre arrivée sur Iaraan…

Carter se pencha sur l'appareil, et le diagnostic ne fut pas long à établir :

- L'EPPZ est mort ! leur exposa-t-elle. Tout pourrait fonctionne normalement, vous n'avez tout simplement plus d'énergie…

Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, Sam croisa le regard de Kate.

- Les Wraiths sont arrivés drôlement rapidement, si l'EPPZ a rendu l'âme après notre arrivée…

Sam haussa les sourcils. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que des pas déboulèrent l'escalier de la cave. Mitchell arriva comme un coup de vent.

- Vous devriez venir, leur dit-il, et vite !

Les trois occupants de la cave montèrent rapidement à l'étage et coururent à l'extérieur. Sheppard était retourné dans le _jumper_. Sawyer accueillit Sam, Kate et Jarhod.

- Les Wraiths... leur exposa-t-il. Leur vaisseau est encore en orbite…

* * *

_À suivre très bientôt (enfin, j'espère). En attendant, j'attend vos commentaires et vos idées avec impatience !!!!!_


	19. Chapitre 19

**Le Voyage**

_Bon, il semble que j'aie repris du service pour de bon, alors voici la suite que je vous avais promise. Enjoy !_

**

* * *

**

Le vaisseau Wraith était encore dans le ciel. Il était à portée de jumper. Diego et Mac étaient probablement encore à bord. Pour Mitchell, tout était clair : ils devaient aller leur porter secours. Mais pour Sawyer, Kate et Jenny, tout n'était pas aussi simple.

- Ils sont morts ! lâcha Katherine au bord des larmes. Morts ! Et il n'y a rien qu'on puisse y faire !

- Et s'ils étaient encore en vie ? lui demanda Mitchell. Ne valent-ils pas la peine qu'on pourrait se donner ? Ne mériteraient-ils pas qu'on aille les secourir ?

- C'est du suicide ! poursuivit Kate. Comment voulez-vous qu'on s'infiltre sur le vaisseau Wraith, de toute façon ?

- Y entrer n'est pas le plus difficile, avoua Sheppard. Le plus difficile, c'est de retrouver tout le monde et d'en ressortir en vie…

Mitchell leva les bras d'un geste désespéré.

- Vous pourriez au moins être de mon côté ! lui lança-t-il.

Katherine secoua la tête, et Sawyer demeura imperturbable.

- Si Mac et Diego sont morts, il y a forcément beaucoup de Fô qui sont encore en vie ! poursuivit Mitchell. Eux aussi valent la peine d'être sauvés. On ne peut pas les laisser se faire dévorer par les Wraiths, et rester là à ne rien faire ! Bon sang !

Mitchell ne savait plus quoi faire pour les convaincre. Comment pouvaient-ils refuser de porter secours à leurs propres amis ? C'était incompréhensible. Cameron soupira lorsqu'on vint soudainement à son secours.

- Je dois la vie à Mac Emmagan, annonça finalement Sam. Je lui dois bien ça.

- Enfin ! s'exclama Cam. D'autres volontaires ? Colonel Sheppard ?

John leva les yeux au ciel.

- …évidemment ! lâcha-t-il en un soupir. Comment pourrais-je faire autrement ?

Mitchell sourit de fierté, puis se tourna vers les autres, attendant de les voir embarquer avec eux.

- C'est hors de question ! s'exclama Katherine. On ne peut pas faire ça ! Ce serait remettre en question toutes les règles de…

- J'en suis, l'interrompit Bo qui alla prendre place aux côtés de Carter, Mitchell et Sheppard.

Kate lâcha un soupir de désespoir. Sawyer finit par se tourner vers elle.

- Repars à pied avec Jenny, lui ordonna-t-il. Demande à ton père et à Teyla de fermer l'iris, et de ne l'ouvrir que sur réception de mon code d'authentification. J'irai avec eux.

Katherine allait répliquer, mais le regard que William posa sur elle lui fit taire tout commentaire. Elle hocha simplement la tête, puis le major Sawyer se tourna vers Jarhod.

- Allez avertir les autres Bahn de la présence des Wraiths. Dites leur d'aller se réfugier sur Atlantis. Katherine vous attendra.

Sans un mot de plus, il embarqua à bord du _jumper_, suivi de Bo, Carter, Mitchell et Sheppard. La porte arrière du vaisseau se referma et Sheppard fit décoller l'appareil qui disparut rapidement dans le ciel. À leur entrée dans l'espace, ils n'eurent pas trop de difficultés à trouver le vaisseau Wraith. Sheppard avait fait passer le jumper en mode furtif, et l'invisibilité leur donnait un gros avantage. Ils purent donc s'approcher du grand vaisseau sans trop de problèmes.

- Woa ! s'exclama Bo en apercevant le vaisseau, on va vraiment aller là-dedans ?

- À moins que tu préfères nous attendre à l'extérieur, lui répondit le major Sawyer, OUI, on va aller là-dedans.

Bo lui jeta un regard noir que lui renvoya le major. Sheppard crut qu'il serait bon d'intervenir…

- Le mieux serait de se coller à la coque et d'attendre qu'ils ouvrent le hangar, leur expliqua-t-il.

- Et une fois à l'intérieur, poursuivit Bo, on fait quoi ?

- Eh bien, on improvise !

Sheppard guida donc le jumper, toujours en mode invisible, et le colla à la paroi extérieure du vaisseau Wraith, tout près de l'entrée du hangar. Et de là, ils attendirent…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Des heures avaient passé, et toujours aucune activité du côte des Wraiths. Dans le jumper, on commençait à s'impatienter.

- Ouais ! lâcha Sawyer à bout de patience. Super comme plan ! Et est-ce que l'option « mourir de faim avant qu'il ne se soit passé quoi que ce soit d'intéressant » était prévue au programme ?

Les autres soupirèrent, mais durent admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort. Ils étaient partis sur un coup de tête, sans vraiment planifier leur mission de sauvetage et maintenant ils en payaient le prix : il étaient complètement inutiles…

- Ils vont avoir le temps de bouffer tout le monde avant qu'on puisse intervenir ! poursuivit le major Sawyer. Vous parlez d'une mission de sauvetage !

Ces dernières paroles eurent l'effet d'une prière exaucée, puisqu'un chasseur Wraith se pointa à l'horizon.

- Mais d'où il vient, celui-là ? pensa Mitchell à haute voix.

Le chasseur s'approcha du vaisseau et la porte du hangar s'ouvrit toute grande, ouvrant le champ au jumper et à ses occupants, trop contents de pouvoir bouger enfin. Toujours en mode invisible, ils se glissèrent à bord du vaisseau, suivant de près le chasseur. Le hangar était désert, et ils attendirent que le pilote du chasseur ait quitté la pièce pour enfin ouvrir la porte du jumper.

- Très bien, leur exposa Sheppard à vois basse, disons qu'on se sépare. Si ce vaisseau est semblable aux autres vaisseaux Wraiths que nous avons visités, nous devrions retrouver les prisonniers sans trop de mal.

- Attendez une minute ! l'interrompit Mitchell en chuchotant à son tour. Sheppard, vous êtes le seul qui peut nous faire voler hors d'ici. Alors pas question qu'on vous perde quelque part dans les corridors de ce vaisseau ! Vous resterez à bord du jumper et attendrez notre retour.

- Quoi ? s'exclama John. J'aurais fait tout ce chemin pour vous attendre bien sagement et jouer les chauffeurs ? Pas question ! Je suis celui qui connaît le mieux…

- Suffit ! les interrompit Carter. Mitchell a raison. S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, colonel Sheppard, nous serions prisonniers de ce vaisseau. Vous resterez ici. Major Sawyer, vous venez avec moi. Bo, avec Mitchell.

Ils se séparèrent et partirent explorer les sombres corridors du vaisseau Wraith. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient tous déserts. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Mitchell et Bo pour trouver un corridor rempli de cocons. Une trentaine de personnes étaient prisonnières des filets des Wraiths, la plupart encore inconscientes. Bo reconnut immédiatement le premier prisonnier à sa droite.

- Hâ ! lâcha-t-il en se jetant sur le vieil homme. Merci, tu es en vie !

L'homme donna l'impression d'avoir vu un fantôme.

- Bo ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Nous sommes venus pour vous libérer, lui expliqua-t-il en coupant la toile du cocon qui le retenait prisonnier. Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite !

Une fois libre, Bo arracha les derniers filaments de toile qui restaient collés à ses vêtements pendant que Mitchell et Bo s'affairaient à libérer les autres. Au bout du corridor, des dizaines de cadavres desséchés dans des cocons témoignaient de l'enfer qu'avaient vécu les prisonniers. Mitchell eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses dégoûtantes dans sa vie, mais cette fois-ci faisait partie ces pires. L'un des premiers cadavres qu'il vit portait un uniforme militaire, avec l'insigne de la Tauri. Diego. Cameron eut un haut-le-cœur. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, puis fit demi-tour et poussa les quatre survivants vers la sortie.

- C'est par ici, leur expliqua-t-il. Restez silencieux.

De leur côté, Carter et Sawyer étaient tombée sur une grande cage, où une dizaine de Fô furent heureux de les voir enfin. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Sam pour faire sauter le mécanisme de verrouillage de la porte, et la grille s'ouvrit, libérant les prisonniers. Alors que Sam les guidait tous à travers les corridors du vaisseau, Sawyer reconnut, parmi les Fô, une jeune femme qui répondait au nom de Zi.

- Tu as vu Mac et Diego ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Pour Diego, je n'en sais rien, lui répondit-elle, mais ils ont pris Mac peu de temps après notre arrivée. Je suis désolée…

Mais William n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour repartir sans Mac.

- Où l'ont-ils emmenée ? poursuivit-il.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Zi. Une femelle Wraith est venue et l'a choisie parmi tous les autres prisonniers. Puis ils nous ont tous laissés croupir là, et ne sont jamais revenus.

Une femelle ? Mais pourquoi la reine Wraith serait-elle venue chercher Mac personnellement ?

Carter poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au hangar. Elle fit monter tous les réfugiés dans le jumper et remarqua que Mitchell et Bo s'y trouvaient déjà, ainsi que quatre autres réfugiés. Une fois tous les prisonniers entrés dans le petit vaisseau, Sheppard commanda la fermeture de la porte, mais fut interrompu par Carter.

- Attendez ! lança-t-elle. Où est le major Sawyer ?

Mitchell et Sheppard se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête. Il n'avait tout de même pas osé… Sheppard appuya sur le bouton de sa radio et murmura : « Sawyer ! Bon sang ! Où êtes-vous ? ».

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Se promener dans un vaisseau Wraith était beaucoup plus aisé pour un homme seul que pour un groupe de réfugiés. Le major Sawyer avait décidé de partir à la recherche de Mac. Il devait la trouver. Sinon, il aurait l'impression d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien. La trouver morte ou vivante lui importait peu : il devait simplement savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Malheureusement, les Wraiths semblaient s'être aperçus de la disparition de leurs prisonniers et ils s'étaient littéralement multipliés dans les corridors, rendant la marche de William plus ardue. Il crut mourir de peur lorsqu'il entendit la voix du major Sheppard dans sa radio : « Sawyer ! Bon sang ! Où êtes-vous ? ». « Je vais chercher Mac. » répondit-il. « Si je ne suis pas de retour dans cinq minutes, partez sans moi ! ». Il poussa le bouton de sa radio et l'éteignit d'un coup sec, de peur qu'une autre communication surprise ne trahisse sa présence. Alors qu'il longeait le mur d'un corridor circulaire, il entendit venir des pas. Il regarda tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'une nouvelle cachette, mais ne vit qu'une seule issue, une pièce adjacente qu'il ne pouvait qu'espérer vide. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande respiration, puis s'engouffra dans la pièce voisine en croisant les doigts. La pièce était plutôt grande, mais on n'y retrouvait qu'un seul meuble, une grande table ou plutôt était-ce un lit… Un corps y était allongé, lui tournant le dos et caché sous une lourde couverture. Malgré tout, William reconnut les cheveux bouclés de Mac qui ruisselaient sur l'oreiller. Seule différence : ils avaient blanchi, et étaient presque totalement couleur de la neige. Était-elle toujours en vie, ou allait-il tomber face à face avec un cadavre vieilli et desséché ? Il inspira un bon coup et se hasarda à pousser un « Mac ? » à voix basse. Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il s'approcha du lit, presque à reculons, et au moment où il allait toucher le corps inerte, une voix familière résonna dans ses oreilles. « Tu ne devais pas venir ! ». Elle était vivante ! Il posa la main sur son épaule mais elle se replia de plus belle sous les couvertures.

- Va t'en ! lança-t-elle. Va t'en avant que tout tourne mal !

Surpris, Sawyer ne put reculer. Il ne comprenait pas… Qu'est-ce qui poussait Mac à réagir ainsi ?

- Va t'en, je t'ai dis ! continua-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies dans cet état…

Sawyer ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers elle. Combien d'années lui avaient-ils pris ?

- Mac, peu importe l'allure que tu as maintenant…

- Va t'en ! hurla-t-elle encore.

- Je me fous de l'âge que tu peux bien avoir !

Sawyer agrippa la couverture et la fit virevolter d'un geste du bras, découvrant Mac qui criait de plus belle. William crut qu'il allait mourir sur place. L'image que lui renvoyait son amie était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Son visage était pâle, presque transparent, et ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes, semblables à ceux d'un chat. Sur ses joues se creusaient des sillons et ses dents étaient devenues des crocs. Elle était couverte de sueur et de larmes.

- Va t'en ! hurla-t-elle, paniquée. Je ne pourrai pas me retenir bien longtemps, alors va t'en avant que je ne te fasse du mal !

* * *

_Alors vous aimez ou non ? Je crois que c'était le chapitre qui m'effrayait le plus... J'èspère qu'il vous a plu ! Svp, envoyez-moi vos commentaires !!! _


	20. Chapitre 20

**Le Voyage**

_Chapitre 20 !!! Faut fêter ça !!! Alors j'espère que j'aurai au moins 20 reviews pour ce vingtième chapitre... En plus, il est plus long que d'habitude. __Vous vouliez savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de Mac ? Vous le saurez... maintenant !_**

* * *

**

William eut un mouvement de recul. Mais qu'est-ce que les Wraiths avaient fait de Mac ? L'une des leurs ? Mais c'était impossible ! Comment avaient-ils réussi à faire une chose pareille ? Qu'était devenue la Mac qu'il avait connu ? Il regardait les petits yeux de chats de la jeune femme et la reconnaissait à peine, mais un de ses cris le ramena bien vite à la réalité.

- Sauve-toi ! hurlait-elle en le repoussant. Laisse-moi ici et pars !

Il la regarda un moment, figé et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle était maintenant assise sur le lit et le fixait de ses yeux qui criaient le désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il n'était pas celui qui pourrait l'aider. Il agrippa son arme et, de toutes ses forces, la frappa à la tête avec la crosse de son fusil. Elle tomba comme une feuille sur les couvertures. Il passa un bras sous ses épaules, l'autre sous ses jambes, et la prit contre lui. Il la porta jusque dans le corridor, où il vérifia que la voie était libre avant de s'y engager.

Dans le jumper, Sheppard fulminait. Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête du major Sawyer ? Il allait finir par tous les faire tuer ! Le jumper était plein à craquer de Fô n'attendant que d'être en sécurité, et ce petit soldat allait faire l'andouille. Il regarda sa montre. Les cinq minutes étaient écoulées depuis un bon moment. John leva les yeux vers Sam, qui ferma les siens en soupirant. Elle attrapa sa radio et fit une nouvelle tentative.

- Major Sawyer ? Major Sawyer vous me recevez ?

Mais, comme les dernières fois, elle n'obtint que de la neige... Cameron baissa les yeux vers elle et hocha la tête. Sam respira un bon coup, puis sortit du jumper. Elle alla longer le mur au fond du hangar, s'agenouilla et brancha son ordinateur dans un interstice. À bord du jumper, Mitchell et Sheppard commençaient à s'impatienter.

- Allez, Sam… dit John. Les Wraiths ne vont pas tarder à débarquer !

Sam terminait de programmer l'ouverture de la porte du hangar lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits venant du corridor adjacent. Elle se releva en vitesse et regagna le jumper à la course.

- Je nous ai donné un délai de trente secondes, dit-elle en entrant dans l'appareil. Passé ce délai, la porte extérieure s'ouvrira et bloquera instantanément l'ouverture de celle donnant sur le corridor.

Des coups de feu se firent soudainement entendre. Ils virent finalement le major Sawyer arriver en courant, portant un corps inerte dans ses bras, enveloppé dans une couverture. Un groupe de Wraiths le suivait de près.

- Merde ! lâcha Sam qui agrippa son arme et qui sortit avec Mitchell pour couvrir la fuite du major Sawyer.

William courait comme il n'avait jamais couru. Les Wraiths tiraient dans sa direction, le ratant de peu à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il vit enfin Sam et Cameron apparaître, sortis du jumper invisible, il sentit qu'il avait peut-être une chance de s'en tirer. Il accéléra sa course (comme si c'était encore possible…) et se jeta littéralement à l'intérieur. Carter et Mitchell l'imitèrent et Sheppard se pressa de fermer la porte de l'appareil. Presque au même moment, la dépressurisation du hangar commença et la porte s'ouvrit, permettant au jumper de sortir du vaisseau de façon presque trop facile. Sheppard poussa un soupir de soulagement et Mitchell se laissa tomber sur le sol, aux côtés du major Sawyer. À l'arrière du jumper, les rescapés poussèrent un cri de joie. Tous avaient le cœur à la fête. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Cameron remarqua qui était la personne que transportait William. Son visage soulagé prit soudain une expression d'horreur.

- Oh ! mon dieu… lâcha-t-il d'un coup sec.

Carter baissa les yeux et fit alors la même découverte.

- Bon sang… Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Dans l'infirmerie d'Atlantis, Cassandra était confrontée à l'impossible. Qu'est-ce que les Wraiths avaient bien pu faire à Mac ? Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable. Comment un humain avait-il pu être changé en un tel monstre ? Ils avaient attaché Mac à son lit, mais ils doutaient que cela serait assez fort pour la retenir lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, probablement affamée. Hors de la salle, Teyla et plusieurs autres attendaient des nouvelles de la jeune major.

- À en voir son état physique actuel, leur dit Cassandra, je doute que sa transformation soit complètement terminée. Mais j'ignore si je pourrai faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider…

Teyla eut un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps et Daniel la serra rapidement contre lui. Elle avait perdu sa fille une fois, et cette fois-ci était de trop. Quelle mère aurait pu endurer pareil calvaire ? Malgré ses protestations, Daniel réussit à la tirer loin de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir sa fille dans un tel état plus longtemps. Cassandra se tourna vers Carter.

- On va avoir besoin de tous les cerveaux disponibles. Tu serais la bienvenue…

Sam hocha la tête et suivit Cassandra jusqu'à un laboratoire adjacent à l'infirmerie, où se trouvaient déjà le docteur Roswell et quatre autres jeunes scientifiques que Sam ne connaissait pas. Cassandra leur fit un bref bilan de la situation.

- J'ignore, leur exposa-t-elle, si on pourrait lui injecter le vaccin du docteur Beckett. Il faudrait tout d'abord analyser la composition de son sang, ce qui nous prendrait énormément de temps. Par contre, si on se fie aux premières analyses que le docteur Roswell a effectuées, il semble qu'elle n'ait encore jamais…

Cassandra promena son regard sur tous ceux qui étaient présents. Elle avait peine à croire qu'elle était en train de parler de Mac…

- … il semble qu'elle n'ait pas encore absorbé l'énergie d'un être humain. Malheureusement, elle présente déjà de graves signes d'inanition, et plus le temps passera, plus son corps ressentira le besoin de se nourrir, et plus il s'affaiblira. Si nous n'agissons pas rapidement… Mac mourra.

Le silence régnait sur le petit laboratoire. Personne n'osait faire quoi que ce soit. Cassandra finit par tous les sortir de leur torpeur :

- Au travail ! Il faut la ramener.

Ils passèrent des heures à faire des analyses et des comparaisons. Ils gardaient Mac inconsciente, effrayés de ce que pourrait être sa réaction si elle était réveillée. À son chevet, William n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il ne l'avait pas quittée depuis le moment où il l'avait trouvée sur le vaisseau Wraith. Alors que Tyler Jackson lui avait offert de prendre le relais, il avait décliné son offre, et finalement personne n'avait réussi à le faire bouger d'un centimètre. Il restait là, immobile, à observer le ventre de Mac qui se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations. La tranquillité de l'infirmerie était parfois interrompue par l'arrivée d'un des scientifiques de l'équipe de Cassandra, venu faire un prélèvement ou encore passant vérifier les signes vitaux de la jeune major. Mais pour le reste, William restait seul avec Mac. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, car c'était à ce moment qu'il revoyait des images dans sa tête. Éveillé, il parvenait encore à les filtrer de son mieux. Mais dès que le sommeil l'emportait pour quelques secondes, il revoyait le visage de Mac couvert de sueur. Il l'entendait crier à pleins poumons : « Va t'en ! Va t'en avant que ça ne tourne mal ! ». Ces cris lui donnaient des frissons jusqu'au plus profond de sa chair. Tous les souvenirs de Mac lui semblaient de plus en plus douloureux. Outre celui où l'avait découverte, maintenant devenue une Wraith, il en existait un autre qui semblait lui arracher le cœur. Il lui semblait maintenant que ce souvenir faisait partie d'un passé très lointain, et pourtant il remontait à il y a quatre ans seulement. La relation avait toujours été difficile entre lui et elle. _Tendue_, aurait été un mot plus juste. Dès leur adolescence, ils avaient _su_, mais n'avaient pu en parler ouvertement. La réglementation était claire pour tous les soldats, peu importe leur rang, et William et Mac ne feraient pas exception à la règle. Et pourtant…

L'événement s'était produit lors de leur première mission avec SG-A. Ils étaient partis explorer la planète G4X-482, et ils avaient dressé leur camp à la lisière de la forêt. Tyler et Diego étaient littéralement tombés amoureux des ruines qu'ils avaient retrouvées, cachées dans les bois. Tout le groupe avait ensuite été accueilli par des villageois, qui leur avaient fait l'honneur de les recevoir dans leurs maisons. Diego, Tyler et Katherine (qui en était à sa toute première mission) eurent droit à des chambres dans ce qui ressemblait à une petite auberge. William et Mac avaient préféré retourner au campement, puisque l'aubergiste leur avait parlé des nombreux pillards qui sillonnaient la forêt. Ils avaient tous convenu de se retrouver dès le lendemain matin.

La nuit était avancée lorsque William avait entendu du bruit venant de l'extérieur de sa tente. Quelqu'un rôdait. Il avait jeté un œil dehors, mais la noirceur l'empêchait de bien voir. Une silhouette marchait à pas feutrés. Il s'était jeté sur elle : c'était Mac qui s'était mise à crier :

- T'es devenu cinglé, ou quoi ?

Il avait fallu plusieurs seconde à William pour reprendre son souffle. Mac était allongée sur le sol, écrasée par son poids.

- Désolé, lui répondit-il enfin. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Elle ne parlait plus, et ses grands yeux noirs étaient fixés dans les siens. Il s'était penché lentement sur elle, puis leurs lèvres s'étaient effleurées.

C'est à partir de ce moment que tout avait dérapé. Tout ce qu'ils s'étaient efforcés de retenir depuis des années était sorti d'un coup sec. C'était comme s'ils n'arrivaient plus à se contrôler mais, sincèrement, aucun des deux n'aurait voulu stopper ce moment. Ce ne fut que lorsque le chant de oiseaux réveilla William qu'il vit que le regard de Mac avait changé. Il semblait s'être obscurci.

- Tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit, finit-elle par lui dire.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je sais.

- On n'aurait jamais dû…

Nouveau hochement de tête. Puis un soupir. Il la serra une dernière fois contre lui, et ce fut tout. Ils se comprenaient au-delà des mots. Ils ne parlèrent plus jamais de l'incident qui s'était produit cette nuit-là. Probablement parce que ça leur était trop pénible, à tous les deux. Mais William aurait tout parié que, tout comme lui, elle n'avait cessé d'y penser.

Dans le laboratoire, le docteur Roswell était formel : il avait trouvé le moyen de ramener Mac à son état normal. Son corps n'était pas tout à fait Wraith, mais quelques petites modifications faites au vaccin de Carson Beckett permettraient fort probablement de retrouver la Mac qu'ils avaient toujours connue. Les injections devaient être faites par petites doses, et s'étaler sur plusieurs jours, quoique les deux premiers s'annonçaient les plus critiques. Seul petit problème : ils devaient cesser les injections qui la maintenaient dans le coma, et elle pourrait désormais se réveiller à tout moment. Enfin, si Mac avait assez d'énergie pour tenir jusqu'au bout, elle finirait par s'en sortir. Tous croisaient les doigts…

Cassandra arrêta le soluté alors qu'on attachait Mac solidement à son lit. Teyla arriva en trombe dans l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ? demanda-t-elle à la vue de sa fille qu'on attachait comme un animal sauvage.

- On la ramène à la vie… avait répondu tout simplement le docteur Roswell.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Mac ouvre les yeux. Elle était en sueurs et semblait avoir tant pâli qu'elle avait l'air presque transparente. Attachée serrée contre le lit, elle avait presque peine à respirer. Elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de William.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix.

Personne ne lui répondit, et tous poursuivirent leur travail.

- Cassandra ! poursuivit-elle d'une vois plus forte, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de m'injecter ?

Cassandra dut retenir ses larmes, mais poursuivit néanmoins son travail.

- Ça va aller, Mac, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce. On s'occupe de toi.

Mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes après l'injection pour que la nouvelle Wraith en ressente les effets. Son corps se mit à trembler, et elle devint rapidement très agitée.

- Arrêtez ! leur demanda-t-elle. Arrêtez, je vous en prie !

Cassandra ferma les yeux alors que le docteur Roswell augmentait la dose.

- Arrêtez ! se mit à crier Mac en se débattant.

Tous se jetèrent sur elle alors qu'elle tentait de se défaire de ses liens. Mais plus ils la retenaient, plus elle hurlait à la mort.

- Laissez-moi ! Ne me faites pas ça ! Je vous en prie !

Teyla eut un haut le cœur. Carter s'empressa de la prendre par les épaules pour la faire sortir de la pièce. Elle résista quelques instants, puis Samantha réussit à l'éloigner de sa fille qui criait sans cesse plus fort. Mac essayait de frapper tout ce qui l'entourait, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et hurlait contre tout et tout le monde.

- Tuez-moi ! lança-t-elle dans un excès de rage. Arrêtez de me faire souffrir et tuez-moi !

Toujours posté près du lit, William ferma les yeux. Les cris de la jeune femme semblaient résonner dans son corps tout entier. Animée de toute l'énergie de son désespoir, Mac était entrée dans une furie incontrôlable. Sawyer n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever pour aider les autres à la contenir. Alors qu'il lui tenait les épaules et le cou, son regard croisa le sien. Lorsqu'elle s'adressa directement à lui, il crut qu'il allait craquer à son tour.

- William ! Ne les laisse pas me faire ça ! Je t'en prie William, empêche-les ! Tue-moi ! Tue-moi plutôt que de me laisser comme ça ! Tue-moi avant que je ne vous fasse du mal. Tue-moi, William, TUE-MOI !!!

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgssgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Après avoir laissé Teyla aux bons soins de Vala, Carter trouva Sheppard et Mitchell assis dans les escaliers de la salle d'embarquement. Les cris de Mac résonnaient encore dans une bonne partie de la cité, et les deux homme semblaient frissonner à chacun de ses hurlements. Sam prit place à côté de Mitchell qui semblait dépité.

- Alors c'est ça le futur ? pensa-t-il à voix haute. C'est pour ça qu'on se bat, tous les jours ?

Un hurlement en provenance de l'infirmerie emplit soudain toute la salle d'embarquement, faisant frissonner à nouveau les trois voyageurs.

- C'est inimaginable, poursuivit Sheppard. J'ai vu des choses horribles dans cette galaxie, mais je dois avouer que tout ça… tout ça dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer de pire. Mais quelle utilité les Wraiths auraient-ils trouvée à la transformation des humains ? Une fois que nous devenons Wraiths, ils ne peuvent plus nous manger ! Pire encore, nous devenons pour eux… de la compétition ! Des bouches de plus à nourrir.

Carter haussa les épaules tout en secouant la tête.

- J'en sais rien. Mais s'ils voulaient nous mettre à terre, c'est réussi.

Tous les trois se murèrent à nouveau dans le silence, que seuls venaient briser les cris que Mac poussait à intervalles presque réguliers.

- Où est McKay ? demanda finalement Sam.

- Dans son labo, répondit Sheppard. Il ne perd pas espoir de nous sortir d'ici.

- Espérons qu'on y arrivera, répondit Carter. Il faut empêcher ce genre de massacre…

Il avait fallu plus de quatre heures pour contenir toute la rage de Mac, qui avait fini par perdre conscience, épuisée. Elle recevait des injections toutes les heures, qui semblaient à chaque fois la faire souffrir atrocement, mais également l'épuiser de toute son énergie. Après une journée complète de traitement, le docteur Roswell annonça à Teyla qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Seule ombre au tableau : le besoin de manger de Mac se faisait de plus en plus criant. Si elle continuait à perdre de l'énergie à ce rythme, elle n'aurait pas la force de survivre jusqu'à la fin des injections.

Après des heures et des heures de veille, William avait fini par perdre son combat contre le sommeil et s'était endormi sur une chaise, près du lit de Mac. Un murmure à peine audible vint le tirer de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que Mac le regardait. Les yeux bouffis, elle ne bougeait pas, et se contentait de le fixer de son regard de chat.

- William… finit-elle par articuler avec peine.

Le jeune major dut s'approcher d'elle pour bien la comprendre.

- Je sais ce qu'ils font. Je n'y arriverai pas, William, je n'ai plus de forces. Je ne tiendrai pas si longtemps…

Mais Sawyer, lui, ne s'avouait pas vaincu.

- Tu tiendras, lui dit-il. Tu vas te battre, Mac. Tu n'as jamais rien abandonné, alors pas question de commencer aujourd'hui !

Mais Mac ferma les yeux en signe de négation.

- Je ne vivrai pas, William, pas sans manger. C'est probablement la seule chose qui me distingue encore des Wraiths : ma volonté de ne pas me nourrir...

William s'approcha encore, si bien qu'il était maintenant agenouillé à côté du lit, le visage tout près du sien.

- Tu vas tenir. Je te connais par cœur, Mac Emmagan, et tu ne me feras pas une chose pareille.

- Dis à maman…

- Non, je ne lui dirai rien !

- Dis à ma mère qu'elle a été une mère extraordinaire...

- Vas-tu te taire ? Je t'ai dis que je ne répéterais rien ! Tu vas vivre, Mac !

- Dis à Teal'c et à Daniel que je ne leur en veux pas pour tout ce qui est arrivé… Je sais maintenant qu'ils ont fait ce qu'ils devaient faire.

William secoua la tête.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Tu commences à délirer. Repose-toi.

- Je vais mourir, Wil. Et il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire. Tue-moi simplement, qu'on en finisse.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, et il sentit toute la détermination qu'il y avait dans son regard. William se releva et défit la lanière qui attachait son bras droit à la civière.

- Tu ne mourras pas, Mac. Je t'en fais le serment, tu vas rester en vie.

Il prit la main de la jeune femme et l'appuya contre son torse.

- Mange-moi.

Mac frissonna, mais William demeura stoïque.

- Prend sur moi les années dont tu as besoin pour aller jusqu'au bout. Fais-le Mac, maintenant !

Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à pleurer.

- Non, répondit-elle. Plutôt mourir que de faire une chose pareille.

Elle tentait de retirer sa main mais William la tenait bien fermement contre lui.

- Nourris-toi, Mac, nourris-toi et survis !

- Il n'en est pas question, William, jamais ! Jamais !

Mac se débattait comme elle le pouvait, mais les dernières heures l'avaient considérablement affaiblie, et elle arrivait à peine à bouger alors que William la tenait toujours serrée contre lui.

- Mange-moi, Mac, c'est un ordre ! hurlait-il maintenant. MANGE-MOI !!!!

- NON !!!!

Elle ferma les yeux et semblait faire un effort surhumain pour résister à la tentation. Puis, la main de la jeune major se crispa, et William eut l'impression qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Mac ouvrit tout grand les yeux et plongea ses yeux de chats dans ceux de Sawyer.

- Je suis désolée, William, lui disait-elle en pleurant, je suis désolée.

Lorsqu'elle relâcha enfin sa prise, William recula d'un bond. Mac avait repris des couleurs, alors que lui se sentait plutôt affaibli. Le choc avait été pire que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Mac ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et pleurait maintenant de plus belle. Elle appuya sa main libre sur son front, puis se cacha le visage, incapable de regarder William plus longtemps. Le jeune homme porta une main à sa joue, puis dans ses cheveux. Il chercha quelque chose pouvant lui faire office de miroir, mais n'eut d'autre option que de se rabattre sur la vitrine d'une armoire. L'homme dont il apercevait le reflet lui était inconnu. Ses cheveux commençaient à grisonner, et son visage semblait plus mat, et plus sévère. Ses yeux aussi semblaient plus gris, et des rides étaient apparues ici et là sur son visage. William ferma les yeux, cherchant inconsciemment à chasser cette image qui réapparut à la minute où son regard croisa à nouveau la glace : on lui aurait donné près de cinquante ans…

* * *

_Alors, je passe le test ? Allez ! Un petit review, rien qu'un tout petit !!! Ça ne vous fera pas de mal, ce n'est pas trop long à faire, et ça va me rendre tellement heureuse !!! Allez, envoyez moi vos commentaires, sinon j'arrête tout ici, et vous n'aurez pas la suite, voilà ! (hehe)_


	21. Chapitre 21

**Le voyage**

_Salut à tout le monde ! Je viens de réaliser que j'avais oublié de publier ce chapitre, qui est terminé depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Mais les cours ont repris, et la vie est redevenue dingue... Pour les shippeurs d'entre vous, n'ayez crainte, je n'ai pas abandonné notre couple préféré. Je leur ai consacré un passage de ce petit chapitre. En espérant que vous allez apprécier, j'attend vos commentaires !!!_

* * *

Les injections s'étaient poursuivies pour Mac, et elle allait de mieux en mieux. L'énergie qu'elle avait absorbée de William lui avait permis de survivre, difficilement, mais elle était toujours là. Les crises s'espaçaient et devenaient moins violentes. Il avait fallu six jours pour que toute trace du Wraith en elle ait complètement disparu. Elle demeurait inconsciente la grande majorité du temps, les traitements l'épuisant au plus haut point, mais ne supportait pas la vue du major Sawyer à son chevet. Les autres se relayaient, et même Mitchell et Sheppard avaient offert de veiller sur elle quelques heures à tour de rôle.

Pendant ce temps, Sam et les deux McKay travaillent pratiquement sans relâche à trouver une façon de créer ou de prédire des éruptions solaires, mais plus le temps avançait, plus ils semblaient face à un cul-de-sac. Ils avaient encore passé une bonne partie de la nuit à explorer des avenues qui s'étaient avérées mauvaises, et il était environ quatre heures du matin lorsque les deux hommes décidèrent d'aller dormir un peu. Samantha, elle, n'avait pas sommeil. Elle se promena quelque temps à travers les corridors, et ce fut en passant devant l'infirmerie qu'elle y vit Tyler Jackson au chevet de son amie inconsciente. Sam ne put réprimer un sourire. Toujours dans sa chaise roulante, Tyler s'était endormi mais l'espace d'un bref moment, Sam avait cru y voir Daniel. Elle sourit; Tyler n'était pas le portrait de son père, en fait il ne lui ressemblait que très peu, et pourtant…

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'entrer dans la salle. Le silence y régnait, et on n'entendait que les respirations de Mac et Tyler, ainsi que le ronronnement de la machine qui surveillait les signes vitaux de le jeune femme. Cassandra et son équipe avaient fait du bon travail. Toute trace de Wraith avait maintenant disparu, et Mac pourrait probablement se rétablir très vite. Les injections avaient cessé depuis près de trente heures, et la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas repris conscienc, ce qui inquiétait de plus en plus le docteur Roswell. Alors que Sam se tenait debout près du lit, elle sentit que Mac bougeait faiblement. Elle se pencha sur elle et la jeune major ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- Hey… lui murmura Sam.

Mac avait les yeux encore mi-clos et respirait difficilement. Elle finit néanmoins par poser son regard encore embrumé sur Sam.

- Maman ?

Sam lui répondit par un sourire.

- Non, c'est moi Mac, le colonel Carter. Tyler est là aussi, ajouta-t-elle en pointant le jeune homme (qui dormait toujours) d'un coup de menton.

Mais Mac semblait encore un peu désorientée.

- Je suis désolée pour la fenêtre… C'était un accident…

Sam sourit de plus belle et passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune major.

- Tout va bien, Mac. Vous êtes sauvée, maintenant. Je vais dire à Teyla que vous êtes réveillée.

Sam fit le tour du lit et secoua un peu Tyler Jackson, qui se réveilla en sursaut. Puis, son regard se posa sur Mac et il vit qu'elle était réveillée.

- Je vais chercher Cassie et Teyla, lui dit Sam. Essayez de la tenir éveillée…

Tyler hocha la tête et approcha sa chaise du lit. Mac tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

- Salut, lui dit-il. Comment tu vas ?

- J'ai soif, lui répondit-elle d'une voix rauque. J'ai terriblement soif.

Tyler lui sourit.

- Je m'occupe de ça.

Il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'au lavabo qui se trouvait à proximité et lui fit couler un verre d'eau qu'il lui apporta rapidement. Elle l'avala d'un trait.

- Content de te revoir, ajouta Tyler.

Mac semblait à présent un peu plus éveillée, et tourna la tête dans tous les sens.

- J'ai rêvé, ou ma mère était ici quand je me suis réveillée ?

- Le colonel Carter y était. Elle est partie chercher Teyla, elles ne devraient pas tarder.

Mac baissa les yeux mais n'ajouta rien. Tyler prit sa main dans les siennes et lui décrocha un sourire en coin.

- Tu n'as jamais pu t'empêcher de m'imiter, dis donc, ironisa-t-il. Pas moyen que je me retrouve à l'infirmerie sans que tu finisses par faire pareil !

Mais Mac lui posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Comment va William ?

Tyler prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

- Il va bien. Il a pris un coup de vieux, mais il va très bien. Il a même commencé à être chiant, tu sais, un véritable vieillard !

Mac ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Tyler posa une main sur son épaule.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, lui dit-il. Tu n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Elle secoua lentement la tête.

- On a toujours le choix, Ty. J'ai été faible. J'ai été… Wraith !

- Non. Au contraire, je dirais que tu as été… plus qu'humaine. Plusieurs personnes n'auraient probablement même pas hésité à manger quelqu'un d'autre…

Mac fixait le vide devant elle, visiblement perdue.

- Mac, ajouta Tyler. Si je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire, c'est ceci : ne gâche pas le cadeau que William t'a fait. Il t'a donné une partie de sa vie, alors si je peux te donner un conseil : prends-en soin, et fais-en bon usage.

Cassandra et Teyla entrèrent sur ces entrefaites. Teyla se jeta sur sa fille et la serra contre elle. Mac, elle, songeait encore à tout ce qui s'était passé.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Les visiteurs furent nombreux à passer par l'infirmerie. Mitchell y resta un bon moment, de même que Tyler, et les deux hommes disputèrent quelques parties de cartes avec la jeune major qui arrivait toujours à les battre. Mac reprenait des forces et la seule ombre au tableau, outre la mort de Diego, demeurait l'incapacité de Carter et des McKay à trouver un moyen de retourner en 2008. En fait, après tout ce temps, Sam commençait à perdre espoir.

Après le réveil de Mac, Sam avait été incapable d'aller au lit. Elle avait préféré gagner la petite passerelle qui se trouvait à proximité de sa cabine. C'était l'endroit où elle avait pris l'habitude de se réfugier lorsque la Terre lui manquait trop. Ce petit coin d'Atlantis lui rappelait Jack. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait le revoir dans sa tête. Elle le connaissait par cœur. Son regard, son allure, son odeur, la texture de sa peau… Elle avait l'impression de connaître chaque grain de beauté, chaque cicatrice qui le caractérisaient si bien à ses yeux. Encore une fois, elle se demanda ce qu'il ferait si elle ne revenait pas. Elle songea également à ce que le Jack du futur avait bien pu ressentir à l'annonce de sa mort. Comment avait-il vécu les mois qui avaient suivi ? Et quelle avait été leur vie commune, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour toujours ? Les photos dans l'appartement de Daniel et Vala montraient des jours qui semblaient heureux. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à chasser Jack de ses pensées. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Il l'accompagnait partout où elle allait, chaque objet, chaque son le ramenait en pensées. Elle aurait tout donné pour l'avoir près d'elle, pour sentir ses bras autour de son corps et son souffle chaud au creux de son cou. Mais il était loin, très loin. Dans une époque qui semblait ne plus être la sienne…

_En fermant les yeux, c'était comme si elle était revenue sur Terre. Elle revoyait l'appartement de Jack à Washington. Ils avaient passé la soirée à un cocktail organisé par le Pentagone, et étaient rentrés épuisés mais bien décidés à profiter des heures qui leur étaient offertes. Elle entendait le bruit de l'eau qui coulait de la douche, et Jack qui marmonnait une chanson. Allongée sur le lit, les mollets pendant dans le vide, elle portait encore sa jupe militaire et sa chemise. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle fixait le plafond, luttant contre le sommeil. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Près de dix ans plus tôt, jamais elle n'aurait cru finir un jour dans le lit de son supérieur. Les temps avaient bien changé… _

_L'eau ne coulait plus, et Jack était sorti de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille et une autre dans les mains. Il frottait vigoureusement ses cheveux pour les sécher lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle somnolait. Il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait chevauchée sur le lit, puis Sam lui avait souri tout en gardant les yeux mi-clos. _

_- Je hais ces soirées, lui avait-elle dit d'un soupir._

_- Je sais, lui avait-il répondu en haussant les sourcils. Mais peut-être pourrais-je t'aider à la rendre plus agréable…_

_Elle avait souri de nouveau et il s'était penché sur elle. Retrouvant le goût de ses lèvres après des semaines d'absence, le baiser n'en fut que plus apprécié. Elle se mit à rire à travers le baiser. _

_- Quoi ? lui avait demandé Jack. À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?_

_- Je te connais par cœur, Jack O'Neill... Chacun de tes gestes parle pour toi. _

_S'étant un peu redressé, il lui avait jeté un regard interrogateur. _

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Quand tu m'embrasses comme ça, ça signifie que tu m'aimes. Que tu m'aimes vraiment…_

_Jack se mit à rire. _

_- Bravo Sherlock ! Autre chose ?_

_Il l'embrassa sur la joue. _

_- Tu vois ? lui dit-elle. Celui-là veut dire : tu m'as manqué. _

_Il lui sourit de plus belle et prit sa main, sur laquelle il déposa un autre baiser. _

_- Celui-ci, c'est plutôt : « Dieu que tu es belle ! », ajouta-t-elle en riant._

_Il l'embrassa sur la tempe et elle poursuivit : « Tu es à moi… ». Dans le cou : « Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre… », près de l'oreille : « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… »._

_Il détacha son chemisier et la regarda dans les yeux, tentateur. _

_- Et si je fais comme ça ? lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant sur le ventre._

_- Ça, tu sais très bien ce que ça signifie…_

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

À l'infirmerie, Teyla était maintenant seule aux côtés de sa fille. Mac, elle, demeurait silencieuse.

- Cassie dit que tu pourras probablement te lever demain, dit Teyla.

Mac hocha la tête sans même la regarder.

- Mac… Cesse de t'en faire avec William…

- Je sais, maman.

- Contente de te l'entendre dire.

- Non. Je SAIS. Pour moi. Pour ma vie d'avant toi.

Teyla eut un bref mouvement de recul, encore incertaine de ce que venait de lui annoncer sa fille.

- Je sais, pour mes parents. Je me souviens de bien des choses, maintenant.

- Tu sais… à propos de ta vie sur Terre ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis toujours, je crois. J'ai simplement commencé à assimiler ce que je savais après l'arrivée de… enfin, du colonel Carter.

Teyla ferma les yeux, tentant vainement d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- Je suis désolée, Mac, chérie. Mais nous avions décidé, Teal'c, Daniel, Vala et moi, qu'il serait mieux pour ta protection que tu ignores tout de tes origines. Tu semblais avoir oublié… Alors nous avons cru bon de ne rien te révéler.

- Me protéger ? Mais me protéger de quoi ?

- De « qui » serait le terme plus exact.

Mac regarda sa mère avec attention. Teyla vint s'asseoir sur le lit et prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne.

- Lorsque ta mère est décédée, lui exposa-t-elle, ton père a mis en place des mesures pour te protéger. Il savait que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, s'il n'était plus là pour te protéger, quelqu'un devrait s'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Tu es différente, Mac. Le gêne des Anciens que t'a été légué par ton père, ainsi que le naquadah qui se trouve dans ton sang depuis ta naissance, ont créé une sorte… mutation. Le naquadah a accentué tes habilités à utiliser la technologie des Anciens. Tes parents savaient que c'était un don qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux s'il tombait entre les mains des Ori, ou encore des Wraiths. Ton père a donc décidé de te cacher.

- Alors mon père est toujours en vie ? demanda Mac, pleine d'espoir.

Teyla secoua la tête.

- Il est mort avant que le plan ne soit mis à exécution. Tu devais aller vivre dans un monde lointain, chez la Tok'ra, où tu aurais été cachée jusqu'à ce que tu sois adulte. Mais l'invasion de la Terre et la fuite des derniers survivants ont accéléré les choses. Le jour où les Ori ont envahi le complexe Cheyenne, les derniers réfugiés de la Terre ont tenté de fuir par la porte des étoiles, pour trouver refuge ici, sur Atlantis. Ton père et Teal'c faisaient partie des derniers rescapés, et ils faisaient feu sur les Ori qui avaient envahi le complexe. Cassandra tentait de fuir en te tenant par la main. Elle serait probablement mieux placée que moi pour tout te raconter, quoi qu'il en soit : au moment de passer la porte, tu t'es débattue. Voyant ton père qui ne revenait pas, tu as lâché la main de Cassie juste avant de passer la porte. Selon ce que Teal'c a raconté, tu aurais couru vers ton père qui t'aurait prise sous son bras. Il aurait couru jusqu'à la passerelle, rejoignant Teal'c qui a passé la porte le premier. Le vortex a disparu, juste après l'arrivée de Teal'c sur Atlantis. Aucune trace de toi, ni de ton père… Nous avons cru que vous étiez morts tous les deux.

Mac ne parlait pas. Depuis des jours, elle tentait de s'imaginer ses parents, et sa vie d'avant, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé à une telle histoire…

- C'est Teal'c qui t'a retrouvée, près d'un mois plus tard. Un membre de la Tok'ra est arrivé sur Chulak par la porte des étoiles. Il s'appelait Joelen, et portait une petite fille dans ses bras, inconsciente. C'était toi. Il a dit à Teal'c que la Tok'ra t'avait secourue, et que les Ori te croyaient morte. La Tok'ra avait décidé que tu serais mieux cachée ici, sur Atlantis, parmi les gens de ta race. Teal'c nous a ainsi contactés, et nous sommes partis à bord de l'Odyssée, en direction de Chulak. La suite, tu la connais…

- Et… qui d'autre est au courant ?

- Tu es maintenant dans le secret des dieux, ma chérie. Daniel et Vala voulaient te prendre avec eux, mais Teal'c a jugé qu'il serait tout de même plus prudent que tu sois adoptée par une personne plus… disons plus éloignée. Tu ne les reconnaissais même pas. Pas plus que Cassie d'ailleurs. Tu étais effrayée, et tu t'accrochais à moi comme une petite sangsue.

Le souvenir l'avait fait sourire. Mac songea qu'elle n'avait que rarement vu sa mère dans un tel état de mélancolie.

- Mis à part Daniel, Vala et Cassie, aucun autre habitant d'Atlantis n'a été mis au courant de tes véritables origines. Les autres ne t'avaient jamais rencontrée avant ton arrivée dans la cité, alors nous leur avons raconté l'histoire que tu connais : nous leur avons dit que tu avais été trouvée à bord d'un vaisseau Wraith… Même Rodney n'en sait rien !

Mac avait baissé les yeux. Elle avait craint cette discussion depuis le jour où elle avait pleinement réalisé ses véritables origines. Mais sa mère avait abordé le sujet avec une sérénité déconcertante, et Mac était maintenant soulagée d'un poids énorme. Et pourtant, elle savait pertinemment que sa mère ne lui avait pas tout dit…

- Pourquoi « Mac » ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin. C'est toi qui a choisi ce prénom ?

Teyla lui répondit par un sourire.

- Une idée de Vala. C'est le diminutif de Mackenzie.

- Mackenzie ?

- Ton nom de baptême : Grace Mackenzie Carter-O'Neill.

Teyla se pencha alors doucement vers sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Allez, lui dit-elle, profite bien d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Tu en as encore besoin…

Mais au moment où elle allait passer la porte de l'infirmerie, la voix de Mac l'arrêta :

- Et pour Jacob et Daniel ? Qu'est il advenu de mes frères ?


	22. Chapitre 22

**Le Voyage**

_Ouf ! Il me semble que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas publié quoi que ce soit... En espérant que je n'ais pas perdu la main. Voici un court chapitre, question de vous remettre un peu dans le fil de mon histoire, et j'espère pouvoir mettre la suite en ligne très bientôt !_

**

* * *

**

Dans le petit gymnase d'Atlantis, Cameron fulminait. Il avait choisi pour victime un pauvre sac d'entraînement qui serait déjà mort s'il n'avait pas été inanimé… Toute sa rage, toute sa colère, passaient par les coups de pied et de poing qu'il lui assénait, le faisant virevolter dans tous les sens. Il en avait marre. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : retourner chez lui. Malheureusement, c'était une chose qui était totalement hors de son contrôle. Sam et les deux McKay travaillaient sans relâche depuis des jours et des jours à la recherche d'une solution à leur problème. Toujours rien. Mitchell se sentait totalement impuissant, et il détestait ça. Il aurait tout donné pour retourner sur Terre, à la bonne époque, mais tout son avenir était maintenant entre les mains de Sam et Rodney. Cameron serra les poings, puis frappa plus fort encore….

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Dans sa cabine, Sheppard était allongé sur son lit, les yeux accrochés au plafond. Les bras derrière la tête, il était empli d'une grande mélancolie. Il aurait tout donné pour retourner sur Atlantis, l'ironie du fait étant amplifiée sachant qu'il s'y trouvait déjà… En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque entendre Ronon et Teyla en train de s'exercer, au gymnase. Mais l'illusion ne durait qu'un très bref moment, et il revenait rapidement à la réalité. Cette cité n'était pas la sienne. Il doutait fort qu'elle ne le deviendrait jamais. Il passait le temps en entraînant les jeunes recrues, cherchant à se rendre utile en ces temps difficiles, mais son souhait le plus cher était de foutre le camp et ne jamais revenir. Tout cet avenir était tellement étrange ! Il avait peine à croire que c'était ce qui les attendait, s'ils ne faisaient rien. La Terre détruite, ses quelques survivants éparpillés à travers l'espace, à combattre des ennemis infiniment puissants… Non, il ne devrait pas vivre pour voir toutes ces horreurs. Il devait faire quelque chose, et empêcher tous ces massacres. Mais le temps étant une variable beaucoup trop difficile à contrôler, il se demandait comment il arriverait bien à modifier ce futur. Il n'arrivait même pas à retourner chez lui ! Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, soupira un bon coup, puis laissa son esprit vagabonder encore, et encore…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Au labo, McKay était en nage. Depuis combien d'heures travaillait-il sans s'arrêter ? Il n'aurait su dire… Il devait trouver une solution ! C'était tout ce qui lui importait. Chaque calcul, chaque équation le menait inévitablement vers un nouvel échec. Mais Rodney McKay n'était pas homme à se contenter de si faibles résultats ! Il trouverait. Comme toujours. La seule question était de savoir _quand_ ? Assis à une table du laboratoire, il était plongé dans ses calculs depuis des heures. Le soleil se couchait sur la grande cité, illuminant la pièce d'une douce lueur orangée. Il dut s'avouer que c'était magnifique. Et puis non ! il n'avait pas le temps pour de telles exclamations ! Il replongea dans son travail avec une ardeur trouvée quelque part au fond de lui-même. En face de lui, tête enfouie au creux de ses bras enroulés sur la table, son vieux double s'était assoupi…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Sur la passerelle extérieure du deuxième étage, Sam regardait le soleil se coucher sur l'océan. Elle en avait rarement vu un si beau. La lueur orangée qui avait littéralement envahi la cité lui donnait un air surréaliste (comme si une cité flottante au beau milieu d'une planète perdue, dans une autre galaxie, dans le futur de surcroît, ne pouvait pas être assez surréaliste comme ça…). Comme toujours ses pensées volèrent vers Jack, puis elle ferma les yeux alors qu'une petite larme coulait le long de sa joue. Elle aurait bien aimé que Teal'c soit là, lui qui trouvait toujours le mot pour la réconforter dans les moments de découragement. Mais le jaffa avait quitté la cité au petit matin sans dire au revoir à personne. Elle devait cesser de se torturer. Ils finiraient bien par trouver une solution : ils le faisaient toujours… Elle prit une grande inspiration, et retourna à l'intérieur.

Elle était sur la passerelle supérieure lorsque le vortex apparut dans la porte des étoiles. Elle s'approcha, tout en restant en retrait. Personne ne se trouvait dans la salle d'embarquement, elle ne vit que Mac, finalement debout après des jours à l'infirmerie, attendant visiblement un visiteur, droite et stoïque dans les escaliers. Sam aperçut enfin une silhouette sortant de la porte : Teal'c était de retour. Où était-il allé, Sam n'en savait rien, mais elle vit soudain qu'il n'était pas venu seul. Deux autres personnes venaient de passer la porte. Il s'agissait de deux hommes, plutôt grands tous les deux. Celui de gauche, le plus grand, portait une tenue semblable à celle qu'ils portaient tous régulièrement : pantalon militaire noir et t-shirt dans les mêmes tons. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond cendré et lui descendaient dans le cou, et ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond. L'autre était habillé en civil, beaucoup plus blond et aux cheveux coupés courts, et ses yeux bleus étaient cachés derrière des lunettes. Tous les deux ne devaient pas avoir plus de trente ans. Teal'c s'écarta, alors que Mac descendit lentement les quelques marches qu'il lui restait à parcourir. Sam ne comprit pas trop bien ce que les deux étrangers et Mac disaient. La jeune femme avait retrouvé son masque sérieux, derrière lequel elle cachait si bien ses émotions. Elle se présenta aux deux autres en leur tendant la main.

- Mac Emmagan.

L'homme de gauche lui sourit en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Che Quinn.

Mais il ne la lâcha pas.

- T'as changé… lui dit-il enfin.

Sam ne comprit pas la réponse de Mac. L'homme s'avança soudainement vers elle et la serra contre lui, si fort que Sam eut l'impression qu'il allait l'étouffer. Il la souleva de terre et Mac passa ses bras autour de son cou. Son masque était tombé : elle pleurait.

- Je suis désolé, lui disait l'homme. Tellement désolé…

Il la posa à terre au bout d'un long moment et elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix trop basse pour que Sam puisse entendre. Puis elle se tourna vers le second homme.

- Tom Keller, lui dit-il d'une voix grave.

- À ce que je vois, toi tu n'as pas changé… lui souffla Mac.

- Oh si… On a tous changé. Comment faire autrement ?

Sam ne voyait plus le visage de Mac, mais elle serra Tom Keller contre elle, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Che Quinn. Ce fut ce dernier qui interrompit l'accolade.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Il paraît que…

Un bruit en provenance du corridor empêcha Sam de comprendre la suite. Elle rata également une bonne partie de la réponse de Mac.

- ...sacré choc !

- Te voir en personne, _ça,_ c'était un choc ! s'exclama Che. Pour le reste, je crois qu'on peut l'endurer !

Mac hocha la tête.

- Bientôt, répondit-elle. T'en fais pas…

Les deux hommes la suivirent et quittèrent la salle d'embarquement. Qui étaient-ils ? Sam n'en avait qu'une mince idée. Quinn ? Keller ? Probablement les enfants respectifs de Jonas et Jennifer. Que venaient-ils faire sur Atlantis, et pourquoi étaient-ils accueillis pas Mac, seule d'autant plus ? Cette cité renfermait définitivement son lot de secrets… Sam secoua la tête puis, en souriant, reprit le chemin du laboratoire.

* * *

_Alors ? Svp, juste un petit review, ça me ferait tellement plaisir !!!_


	23. Chapitre 23

**Le Voyage**

_Deux chapitre le même jour... wow, je fais des progrès ! Merci à Radhia et Audrey pour les reviews, et aussi à Marie qui me supporte toujours et dont j'attend les commentaires (de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique!) toujours avec impatience !!! _

_Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris le dernier chapitre, ou encore pour les autres qui auraient des difficultés celui qui vient: JacobChe, DannyTom. Je sais jamais comment les nommer, alors j'ai choisi d'utiliser plus fréquemment Che et Tom (notamment parce que deux Daniel différents dans la même pièce, ça donne sacrément mal à la tête !!!). Mais il m'arrive de les appeler par leurs anciens prénoms, alors ne soyez pas trop mêlés !!! (J'ai fait de mon mieux, tout de même!)_

**

* * *

**

Daniel faisait les cent pas à travers son appartement. Il aurait bien voulu être sur la passerelle lors de l'arrivée de Tom et Che, mais Vala et Teyla avaient jugé qu'il était mieux pour Mac d'être le seul comité d'accueil. « Donne-leur un peu de temps, lui avait dit Vala, ils sont séparés depuis vingt-et-un ans ! » Mais Daniel ne pouvait s'empêcher de les attendre avec impatience… Dans le salon, Teyla, Vala, Cassandra et Teal'c le regardaient se démener, un sourire en coin.

- Ils vont venir ! finit par lui dire Teyla. Mac a promis de les emmener ici pour le repas.

Mais Daniel s'était arrêté, le visage blême.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on leur dit ?

Teyla fronça les sourcils.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Jacob… enfin, Che, je lui ai dit que son frère et sa sœur étaient morts, et qu'il devait partir vivre sur une planète qui lui était inconnue, loin de toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait ! Et maintenant qu'il est revenu, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

- Je doute fort que le jeune Che tienne rigueur à qui que ce soit ce soir, Daniel Jackson. Il a eu un peu de difficulté à accepter la réalité lorsque je la lui ai annoncée, mais il a semblé trop heureux de revoir son frère et sa sœur pour garder un quelconque brin de colère contre nous tous.

Daniel stoppa et leva les bras d'un geste brusque.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas nous exploser toute cette histoire à la figure ?

- Ce serait bien mal connaître le jeune Quinn, répondit Teal'c.

Daniel se laissa tomber sur le sofa, aux côtés de Vala qui posa une main sur sa cuisse.

- Justement, Teal'c, ajouta Daniel, je connaissait bien Jacob et Daniel Carter-O'Neill. Mais Che Quinn et Tom Keller sont pour moi... de purs étrangers !

Vala, Teyla et Cassie baissèrent les yeux. Daniel venait de dire tout haut ce qu'elles pensaient depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Bon sang, Teal'c, poursuivit Daniel, tu as bien vu la réaction de Mac lorsqu'elle a réalisé ses véritables origines !

- Mac a toujours eu ce tempérament, l'interrompit Teal'c. Grace Carter-O'Neill est née en criant, elle mourra probablement de la même façon. Pour ses frères, c'est différent.

Cette fois, ce fut Cassandra qui se leva, lâchant un soupir sonore.

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi vous en faire avec toutes ces histoires ? Oui, nous avons menti aux enfants, mais n'oubliez pas que c'était pour leur propre protection. Je ne regrette nullement de l'avoir fait, et si c'était à recommencer, je crois bien que j'agirais entièrement de la même façon ! Alors attendez qu'ils arrivent avant de crier au drame !

Daniel n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'on frappa à la porte. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Ils étaient là ! Jacob et Daniel étaient de retour sur Atlantis, après vingt-et-un ans à se cacher à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Daniel eut l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie. Bon sang ! Ce n'était que des enfants ! Des enfants dont il avait chamboulé la vie toute entière…

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il resta sans voix. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, il revit les gamins qui jouaient près de l'étang, derrière la cabane de Jack. Ils étaient magnifiques. Tous les trois. Ses pensées volèrent immédiatement vers Jack et Sam. Comme ils auraient été fiers de leurs enfants ! « Nous les avons protégés de notre mieux, leur dit Daniel en pensée, et je crois que nous ne nous sommes pas trompés… ». Les garçons étaient devenus des hommes. Ils étaient grands, le jeune Daniel était le portrait fidèle de sa mère, on aurait juré voir Sam en version masculine. Pour ce qui était de Jacob, les ressemblances étaient plus subtiles. Il avait hérité des yeux de son père, tout comme sa sœur, et ses traits n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux du général. Mac, quant à elle, se situait à mi-chemin entre les deux. La jeune major était tout sourire, et il était difficile de croire qu'elle se remettait à peine d'une terrible épreuve qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Cassandra s'avança la première vers les deux hommes. Elle regarda le jeune Daniel dans les yeux, et posa une main sur sa joue.

- Danny… murmura-t-elle doucement en souriant. Si tu savais comme tu me fais penser à ta mère…

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire.

- Ça fait bien longtemps que personne ne m'a appelé comme ça, lui donna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Cassandra allait s'excuse lorsqu'il l'interrompit.

- Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Cassie, lui dit-il d'une voix grave. Et puis, Tom ou bien Daniel, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Cassandra se tourna ensuite vers son frère aîné.

- Jacob… enfin, je devrais plutôt dire Che, non ?

- Ça va ! répondit-il en riant. Il faudra que je m'y habitue, pas vrai ?

Cette fois, ce fut elle qui se mit à rire.

- C'est bon de te revoir, Cassie, lui dit finalement Che.

Le regard de Tom en avait croisé un autre, celui d'un homme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Son parrain avait vieilli, certes, ils avaient tous vieilli, mais Tom remarqua qu'une chose chez lui n'avait pas changé : son regard. Il avait les mêmes yeux intelligents et curieux qui avaient toujours impressionné Tom étant petit. Pour lui, Daniel était le portrait de ce qu'il voudrait devenir plus tard. Passionné, cultivé, son parrain semblait toujours avoir réponse à tout. Il connaissait des millions d'histoires, et semblait ne jamais se lasser de lui raconter mille et une aventures. Il s'approcha de lui, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- Oncle Daniel… se hasarda-t-il enfin.

- Danny… répondit Daniel d'un souffle court.

Le jeune homme regarda son mentor tout en retenant sa respiration. Puis, son parrain eut une réaction à laquelle Tom ne s'attendait pas : il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, Danny, lui dit Daniel sans le lâcher. Mais nous n'avions pas d'autre option…

Tom recula de quelques centimètres et décrocha à Daniel un sourire plein de sympathie, qui fit s'envoler toutes les craintes qu'il pouvait avoir eues un peu plus tôt.

- Désolé ? lui demanda Tom. Mais pourquoi ?

- Désolé pour vois avoir séparés, pour vous avoir fait croire à tous les trois que vous étiez les seuls survivants de votre famille, désolé pour vous avoir envoyés vivre sur des planètes lointaines, désolé pour…

Mais la main de Tom vint interrompre le discours de Daniel.

- Hey… lui dit-il. Tu n'es pas celui qui a fichu nos vies en l'air. Sans les Ori, nous aurions vécu sur Terre, et rien de toute cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Ce sont eux les coupables. Toi, tu nous as permis de vivre. Sans toi, je ne connaîtrais probablement même pas celle qui a été pour moi une mère exceptionnelle, pendant plus de vingt ans ! Sans toi, je n'aurais pas eu la vie que j'ai. Je ne travaillerais peut-être pas dans un labo, chose que j'adore. Je n'aurais jamais rencontré celle qui partage ma vie aujourd'hui. Et l'enfant qu'elle attend ne serait pas le mien ! Oncle Daniel, tu as fait ce qui était juste. Grâce à toi, mon frère, ma sœur et moi sommes toujours en vie !

C'en était trop pour Daniel qui baissa la tête, laissant tomber une larme. Lorsqu'il releva enfin les yeux, il eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Ai-je bien compris ? Tu vas être papa ?

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Vala avait préparé un véritable festin. Autour de la table, Teal'c, Teyla, Cassandra, Vala, Daniel, Tom, Che et Mac passaient leurs premières heures tous ensemble depuis vingt-et-un ans. L'ambiance était festive, et Mac, assise entre ses frères, ne les quittait pas d'un pouce. Elle avait retrouvé chez Che le Jacob de ses souvenirs. Le grand frère qui s'était toujours fait un devoir de prendre soin d'elle. Quand à Tom, il était bien le Danny d'autrefois : moqueur, toujours prêt à la taquiner et à la faire fâcher, même si c'était pour mieux la faire rire par la suite. Les anecdotes ne manquaient pas, et Mac et Che semblaient en plein concours de « _celui qui a vécu les plus trépidantes aventures_ ». Les histoires se succédaient à un rythme effréné, et les rires fusaient souvent de toutes parts. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Ils ne furent interrompus que plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Étant la plus près, Mac se leva et alla ouvrir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle crut qu'elle allait littéralement fondre sur place. Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à ouvrir la bouche, ce fut Daniel qui se leva pour accueillir le visiteur.

- Sam ! Entre donc !

* * *

_Svp, confirmez moi que je n'écris pas toute cette histoire pour rien... Un petit review !!! Tout petit... (ou un grand, tiens, c'est toujours apprécié !)_


	24. Chapitre 24

**Le Voyage**

_Merci à Josam, Radhia, Marie (encore et toujours !!!) et aussi à mon TRÈS CHER cousin Nat (voilà maintenant on et quittes !) pour les commentaires, ça fait toujours tellement plaisir. Et pour les autres, j'espère pouvoir avoir vos reviews sur le prochain chapitre !!!_

* * *

Sam était venue dans l'espoir de pouvoir discuter un peu avec Daniel. Il avait le chic pour lui remonter le moral lorsque ça n'allait pas, et justement, cette journée en avait été une très mauvaise. Elle avait espéré que de discuter un peu avec son ami lui redonnerait le courage de continuer, ou du moins la réconforterait pendant quelques heures. Elle s'était rendue jusqu'à son appartement et avait frappé à la porte, certaine que lui ou Vala lui ouvrirait la porte en moins de deux, l'accueillant avec un sourire. Mais le regard qu'elle croisa lorsque la porte s'ouvrit était tout autre. Mac se tenait là, droite et stoïque, la fixant comme elle aurait fixé un extra-terrestre (en fait, Sam eut l'impression que la jeune major aurait été beaucoup moins impressionnée par un alien…). Surprise par l'attitude de la jeune femme, Carter n'arriva pas à prononcer un seul mot, et les deux femmes de regardèrent pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Daniel vienne les tirer de leur fixation.

- Sam ! Entre donc !

Debout dans l'entrée de l'appartement, Sam balaya la grande pièce du regard : à table, tous assis un peu plus loin, Vala, Teal'c et Cassie étaient en compagnie des deux hommes arrivés un peu plus tôt par la porte des étoiles. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Le plus grand des deux étrangers, celui aux cheveux longs, était maintenant debout et il fixait Sam tout autant que Mac. Le regard du colonel croisa celui de l'homme et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Sam eut l'impression qu'elle avait déjà vu ces yeux noirs quelque part…

- …oh ! lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Je suis désolée, je croyais que Daniel serait seul. Je vous laisse à votre repas.

Elle recula te tenta vainement de quitter la pièce mais Daniel la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la porte.

- Mais je t'en prie, Sam, ce n'est rien ! Reste avec nous pour le dessert.

Sam fit de yeux un rapide tour de table; non, elle n'était pas la bienvenue, contrairement à ce qu'ils tenteraient tous de lui faire croire. Le malaise semblait énorme, et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le bobo. Quelque chose clochait, c'était évident, mais quoi ?!?

- Écoute Daniel, finit-elle par dire en posant une main sur le bras de son ami, tu n'auras qu'à passer me voir plus tard, lorsque votre petite réunion sera terminée. Je t'assure, rien ne presse !

- Tu ne connais pas nos invités, je crois ? poursuivit Daniel comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Il la força à entrer en la prenant par les épaules, et tous les deux passèrent devant Mac qui semblait gelée sur place. Sam et Daniel s'approchèrent de la table alors que l'inconnu à lunettes qui était encore assis se levait d'un bond.

- Voici le lieutenant Che Quinn, dit Daniel en présentant le premier homme debout. Che est le fils de Jonas Quinn. Et je te présente le docteur Tom Keller, le fils de Jennifer…

Sam eut un soupir de soulagement en elle-même. Ce n'était que ça ! Elle tendit la main à Tom, qui était le plus près, mais elle sentit une légère hésitation de la part de l'homme à lui rendre la pareille. La nervosité ne dura que l'espace d'un éclair, mais pourtant Sam l'avait parfaitement sentie. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Cet homme semblait… timide ? Effrayé ? Elle ne trouvait pas la juste émotion qui pourrait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait chez le fils de Jennifer. Che Quinn, lui, prit les devants et tendit directement la main à Sam, quoiqu'elle n'aurait su dire si son sourire sincère ne cachait pas autre chose…

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer, leur répondit-elle néanmoins. Vous savez probablement que je suis l'étrangère qui vient du passé ?

Elle avait dit la dernière phrase avec un léger sourire en coin. Tom avait haussé les sourcils, et Che avait hoché la tête en souriant.

- Mac nous a raconté votre histoire, effectivement, lui répondit ce dernier. Disons que c'est une aventure assez… singulière !

- Disons que c'est plutôt étrange, en effet, poursuivit Sam. Je connais très bien votre père, ainsi que la mère du docteur Keller, mais pour moi, ils ne sont pas ceux que vous connaissez… Et ils n'ont pas d'enfants, cela va de soi. Toute cette histoire est assez invraisemblable !

Elle eut l'impression d'entendre un _« À qui le dites vous… »_ murmuré par Mac, toujours près de la porte, mais la remarque avait été formulée d'une voix si basse que Sam se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas rêvée. Le silence régna à nouveau. Sam sentit qu'il était temps pour elle d'opter pour le repli stratégique. Elle se tourna vers Daniel.

- Si tu pouvais passer me voir ce soir, à l'heure qui te conviendra, je t'en serais très reconnaissante.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers la table et salua tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient, puis fit demi-tour, salua Mac au passage et quitta l'appartement aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée.

Une fois dans le corridor, elle sentit des frissons qui lui parcouraient tout le corps. Quelle étrange rencontre ! Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qui lui avait donné ce sentiment si étrange, et pourtant rien ne clochait en apparences. Les deux nouveaux venus avaient été très courtois, voire charmants, mais elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. En fait, le problème ne semblait pas venir d'eux, mais plutôt d'elle-même…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'était refermée derrière Sam, tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'appartement de Daniel avaient poussé un énorme soupir de soulagement. Mac avait l'impression d'avoir retenu son souffle depuis que le colonel était entrée dans la pièce. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu se présenter à la porte ce soir-là, il avait fallu que ce soit elle. Ils étaient vraiment mal foutus ! Personne ne parlait, et leurs regards se promenaient d'une personne à l'autre. Mac s'avança finalement d'un pas lent vers Che et posa une main apaisante dans le dos son frère aîné.

- Hey… lui murmura-t-elle, tout va bien ?

Che hocha gravement la tête.

- Bien sûr ! Mais c'était tellement…

- …tellement étrange ? se hasarda Tom.

- Tellement incroyable ! reprit Che. Elle est tout comme dans mes souvenirs. Probablement plus belle encore.

Mac ferma les yeux. Che passa son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur et la serra contre lui. Elle pleurait. Elle ne se souvenait plus depuis quand elle n'avait pas pleuré de la sorte. Ce n'était pas de la rage, c'était… une émotion qu'elle n'aurait su identifier. Un mélange de bonheur intense, de tristesse profonde, de mélancolie, de regret… Elle finit tout de même par relever la tête. Le menton appuyé contre la poitrine de son frère, elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- J'aimerais tellement me souvenir… murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. De vrais souvenirs, d'elle et de…

Elle n'arriva pas à en dire plus, un sanglot coupa sa phrase. Che ferma les yeux et baissa la tête pour l'embrasser sur le front. Tom les rejoignit, et Che l'agrippa par la manche de son chandail. Les deux frères se regardèrent longuement en silence. Les mots étaient inutiles, et seul le silence semblait avoir un sens.

* * *

_Allez, est-ce qu'il va falloir que je me mette à genoux ?!? Un petit review !!!!!!!!_


	25. Chapitre 25

**Le Voyage**

_Célébration de mon chapitre 25 !!! Je ne croyais jamais me rendre jusque là... Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est tellement apprécié ! J'espère que vous aimerez le prochain chapitre (les shippeurs qui me mettent de la pression tout particulièrement...)

* * *

_

La nuit était tombée depuis un long moment déjà, et pourtant aucun des trois n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil. Ils devaient dormir, pourtant, mais rien n'y faisait : tous les trois fixaient le plafond dans l'attente que le jour se lève. Grace fut finalement la première à se lever. Ses pieds nus frôlant délicatement le plancher froid, elle tenta de passer inaperçue dans le corridor, alors qu'elle se faufilait jusqu'à la chambre de son frère aîné. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut dans l'embrasure de la porte, Jacob ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Les cheveux en bataille, semblant partir dans tous les sens, il lui fit un sourire, auquel elle répondit de la même manière. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire le moindre mot qu'il se leva à son tour et la suivit à pas feutrés. L'escapade nocturne se poursuivit jusqu'à la porte voisine, qui était restée entrouverte. Danny semblait les attendre, allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il tourna la tête dans leur direction, puis agrippa ses lunettes et les suivit à son tour.

Ils traversèrent le corridor en silence, de peur d'être entendus. Mais la musique en provenance du salon couvrait le bruit de leurs petits pas fragiles. Ils pouvaient entendre le feu de foyer qui crépitait encore. Ils descendirent l'escalier à pas de loups, puis longèrent le mur qui les séparait du salon. Arrivés au coin, leurs trois petites têtes s'étirèrent dans l'espoir d'apercevoir, peut-être, le Père Noël. Mais ce n'était pas le Père Noël qui se trouvait devant le sapin cette nuit-là.

Ils avaient passé la soirée tous les cinq chez l'oncle Georges. Leur mère portait encore la robe qu'elle avait achetée spécialement pour l'occasion. Grace ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer, tout en pensant que sa mère devait être une princesse. Son vœu le plus cher était d'en devenir une, elle aussi, un jour… Leur père avait enlevé sa cravate, et défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise. La maison sentait le sapin, cette odeur si caractéristique des jours précédant Noël. La musique jouait toujours au salon, et ni Jack, ni Sam, n'avait vu les trois petites têtes cachées au tournant du mur. La chanson était belle, délicate, et les trois enfants ne purent s'empêcher d'observer leurs parents en silence. Leur père tenait leur mère par la taille, alors qu'elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou. Lentement, il la faisait danser au son de la musique.

Grace ne voyait pas le visage de sa mère, mais le regard de son père en était un qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il avait l'air… parfaitement heureux. C'était comme si le monde avait pu s'arrêter de tourner, rien n'aurait pu le déranger à cet instant précis. Sa voix accompagnait la chanson, presque en un murmure…

_I've got an angel_

_She doesn't wear any wings_

_She wears a heart that could melt my own_

_She wears a smile that could make me want to sing_

_She gives me presents_

_Withe her presence alone_

_She gives me everything I could wish for_

_She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home_

_She can make angels_

_I've seen it with my own eyes_

_You've got to be careful when you've got good love_

_Cause them angels will just keep on multiplying_

_You're so busy changing the world_

_Just one smile and you could change all mine_

_We share the same soul_

Le couple ayant lentement tourné au fil de la chanson, Grace put apercevoir le visage de sa mère. Elle y lut le même regard qu'elle avait vu porter son père. Les mêmes yeux infiniment heureux, infiniment sereins. Elle riait, tout en le laissant terminer la chanson. Ils tournèrent à nouveau et le visage de sa mère disparut, pour laisser la place à son père. C'est à ce moment que les yeux de l'homme croisèrent ceux des enfants. Au lieu d'un froncement de sourcils, ils eurent droit à un clin d'œil. Jacob, Danny et Grace lui répondirent par un large sourire. La nuit était parfaite.

Sur Atlantis, trois jeunes adultes se réveillèrent simultanément. Chacun dans leurs appartements, ils s'assirent bien droits dans leurs lits, puis un sourire passa sur leurs trois visages. Oui, la nuit était vraiment parfaite…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Dans le laboratoire de la cité, trois silhouettes chuchotaient. Leur discussion, malgré le fait qu'elle était plus basse qu'un murmure, était néanmoins très animée…

- Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai tout vérifié ! Tout est en règle ! Ça devrait fonctionner !

- Mais tu es forcément passé à côté de quelque chose, puisqu'ils sont arrivés depuis des semaines et qu'ils n'ont toujours pas pu repartir !

- Suffit, vous deux ! Vous allez finir par attirer l'attention !

Rodney et Cassandra, debout de chaque côté de la table, regardèrent Teyla d'un air découragé.

- Tout le monde dort ! lâcha le vieux McKay.

- N'empêche, répliqua Teyla, je ne voudrais pas attirer l'attention…

Cassandra s'assied, alors que Rodney demeura debout, toujours prêt à exploser.

- Es-tu certain d'avoir tout vérifié ? poursuivit Teyla.

- Est-ce que je suis homme à laisser de côté les détails ? Bien sûr que j'ai tout regardé ! De A à Z, puis de Z à A, dans l'ordre et dans le désordre : tout devrait fonctionner !

- Mais ça ne fonctionne pas ! s'exclama Cassandra. Et on est en train de tout foutre en l'air !

Teyla prit une grande respiration. Ils étaient mal. Très mal…

- C'est ce stupide clone de moi-même ! s'écria Rodney. Il me colle aux basques toute la journée, me demandant mon avis sur ses stupides théories d'explosion solaire… Je ne peux pas travailler pendant qu'il est là !

- Jusqu'ici, tu t'es bien débrouillé pour tout faire pendant qu'il dormait… l'interrompit Cassie.

-Et je ne dors plus, oui ! T'as idée à quel point c'est dur de trimer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

Cassie ne répondit pas et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas le faire. Teyla intervint, une fois encore.

- Nous les avons amenés ici, maintenant il faut les faire partir. Rodney, peux-tu réparer ce bracelet, oui on non ?

- Je ne peux pas réparer ce qui n'est pas brisé !

Cassandra se leva d'un bond.

- J'en ai assez ! s'écria-t-elle. Il n'est bon à rien ! Donne-moi ce foutu artefact, je trouverai bien ce qui ne va pas.

- Comment une spécialiste du corps humain pourrait-elle comprendre quoi que ce soit à un tel engin ? la regarda McKay. C'est de la technologie des Anciens, pas un casse-tête douze morceaux !

Cassandra fronça les sourcils. Il avait vraiment le don de la mettre en rogne. Teyla dut jouer les arbitres, une fois encore.

- Laisse Cassie y jeter un œil. De toute manière, au point où nous en sommes…

Rodney soupira, puis tendit la main à Cassandra. Un grand sourire illuminant son visage, elle s'empara de l'objet qu'il lui tendait : un dispositif semblable à un bracelet, sur lequel on pouvait admirer une pierre.

* * *

_La chanson est de Jack Johnson : Angel, qu'on retrouve sur son album Sleep through the static. J'ai trouvé qu'elle serait de circonstance... Écoutez-la, c'est très beau ! J'attend vos reviews en très très grand nombre !!!_


	26. Chapitre 26

**Le Voyage**

_Nouveau chapitre avant que les cours ne reprennent, demain... Pas de Sam-Jack, pour les plus fidèles d'entre vous, mais ce n'est que partie remise, n'ayez crainte ! Pour ma part, j'étais toujours en attente d'un peu de shipping du côté de Trio, le dernier épisode d'Atlantis, et j'ai été un peu déçue... Je vais compenser dans mon prochain chapitre c'est promis !!! En attendant, voici le retour du major William Sheppard, qui semblait s'être volatilisé de mon histoire depuis quelques chapitres...

* * *

_Une petite mission de reconnaissance avait été organisée sur la planète A-714. C'était une mission de routine, rien de bien compliqué, en fait. SG-E avait été pressentie pour se rendre sur cette planète qui semblait abriter des ruines intéressantes. Fatigués de passer leurs journées à s'apitoyer sur leur sort, Sheppard et Mitchell avaient offert d'accompagner l'équipe.

- Tant qu'à passer le reste de nos jours ici, avait dit Mitchell à Teyla en salle d'embarquement, aussi bien se rendre utile !

- Rodney trouvera une solution, lui avait répondu Teyla. Ne perdez pas espoir.

Sheppard prit une grande inspiration, juste avant que le vortex n'apparaisse dans la porte des étoiles. La voix de Daniel se fit entendre dans les haut parleurs de la grande salle : « SG-E, permission de quitter la base ! ». John jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Teyla qui lui fit un large sourire, puis il suivit Mitchell et SG-E à travers la porte des étoiles.

Une fois l'équipe partie, tout redevint calme dans la salle d'embarquement de la cité d'Atlantis. Tous les soldats avaient repris leurs postes, et les habitants avaient vogué à leurs différentes occupations. Dans la salle des commandes, Daniel faisait les dernières vérifications d'usage. Une fois qu'il fut certain que tout était en ordre, il remercia toute l'équipe qui s'y trouvait.

- Prochain contact avec SG-B dans trois heures, leur rappela-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter l'enceinte. N'oubliez pas de vérifier les paramètres de la porte de X-642 avant cet après-midi…

Mais au moment où il allait quitter la salle, la porte des étoiles s'activa.

- Activation extérieure non programmée ! s'exclama le jeune technicien en charge du DHD.

- Activez le bouclier ! lança Daniel en se retournant.

Mais le technicien avait été plus rapide que lui, et le bouclier était déjà apparu devant la porte. Puis, une autre technicienne annonça : « C'est le code de SG-D ! ».

- SG-D ? s'interrogea Daniel. Mais ils ne devaient pas rentrer avant la fin de la journée…

Puis une voix se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs de la cité. C'était la voix du lieutenant Richards, membre de l'équipe SG-D, qui hurlait à s'en fendre l'âme.

- Baissez le bouclier ! criait-il à toute hâte. Nous sommes attaqués ! Baissez le bouclier !

Daniel tourna la tête vers la technicienne en charge, qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'exécuter. Le bouclier de la porte des étoiles disparut, et deux soldats, maculés de boue et trempés jusqu'aux os déboulèrent dans la cité. Le premier se mit à crier : « Fermez la porte ! Fermez la porte ! », ce que fit la technicienne. Le deuxième soldat semblait blessé assez gravement à une jambe, aussi Daniel appela-t-il une équipe médicale avant de courir en salle d'embarquement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il au premier des deux soldats.

- Des Wraiths ! Encore des Wraiths…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Alors qu'il marchait vers le gymnase, le major Sawyer vit une silhouette sur le balcon du deuxième étage. Assise sur la rampe de sécurité, Mac regardait l'infini de l'océan. Il stoppa dans l'embrasure de la porte, encore incertain du geste à poser. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis qu'il lui avait permis de prendre sur lui les années dont elle avait eu besoin pour survivre. Elle n'avait pas voulu le voir. Il s'était dit qu'il lui donnerait tout le temps dont elle aurait besoin. Mais le temps passait, et elle n'était toujours pas venue le voir. Ce n'était pas la Mac qu'il connaissait. La Mac qu'il avait toujours connue était une battante, une fonceuse ! Elle n'était surtout pas le genre de femme à se laisser abattre. Rester assise à regarder l'horizon ? L'ancienne Mac ne savait pas ce que voulait dire « s'asseoir »… Et pourtant elle était là, pensive et silencieuse, à observer le mouvement des vagues. Il allait faire un pas dans sa direction lorsque la jeune femme l'interrompit.

- Va t'en, lui dit-elle sans même se retourner.

C'était le major en elle qui avait parlé, et le ton ressemblait beaucoup plus à un ordre qu'à une demande.

- On a le même grade, j'te rappelle, lui répondit William. Alors je ne partirai pas.

- William, ne me laisse pas te le demander deux fois…

Mais au lieu de l'écouter, il se rapprocha d'elle. Il était maintenant tout près, directement dans son dos, et elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Faudra bien que tu me regarde un jour, lui dit-il. Aussi bien déchirer la plaie avant qu'elle ne se referme.

- Va t'en !

Le ton avait monté. Elle était au bord du cri.

- Non.

Il lui avait répondu comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il ne partirait pas. Pas cette fois.

- Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que tu te sois retournée, continua-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle pivota simplement sur elle-même et déposa ses pieds sur le sol du balcon, tête baissée. Elle passa à côté de Sawyer tout en tournant la tête dans la direction opposée, et ne le regarda jamais.

- J'me fous d'avoir à passer la journée ici. Atlantis est une grande cité, mais tu ne pourras pas me fuir éternellement !

Elle faisait maintenant face à la porte, toujours dos à lui.

- Mets-moi au défi…

William explosa :

- Veux-tu cesser tes conneries ? C'est pas toi, tout ça !

- Justement ! lâcha-t-elle sans même lui faire face. Je ne suis plus moi-même ! Est-ce si dur à comprendre ?

Il secoua la tête.

- T'es qu'une stupide bornée ! Sache que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Mac Emmagan. Alors arrête moi ces enfantillages et grandis un peu, bon sang !

Cette fois il avait crié. Mais il avait réussi à faire sortir Mac de ses gonds.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de tout ce que je peux vivre présentement. En fait, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai pu vivre toute ma vie ! Tu prétends me connaître par cœur, mais tu ne sais rien, William, rien ! Et puis c'est pas parce que tu as maintenant vingt-cinq ans de plus que moi que ça va changer quoi que ce soit ! T'es toujours le même, le gars râleur qui semble toujours si… si… si sûr de lui ! Si arrogant !

- Arrogant ? Parce que MOI je suis arrogant ? C'est pas moi n'ose pas me retourner en ce moment ! Ce n'est pas moi qui fuis la réalité !

- T'as aucune idée, William ! Aucune foutue idée de ce que je peux traverser en ce moment ! Tu ne me connais pas !

- Pardon ? Je ne sais rien de toi ? Excuse-moi, je sais que Teyla n'est pas ta véritable mère, mais je sais qu'elle compte pour toi plus que n'importe qui au monde. Je sais que Teal'c est la seule personne avec qui tu est complètement honnête et je sais que tu as toujours comblé tes besoins de materner quelqu'un en suivant Tyler à la trace. Je sais que malgré tout ce que tu veux nous faire croire, t'as encore sacrément la trouille du tonnerre, mais je sais aussi que le noir t'effraie plus encore que n'importe quoi. Je sais que tu n'es pas capable de dormir tant que tu n'es pas certaine que tout le monde autour de toi dorme aussi. Je sais que tu détestes ne pas avoir le contrôle, peu importe la situation. Je sais que t'es toujours frigorifiée lorsque tu te couches le soir, et ce même s'il fait cinquante degrés à l'ombre. Je sais que tu adores le bruit du vent qui fait bouger les feuilles des arbres, et que c'est probablement une des seules choses au monde qui te permet de te relaxer complètement. Je sais exactement le nombre de grains de beauté qui recouvrent la surface de ta peau même s'il y en a un nombre apparemment infini. Et je sais qu'il se passe « je sais pas trop quoi » avec cette colonel Samantha Carter parce que quand elle est dans les parages, le rythme de ta respiration change. Alors fous-moi la paix avec tes idées de grande individualiste, et bon sang retourne-toi !

William vit les épaules de Mac s'affaisser. Il était allé trop loin. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il criait autant sur quelqu'un, et il fallait que ça tombe sur elle. Elle cacha son visage de ses mains, et c'est comme ça qu'il sut qu'elle pleurait. Il fit un pas vers elle mais fut interrompu par un geste qu'il n'attendait pas : elle pivota et lui fit enfin face.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi: son visage était maculé de pleurs. Ces larmes n'avaient rien à voir avec celles qu'elle avait versées dans les derniers jours, rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait vu sur son visage lorsqu'elle lui avait volé vingt-cinq ans de sa vie… Ces larmes étaient différentes. Pleines de peur et d'angoisse, elles représentaient une détresse qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez Mac. Elle leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, et leurs deux regards d'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre. Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Il rétrécit l'espace qui les séparait et s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus d'autre choix que de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la sentit au même moment s'effondrer contre lui. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait traumatisée autant, mais il savait que ce n'était pas uniquement l'épisode de sa transformation qui l'avait laissée ainsi. Il la laissa pleurer ainsi un long moment, puis elle se recula un peu.

- Raconte-moi, lui dit-il simplement.

Elle lui prit la main, puis le guida jusqu'à la rampe de sécurité. Faisant tous les deux face à la mer, elle commença son histoire :

- Tout a commencé le jour où les quatre voyageurs du temps sont arrivés dans la cité…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Dans la salle de contrôle, les techniciens vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles. Teyla était en poste, et attendait une communication de SG-B, qui devait se faire dans sous peu. Lorsque la porte s'activa, Teyla fut tout de même surprise.

- Ils ont une bonne demi-heure d'avance, s'étonna un des techniciens.

- Non, fit une autre technicienne, c'est le code d'identification de SG-E…

- SG-E ? l'interrogea Teyla. Déjà ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, que la voix de Sheppard criait dans les haut-parleurs.

- Baissez le bouclier ! Nous sommes attaqués, baissez le bouclier !

Teyla ne se fit pas prier et obéit à John qui arriva en trombe à travers la porte, suivi de près par Mitchell et de deux autres soldats. La porte se referma derrière eux. Arrivant au pas de course dans la salle d'embarquement, Teyla se dirigea directement vers Sheppard.

- John ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Où est le reste de l'équipe ?

Les quatre arrivants étaient exténués. Ce fut Mitchell qui réussit finalement à articuler les mots que tous redoutaient :

- Des Wraiths… Encore une fois… Et quelque chose me dit que toutes ces attaques ne sont pas le fruit du hasard.

* * *

_Bon, maintenant que l'histoire de Mac et William est réglée, on va pouvoir se concentrer sur les choses sérieuses (donc, les shippeurs qui tout comme moi se meurent d'envie de voir Sam et Jack ensemble dans "Continuum", ne vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra !). Je sais que ce petit chapitre peut paraitre insignifiant, mais il a son importance, vous allez voir ! J'attend toujours vos reviews, vos commentaires et vos idées, c'est toujours une vraie fête quand je vous lis !!!_


	27. Chapitre 27

**Le Voyage**

_Désolée pour le délai, mais les examens m'ont obligée à retarder la rédaction de ce chapitre. Je le publie donc (avant que Marie ne finisse par m'assassiner !!!), en espérant qu'il vous plaira. J'espère aussi que le nombre impressionnant de personnages ne vous mêlera pas trop. Je songe sérieusement à ajouter un index-personnages à mon histoire... Un petit review est toujours accepté !_

_

* * *

_

Dans la salle de débriefing, ils étaient tous attablés, et inquiets. Les récentes attaques ne pouvaient pas être le fruit du hasard. Autant de rencontres avec les Wraiths en si peu de temps… Non, quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils étaient plusieurs ainsi attablés : Vala, Mitchell, Sheppard, Daniel, Teyla, ainsi que plusieurs autres habitants de la cité. Tous cherchaient une réponse à une question qui semblait n'en avoir aucune…

- C'est insensé ! lâcha Daniel, comment peuvent-ils nous trouver si facilement à chaque fois ? Les Wraiths ne peuvent pas être ainsi éparpillés partout dans la galaxie.

- On aurait plutôt dit qu'ils nous attendaient, poursuivit Mitchell. Comme s'ils savaient qu'on allait venir…

Teyla tourna la tête vers Cameron et le dévisagea d'un air sérieux.

- Vous voulez bien répéter ça ?

Mitchell fronça les sourcils, mais Teyla semblait avoir compris une chose qu'il ignorait.

- Il y a bien des années, lui expliqua Teyla, avec le Dr. Beckett, nous avons trouvé une façon d'amplifier ma faculté à sentir les Wraiths. Je pouvais, en rêve, voir leurs vaisseaux comme si j'y étais. Mais cette faculté était à double sens, aussi les Wraiths pouvaient-ils communiquer avec moi de la même manière.

- Ouais, répondit Mitchell, j'avais entendu dire que les Wraiths avaient cette habileté télépathique, mais votre problème est réglé, non ?

Teyla haussa les épaules.

- Je le croyais. Mais peut-être ai-je retrouvé cette faculté d'ouvrir mon esprit aux Wraiths, et ce sans m'en rendre compte…

- Tu veux dire que tu serais en train de communiquer aux Wraiths toutes les coordonnées des planètes que nous planifions de visiter, simplement par la pensée, et ce sans même t'en apercevoir ? l'interrogea Sheppard.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Teyla. C'est possible…

Leur petite réunion fut interrompue par une voix dans leurs écouteurs personnels. La technicienne en charge de surveiller la porte des étoiles les avertissait d'un vortex en provenance de la planète Yora. On leur faisait part d'une crise urgente là-bas.

- Baissez le bouclier ! s'écria Teyla alors qu'elle se ruait vers la porte des étoiles.

Tous les autres la suivirent au pas de course. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'embarquement en même temps que Mac, William Sawyer, Che Quinn, Tom Keller et Tyler Jackson. Un groupe d'une quinzaine de personnes venaient d'arriver sur Atlantis par la porte des étoiles. Tous semblaient épuisés et pris de panique. Tom reconnut un des hommes du groupe.

- Ben ! s'exclama-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

L'homme reprenait à peine son souffle lorsqu'il lâcha : « Wraiths… ». La cité devint soudainement très silencieuse. Mais Tom était maintenant aussi paniqué que les nouveaux arrivants.

- Quoi, les Wraiths ? Tu veux dire que les Wraiths sont sur Yora ? Et Eleanor ? Ben, tu as vu Eleanor ?

- Eleanor ? Désolé Tom, je ne n'ai pas vu ta femme…

Alors qu'on guidait les réfugiés vers l'infirmerie, Tom était sur le bord de la panique.

- Il faut y aller ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Y aller ? s'étonna Sheppard. Mais ça grouille de Wraiths là-bas !

- Ma _femme_ est sur Yora ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! C'est chez moi, colonel, cette planète est ma maison ! Il faut leur venir en aide !

Teal'c s'approcha de Tom et le regarda directement dans les yeux.

- Aller là-bas mal préparé équivaudrait à un suicide, jeune Keller. Mieux vaut envoyer une équipe qui saura comment réagir.

- Le temps que l'équipe se pointe, les Wraiths auront déjà massacré tout le monde ! s'écria Tom.

- Alors mieux vaut se préparer tout de suite, lui dit Sheppard en posant une main sur son épaule.

En moins d'une demi-heure, une équipe avait été formée et était déjà prête à quitter la cité. Sheppard, Mitchell, Che, Sawyer et plusieurs autres soldats d'Atlantis, tous vêtus de leurs tenues de combat, bien armés et gonflés à bloc, attendaient dans la salle d'embarquement le signal qui leur serait donné par Teyla. À côté d'elle, Daniel, Vala et Tom Keller se rongeaient déjà les ongles jusqu'au sang. Le vortex apparut finalement dans la porte des étoiles.

- Équipe de secours, leur annonça Teyla, vous avez le feu vert.

Che et Mitchell furent les premiers à passer la porte, armes pointées devant eux. Ils furent suivis par les autres membres de l'équipe, puis Sheppard et Sawyer fermèrent la marche. Le vortex disparut comme il était venu. Dans la salle des commandes, Daniel se tourna vers Teyla.

- Ils s'en sortiront, lui dit-il comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même. Tout va bien se passer.

Teyla poussa un soupir et quitta la salle des commandes.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, près de trois heures plus tard, tous les habitants de la cité se précipitèrent dans la salle d'embarquement. L'équipe de secours était de retour, transportant avec eux quelques blessés. Lorsque le vortex disparut, Daniel compta les soldats qui étaient de retour : six manquaient à l'appel, dont le colonel Sheppard. Daniel s'avança vers Mitchell et le fixa d'un air grave.

- Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, les Wraiths étaient déjà partis. Ils ont pris plusieurs habitants de Yora… Sheppard et les autres sont restés là-bas pour donner un coup de main. Nous avons décidé de rapatrier ici les blessés les plus critiques.

Daniel jeta un rapide coup d'œil au jeune Tom Keller qui arpentait avidement la foule du regard.

- Et pour sa femme ? demanda-t-il à Mitchell.

- Le docteur Eleanor Kim va bien, répondit Cameron. Enfin, pour autant qu'on sache.

- Bien, au moins une bonne nouvelle. De notre côté, nous avons décidé de tester la théorie de Teyla.

- À propos de ?

- Nous voulions savoir si elle communique réellement par télépathie les coordonnées des mondes qu'on visite. Mac est partie avec Kate et Jenny faire un tour sur G4-689. Nous n'en avons pas parlé à Teyla…

Mitchell haussa les sourcils en hochant la tête.

- Bien. Au moins comme ça on en aura le cœur net. Mais maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas trop, j'irais bien prendre une douche.

Daniel lui répondit en riant. Mitchell quitta la salle d'embarquement qui se vida peu à peu. Mais quelques minutes à peine après le départ de Cameron, la porte des étoiles s'activa de nouveau. Dans la salle des commandes, Daniel se tourna vers la technicienne en charge des codes d'authentification.

- C'est le code du major Emmagan, lui annonça-elle.

- Baissez le bouclier !

Le technicien en charge s'empressa d'obéir, et les trois jeunes femmes qui avaient quitté la base un peu plus tôt passèrent la porte en courant, armes pointées derrière elles.

- Fermez la porte ! cria Katherine Jackson.

Le vortex disparut rapidement, et Daniel se précipita à la rencontre de sa fille, de Mac et de la petite Jenny Roper. Il se tourna vers Mac, bien qu'il devinait déjà quel serait son rapport : encore des Wraiths. Mais la réponse de la jeune major fut différente de ce qu'il avait espéré.

- Les Wraiths ne lisent pas les pensées de maman, annonça-elle à Daniel en le fixant d'un air grave. En fait, je crois qu'ils peuvent lire les miennes…

* * *

_ Svp, un petit review... !_


	28. Chapitre 28

**Le Voyage**

_Enfin une suite ! Voilà donc deux chapitres qui se suivent, en espérant qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un qui les lise... Un review est toujours très apprécié...

* * *

_

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur G4-689, tout semblait tranquille. Je dirais même qu'après un moment, nous avons pensé que tout irait bien, et que maman était peut-être réellement le problème. Puis, les vaisseaux sont arrivés…

Le regard de Mac était presque translucide. Elle baissa la tête, mais Daniel lui agrippa le menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Relaxe, lui dit-il doucement. Tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça ! Maintenant qu'on a écarté Teyla de la liste des suspects, il faut tout simplement trouver une autre explication. Peut-être font-ils des attaques de masse ?

- Partout dans l'univers, et presque au même moment ? le coupa Katherine. Papa, excuse-moi, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible !

Daniel allait répliquer, mais Mac l'en empêcha.

- C'est moi. JE suis le problème. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils ont voulu faire de moi l'une des leurs. Ils peuvent communiquer avec moi par télépathie, sans même que je ne puisse les en empêcher.

- Arrête moi tout ça, lui répondit Daniel en soupirant.

- J'ai raison, Daniel. Je le sais maintenant.

- C'est une thèse qui est probablement difficile à vérifier, Mac, et…

- J'ai raison, je le sais. Je peux les entendre aussi…

Daniel resta sans voix, mais Mac poursuivit néanmoins :

- Je peux les entendre. Et je où ils vont frapper la prochaine fois.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

- La Tok'ra ?!?

La voix de Teyla avait résonné dans toute la base alors qu'elle semblait faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Devant elle, Mac se tenait droite, attendant la véritable réponse de sa mère.

- Tu ne sais même pas où ils sont !

- Les Wraiths le savent parce qu'ils ont pris cette information dans ma tête. C'est donc qu'elle est encore là, quelque part… Il faut les avertir, maman ! On doit prévenir la Tok'ra de l'attaque imminente !

Teyla s'assied sur le rebord du bureau et porta ses mains à son front.

- Et comment comptes-tu trouver cette information ? finit-elle par demander à sa fille. Nous n'avons eu aucun contact avec la Tok'ra depuis des années !

Mac hésita un moment, ce qui n'avait rien pour rassurer Teyla.

- Cassie dit qu'avec l'hypnose…

- Mac, c'est pas sérieux ! Tu veux réellement te laisser manipuler de la sorte ?

- Le docteur Roswell dit que c'est sans danger ! Et si ça nous permet de sauver la Tok'ra… Enfin, je leur dois la vie, non ?

Teyla prit une grande inspiration. Sa fille était une vraie mule lorsqu'elle s'y mettait…

- Très bien, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment, fais ce que tu veux, mais je veux être présente. Et si ça te chamboule trop l'esprit, je te préviens, on arrête tout !

Mac lui répondit par un salut militaire et par un sourire comme elle seule savait les faire.

- À vos ordres, commandant !

La jeune femme tourna les talons et quitta le bureau de sa mère. Appuyés contre le bureau, Teyla secoua la tête. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, ce n'était pas sa fille qu'elle avait vu quitter la pièce. C'était Sam…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Alors que Mac était en pleine consultation avec le docteur Roswell, les rumeurs de son nouveau pouvoir télépathique s'étaient répandues comme une traînée de poudre à travers toute la cité. Maintenant, tout le monde savait que Mac communiquait involontairement des informations aux Wraiths, et les hypothèses sur le moyen de résoudre le problème fusaient de toutes parts. Chacun semblait avoir son idée sur le sujet, et les opinions qui semblaient être sans cesse projetées à travers les corridors d'Atlantis commençaient sérieusement à fatiguer Daniel, qui n'en pouvait plus d'entendre des gens qui semblaient savoir ce qu'il fallait faire, alors que les plus grands scientifiques de la cité n'en avaient aucune idée. Assis dans son bureau, la tête entre les deux mains, il attendait avec impatience le moment où quelqu'un viendrait le voir pour lui dire que la séance d'hypnose avait été une réussite, et qu'ils avaient enfin un début de piste à suivre.

Quelqu'un frappa enfin sur le cadrage de la porte. Daniel leva les yeux : ce n'était ni le docteur Roswell, ni Mac, mais plutôt Sam qui le regardait d'un air mélancolique. Il l'invita à entrer d'un signe de la tête, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Daniel se leva pour l'accueillir, et elle s'approcha. Ils étaient maintenant séparés par le bureau seul.

- Que se passe-t-il ? finit par lui demander Daniel.

- Rien, répondit Sam. Je voulais simplement voir comment tu allais…

Daniel releva la tête, un peu surpris.

- Comment je vais ? Mais ça va, pourquoi une telle question ?

Sam lâcha un petit soupir avant de poursuivre.

- Daniel, je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour deviner lorsque quelque chose te tracasse. Et si ce n'était pas de toutes ces attaques Wraith, de la récente transformation de Mac, de ma présence ici… je dirais que tu as beaucoup de chats à fouetter, et ce en très peu de temps.

Daniel lui répondit par un faible sourire. Au fil des ans, il avait fini par considérer Sam comme sa propre sœur. Il se rendait compte, maintenant, que toutes ces années sans elle n'avaient rien changé à ce sentiment…

- Je vais m'en remettre, lui répondit-il, je te le promets. Mais tu as raison, tous ces récents événements m'ont un peu ébranlé. Mac devrait sortir de l'infirmerie bientôt, espérons qu'elle soit arrivée à quelque chose…

- L'infirmerie ? s'étonna Sam. Ils lui font des tests ? Et ils ont trouvé comment elle communique avec les Wraiths ?

- Non, répondit Daniel, elle travaille avec le docteur Roswell. Avec l'hypnose, il tente de trouver les coordonnées de la cachette des Tok'ra qui sont enfouies dans sa mémoire…

Alors que Daniel fixait le sol, il ne vit pas le changement d'expression qui passa sur le visage de Sam.

- La Tok'ra ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais comment Mac peut-elle savoir où ils sont cachés ?

Daniel réalisa à cet instant précis qu'il avait dit une phrase de trop. Comment expliquer la situation à Sam sans devoir tout lui raconter, depuis le début ? Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, pendant qu'il cherchait une bonne excuse…

- Tu sais que Mac a été trouvée sur un vaisseau Wraith, lorsqu'elle était encore toute petite.

Sam hocha la tête, aussi Daniel poursuivit-il.

- En fait, si on se fie aux minces informations qu'elle nous a données sur sa vie d'avant, elle semblait venir d'une civilisation assez avancée technologiquement. De ce qu'elle nous a raconté, nous pensons qu'elle serait peut-être issus de la Tok'ra…

Daniel vit un immense point d'interrogation se dessiner sur le visage de Sam. Il ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, espérant qu'elle gobe le bobard.

- Ses parents seraient des Tok'ra ? C'est possible ?

Daniel haussa les épaules, visiblement pris de court.

- Mac nous a dit qu'elle pouvait entendre certaines communications des Wraiths. Elle les a entendu parler de la Tok'ra, comme s'ils avaient pris cette information dans sa tête. Alors c'est qu'elle sait forcément quelque chose que nous ignorons. Elle est peut-être tout simplement déjà _allée_ sur la planète où se cachent maintenant les Tok'ra…

- Les Wraiths veulent attaquer la Tok'ra ?

Daniel hocha la tête. Ça y était. Elle avait tout gobé.

- C'est ce que Mac semble avoir saisi… Mais pour l'instant, on n'est sûrs de rien. Tout ce qu'on voudrait, c'est savoir où ils se cachent pour aller les prévenir…

Daniel et Sam n'eurent pas le temps de discuter davantage que Teyla fit irruption dans la pièce et déposa d'une main forte une feuille de papier sur le bureau, devant Daniel, qui la prit dans ses mains. Des signes y étaient dessinés. Daniel leva la tête et son regard croisa celui de Teyla.

- Nous les avons, lui dit-elle. Maintenant, allons prévenir la Tok'ra.


	29. Chapitre 29

**Le Voyage**

_Petit chapitre pour les shippeurs d'entre vous : je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! En espérant que vous avez tous eu la chance de lire de script de la scène coupée du récent épisode d'Atlantis : Trio. Enfin une scène qui répondait à nos attentes !!! En espérant que ça continue dans Continuum...

* * *

_

L'équipe avait été réduite au strict minimum. Convaincre les Tok'ra de quitter momentanément la planète où ils étaient cachés depuis des années ne serait sûrement pas chose facile. Teal'c, Daniel et Teyla étaient donc debout devant la porte des étoiles, attendant que le vortex apparaisse, leur permettant ainsi de voyager jusqu'à la planète dont Mac avait trouvé les coordonnées quelque part au fond de sa tête. Dans la salle de commandes, aux côtés de Mac, Vala sentait que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

- Tout va bien se passer, tenta de la rassurer Mac.

- Oui… répondit Vala d'un ton sarcastique. Ils partent sur une planète inconnue, dont tu as trouvé les coordonnées je ne sais où, où une attaque des Wraiths est peut-être imminente, tout cela pour voir un peuple qui, avouons-le, n'est pas toujours top-sympathique… Mis à part ces menus détails, tout va à merveille !

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le labo, Sam trouva Rodney endormi, face contre la table. Elle secoua la tête, et ressortit aussitôt. Avec toutes les aventures qui se succédaient dans la cité, tous semblaient avoir oublié qu'elle, McKay, Sheppard et Mitchell devaient trouver un moyen de retourner chez eux ! Elle finit par regagner ses appartements et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Agrippant son oreiller, elle le serra très fort contre elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait parfois l'impression qu'elle ne quitterait jamais cette époque. Sa vie d'avant lui semblait chaque jour plus lointaine, et plus effacée. Elle tentait de se repasser en boucle le plus de souvenirs possible, ne serait-ce que pour être sûre de ne rien oublier. Ne pas l'oublier, _lui_. Son odeur. La manie qu'il avait de se dandiner lorsqu'il faisait la cuisine. Le ton de sa voix qui changeait systématiquement quand il prononçait son nom. La façon dont il laissait tomber la tête par derrière, au moment où elle s'approchait de lui. Son sourire. Son regard perçant qui brillait dans le soleil du matin. La façon machinale dont il caressait son dos lorsqu'il la croyait endormie. Ils avaient attendu tellement longtemps. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées, où ils avaient tu tous ces sentiments, en vain. Ils avaient perdu tant de temps, et elle avait maintenant plus que jamais l'impression qu'ils avaient fait une erreur. Ils n'auraient jamais dû attendre si longtemps. Elle aurait eu ainsi beaucoup plus de souvenirs auxquels s'accrocher… C'était tout ce qu'il lui restait, maintenant, les souvenirs…

_Elle était rentrée très tard, comme toujours en fait… Elle n'avait pas quitté le complexe cheyenne depuis plus de trente-six heures, suite à une mission de Sg-4 qui avait mal tourné, et tout ce dont elle avait envie maintenant était une bonne douche et un lit bien moelleux. Il était près de deux heures lorsqu'elle déverrouilla la porte d'entrée de sa maison, envoya valser ses chaussures d'un coup de talon, laissa tomber son manteau sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et sauta dans la douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'elle gagna enfin son lit, elle songea que son bonheur aurait été parfait s'il avait été là… Elle respira un bon coup : il était reparti depuis quatre jours déjà, mais son odeur était toujours présente à travers les draps._

_Elle fut réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : quatre heures cinquante-deux. Elle sourit avant même de répondre. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise au fil du temps, que de lui téléphoner avant de partir pour le boulot. Encore embrumée de sommeil, et les yeux toujours fermés, elle répondit : _

_- Salut…_

_Un petit rire fusa à l'autre bout de l'appareil. _

_- Salut. Comment tu vas ?_

_- Ça va. Crevée, mais ça va._

_- Je t'avais dit de ne pas te tuer au travail. _

_- Je sais, et j'avais promis… _

_- Mais aujourd'hui, tu es en congé, non ? Alors tu en profiteras pour dormir un peu…_

_- C'était dans mes plans, mais le bruit du téléphone m'a réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit._

_- Je suis désolé mon ange…_

_- Arrête, tu sais que j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça._

_- Alors je te manque à ce point ?_

_Elle lâcha un petit rire, auquel il enchaîna :_

_- Je parie que tu dors de mon côté du lit, agrippée contre mon oreiller._

_Elle ne répondit pas, mais un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle serrait l'oreiller encore plus fort contre elle. Il poursuivit :_

_- Je suis même certain que tu as enfilé un de mes t-shirts… _

_- Je ne suis pas accro à ce point là, lui répondit-elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers le vieux chandail des Cubs qu'elle avait enfilé avant de grimper au lit…_

_- Franchement, ce vieux chandail des Cubs te fait beaucoup mieux à toi qu'à moi, en fin de compte. _

_La remarque l'avait cette fois tout à fait réveillée. Elle s'assied dans le lit et parcourut la pièce sombre du regard. Illuminée par la lueur de la lune, elle remarqua que dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait une silhouette, qu'elle se surprit ne pas avoir entendue venir. _

_- Je te laisse, dit-elle avant de raccrocher, quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans ma chambre… Et je crois que tu devrais rentrer rapidement avant que je ne fasse une bêtise…_

_Elle laissa tomber le combiné en riant, alors qu'il grimpait sur le lit, jetant son cellulaire sur le sol. _

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Mac et Vala étaient sur le point d'envoyer une équipe à la suite de Daniel, Teal'c et Teyla, qui étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures, lorsque la portes des étoiles s'activa. C'était le code de Daniel. Vala ordonna que le bouclier soit baissé alors qu Mac se précipitait dans la salle d'embarquement. Sam arrivait au même moment, et les deux femmes se rencontrèrent au bas de l'escalier. Teal' fut le premier à passer la porte, suivi par trois personnes inconnues. Daniel suivit, tout près derrière, puis d'autres gens continuèrent d'affluer par la porte. Apercevant Mac et Sam debout devant lui, Teal'c s'empressa de marcher vers elles.

- Venez avec moi, leur dit-il en les prenant chacune par un bras.

- Quoi ? l'interrogea Mac qui hésitait subitement à le suivre. Teal'c, que se passe-t-il ? Avez-vous rejoint la Tok'ra ?

- En effet, répondit-il. Ils viendront tous par la porte des étoiles trouver refuge ici le temps que la crise soit passée.

Alors qu'il disait ces mots, il ne lâchait toujours pas les deux femmes, tentant vainement de les emmener ailleurs.

- Teal'c, l'interrogea Sam d'un regard profond. Mais que se passe-t-il.

- Venez avec moi, leur donna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Toutes les deux s'apprêtaient à le suivre, lorsqu'arrivèrent Che Quinn et Tom Keller. Teal'c stoppa net et les interrompit.

- Alors ? demanda Che. Ce sont-là les membres de la Tok'ra ?

- Che, Tom je vous demanderais également de me suivre.

Mais Mac se dégagea de l'emprise que Teal'c avait sur elle.

- Mais voyons, Teal'c ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Suivez-moi, lui répondit Teal'c visiblement de plus en plus impatient. Suivez-moi et je vous raconterai…

Sam, Mac, Che et Tom le regardèrent. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Teal'c n'était pas dans son état normal. L'attitude stoïque qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir chez lui semblait avoir fait place à autre chose. De l'inquiétude ? De la panique ? C'était difficile à évaluer. Ils étaient tous les cinq debout au bas des escaliers, alors que les membres de la Tok'ra continuaient d'arriver.

- Teal'c, lui dit Che, tu veux bien nous dire ce que tu as ?

Mais Teal'c n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car une exclamation de Sam l'en empêcha.

- Oh mon dieu…

Mac, Che et Tom la regardèrent. Elle avait le regard fixé sur la porte. Ils cherchèrent à savoir ce qui l'avait troublée à ce point et tournèrent à leur tour les yeux vers les derniers arrivants de la Tok'ra. Devant la porte, en compagnie de Teyla, se tenait un homme. Assez âgé, ce membre de la Tok'rs avant les cheveux poivre et sel, de même que de profonds yeux noirs. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, et tous les quatre demeurèrent sans voix. Lorsque le regard de l'homme se posa enfin sur eux, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Sam fut la première à parler :

- Jack ?

* * *

_La fin est proche, toute proche... Alors svp, un petit review !!!!!_


	30. Chapitre 30 !

**Le Voyage**

_Enfin ! Un chapitre que j'ai probablement dû réécrire cinq ou six fois, tant il n'était jamais à mon goût ! En espérant qu'il vaille l'attente... Vous pourrez juger par vous-même !

* * *

_

- Jack ?

Elle crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il était là. C'était impossible, et pourtant… Il était mort. Et puis il était devant elle. Un milliard d'idées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Alors que le monde autour semblait s'être figé, Sam ne voyait plus que lui. Il n'avait pas changé. En fait, il était à peine différent du Jack qu'elle avait quitté près de trois semaines plus tôt. Il n'avait que peu vieilli. Ce ne fut que de longues secondes plus tard qu'elle réalisa qu'il avait en fait beaucoup changé. Sam sentit que le naquadah qui coulait dans ses veines s'était mis à bouillir. Il était différent. Très différent. La plupart des gens ne le remarqueraient même pas. Mais elle pouvait le sentir. Il était devenu l'un des leurs. Il était maintenant un Tok'ra, avec tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer… C'était irréaliste. Mais pour quelle raison Jack aurait-il accepté de devenir l'hôte d'un Tok'ra ? Malgré tous les scénarios qu'elle pouvait imaginer, Sam n'arrivait pas à en concevoir un qui menait à une pareille fin. Jack, un Tok'ra ? C'était inconcevable !

Jack fit quelques pas vers eux. Il les observa pendant quelques secondes, puis Sam remarqua que son visage était exempt de toute expression. Lorsqu'il parla enfin, elle comprit.

- Jack est très heureux de vous revoir, dit-il simplement à Sam. Il voudrait bien pouvoir discuter avec vous, en privé.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Tout ça était étrange. Entendre Jack parler, tout en sachant que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient pas les siens, mais ceux de son symbiote… Elle eut peine à retenir ses larmes. Mais la réaction de Mac, qui était tout près d'elle, vint tout bousculer.

- Narim ? demanda la jeune femme en penchant la tête.

Jack-Narim se tourna vers elle.

- Heureux de vous revoir, lui répondit le Tok'ra. Dois-je ajouter que Jack l'est également.

L'expression qui passa sur le visage de Mac semblait regrouper toutes les émotions du monde. Sam l'observa sans comprendre, tout comme le faisaient maintenant Che et Tom.

- Narim, poursuivit Mac, laisse-nous parler avec lui. S'il te plaît…

- Il ne veut pas parler pour le moment. Pas devant tout le monde. Pas maintenant.

- Il ne veut pas me parler ? s'étonna Sam. Même à moi ?

- C'est précisément à cause de votre présence qu'il préfère que je serve d'intermède, Samantha Carter.

Sa regarda tout autour d'elle, complètement perdue et désorientée. Mac, quant à elle, ne s'avoua pas vaincue.

- Narim, continua-t-elle, nous devons lui parler. C'est insensé !

- C'est pourtant sa volonté, Grace. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, nous allons passer dans une autre pièce. J'irai avec le colonel Carter, dans la salle de débriefing, puis j'irai vous rejoindre plus tard.

Mais alors que le Tok'ra s'avançait vers Sam pour l'entraîner dans la salle de débriefing, cette dernière l'interrompit.

- Grace ? s'étonna Sam. Quelqu'un veut-il bien m'expliquer ce qu'est tout ce cirque ?

Le Tok'ra demeura stoïque, puis baissa la tête. Sam se tourna vers Mac, mais les yeux de la jeune femme semblaient chercher un refuge plus agréable. Sam leva les yeux vers Tom et Che, qui se tenaient debout derrière, mais n'obtint aucune réponse alors que les deux hommes semblaient en train de retenir leur souffle. Elle finit par revenir à Jack.

- Narim… ou qui que vous soyez, j'exige de parler à Jack, maintenant. Et je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant que ce soit fait !

Le Tok'ra la regarda un moment, la fixant de son regard soutenu et vide. Puis, une vague sembla passer dans ses yeux. Ses traits se détendirent, et son regard s'embrouilla. Il était de retour. Celui qu'elle avait attendu pendant tout ce temps. C'était lui, enfin ! Elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

- Sam…

Ce seul mot sorti de sa bouche eut l'effet d'une bombe, et Sam crut que son cœur allait exploser. Comme sa voix lui avait manqué !

- Jack !

Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être un jour aussi émotive !

- Sam… poursuivit-il. Ne rend pas les choses plus complexes qu'elles ne le sont déjà…

Elle reçut cette dernière phrase comme on aurait reçu une balle en plein cœur.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je t'en prie, monte dans la salle de débriefing. Je t'y rejoins.

Sam en reste bouche bée. Elle attendait de le revoir depuis si longtemps, et voilà qu'il lui offrait _ça_. Il n'était pas le Jack qu'elle avait quitté, et elle n'était pas la Sam qu'il avait perdue, mais elle s'était tout de même attendue à une réunion un peu plus… ah ! et puis elle ne savait plus quoi au juste ! Tout lui semblait si étrange et si peu familier maintenant…

Elle était sur le point d'obéir, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Mac pleurait. Non, il n'était plus temps pour elle de partir. Elle devait tirer toute cette affaire au clair, une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle demeura sur place, face à Jack, sans bouger. Il allait lui dire, pour une troisième fois, de quitter la salle d'embarquement, lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle fixait quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Il se retourna et trouva Mac en pleurs. Sam ne voyait plus son visage, mais elle vit ses épaules s'affaisser. La jeune Mac pleurait de plus belle. Sam entendit la voix de Jack qui murmurait : « Approche… », puis elle vit Mac se jeter littéralement dans ses bras. Sam recula d'un pas, de plus en plus désorientée. Jack serrait la jeune femme contre lui comme s'il allait la casser, alors qu'elle s'agrippait à lui comme l'aurait fait un petit singe. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns, tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

- Ça va aller, petit ange… Ça va aller…

Il n'y avait plus aucune censure, et tout ce que Jack semblait réprimer depuis son arrivée semblait être sorti tout d'un coup. Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent un peu, Jack, leva son regard vers Tom et Che. Les deux hommes lui sourirent, les yeux pleins de larmes, puis Jack étira son bras gauche vers eux. Tous deux se joignirent à l'embrassade et encerclèrent Mac et Jack de leurs bras. Sam était complètement déconcertée.

- Je suis désolé, dit finalement Jack, tellement désolé…

Che fut le premier à se retirer du lot, rapidement imité par Tom et Mac.

- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner... lui dit Che. Rien du tout !

Jack hocha la tête.

- Je savais que vous vous débrouilleriez…

Alors que tous les quatre semblaient être partis pour un monde à part, Sam n'avait rien perdu de leur petite réunion. Déboussolée, encore perdue, un détail finit par attirer son attention. Ce petit détail finit par grossir, et devint si évident qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt. Mac se tenait un peu plus loin devant elle, les yeux rivés sur Jack, qui la regardait à son tour. Pour Sam, ce fut comme une révélation. Ils étaient les mêmes ! Leurs yeux étaient en tous points identiques ! Elle vit dans le regard de Mac tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans celui de Jack, lorsqu'ils étaient plongés dans les siens. Elle reconnut, dans les yeux de la jeune femme, ces yeux qui l'accueillaient lors de ces matins si rares et si précieux. Le même regard rieur, moqueur, les mêmes yeux pétillants… Elle respira un bon coup, encore incertaine de ce qu'elle venait de constater. Mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Che. C'était le même refrain. Identiques, une fois encore. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent lentement dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise finalement le visage de Tom. L'effet fut électrique. Au lieu de croiser un regard noir, elle trouva des yeux d'un bleu d'une douceur infinie, entourés de cheveux d'un blond doré…

Sam crut qu'elle allait être malade. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, cherchant de l'air frais. C'était impossible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elle recula de quelques pas encore, cherchant de l'aide dans l'air ambiant. Ce fut Tom qui la vit le premier. Contournant le petit groupe, il se dirigea vers elle, puis tendit la main vers elle. Une main invisible sembla stopper son bras. Il n'osait pas. Il ne la toucha pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et leurs deux regards couleur océan se rencontrèrent. Elle n'eut pas besoin de parler, il avait compris la question. Il n'osa pas répondre. Sam l'observa pendant un long moment. Les similitudes semblaient jaillir devant elle. Elle avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Elle leva la main, puis l'approcha du visage de l'homme qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle fut interrompue par la voix de Jack :

- Sam…

Elle tourna la tête et le vit, qui l'observait. À ses côtés, Mac et Che faisaient de même.

- Dis-moi que je rêve… finit-elle par dire.

Mais Jack secoua la tête. Sam tourna ensuite son regard vers Mac.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-elle. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

Mac eut un rictus, puis la regarda d'un air désolé.

- Parce que j'en savais trop peu moi-même. Et puis, j'avais peur pour le continuum… J'avais peur qu'en vous en parlant…

La jeune femme stoppa, étranglée par un sanglot.

- …j'avais peur qu'en vous en parlant, que tout soit différent. J'avais peur pour mes frères. Risquer ma vie ne me dérangeait pas, mais les leurs, je n'aurais jamais pu.

Les larmes coulaient de plus belle sur les joues de Sam. Elle observa attentivement les trois jeunes adultes qui se tenaient devant elle. Ils étaient grands, ils étaient forts, ils étaient beaux... bref, ils étaient magnifiques. Et ils étaient ses enfants…

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout, mais ce n'est pas fini ! Quelques petites explications sont à venir et, finalement, la fin de mon histoire. Merci à ceux qui me lisent encore, et n'oubliez pas d'appuyer sur le petit bouton, juste en bas... Un review est toujours très apprécié !!!_


	31. Chapitre 31

**Le Voyage**

_Un tout petit chapitre, mais je vous annonce que la fin est proche... Deux autres chapitres, et je mettrai un terme à cette saga qui aura duré quelques mois... Enjoy !

* * *

_

- Juste avant que nous puissions tous fuir la Terre par la porte des étoiles, j'ai été atteint par un projectile.

Le temps était aux explications. Et Sam en attendait plusieurs… Dans la salle de débriefing, Mac était assise en tailleur sur le bout de la table, alors que Tom avait pris une chaise à sa droite. Jack était assis à côté de son fils, Sam en face de lui, et Che faisait face à son frère. Il racontait à tous ses derniers souvenirs de la Terre.

- J'ai perdu conscience, poursuivit Che, et je ne me suis réveillé que deux jours plus tard. Daniel m'a annoncé que mon père, ma sœur et mon frère avaient été tués lors de notre fuite.

- C'était la débandade… ajouta Tom. Jacob tenait Grace par la main tout en courant. Je m'étais foulé une cheville quelques jours plus tôt, alors j'étais dans les bras de Vala. Puis, j'ai vu Jacob se prendre un coup en plein sur la tempe… C'était au moment même où nous entrions dans la salle d'embarquement.

Personne ne parlait. Mac écoutait le récit de son frère aussi avidement que Sam.

- C'est à partir de là que toutes la opinions divergent, poursuivit Mac. Certains disent que c'est la faute de Cassie, d'autres disent que c'était Vala qui me tenait par la main…Moi, je ne me souviens pas bien…

- Quand Jacob a été atteint, Vala a stoppé. Cassandra était tout près de vous, elle t'a agrippée par le poignet, puis t'a poussée vers la porte. Daniel s'est agenouillé vers Jacob, puis Cassandra l'a rejoint, agrippant Grace par le bras, au passage. Daniel a pris Jacob dans ses bras et s'est empressé de passer la porte. Vala et moi avons suivi juste après. Cassandra nous suivait, avec Grace, mais lorsque Cassie est arrivée sur Atlantis, elle était seule…

Cette fois, ce fut Jack qui poursuivit :

- Une des dernières choses dont je peux me souvenir, c'est d'avoir vu Gracie qui courait vers le bas de la passerelle. Teal'c était sur le point de passer la porte, mais lorsqu'il l'a vue, il a stoppé et fait demi-tour. J'ai saisi Grace au passage, sous mon bras, comme on agrippe un sac de patates. J'ai crié à Teal'c de passer la porte, et il a disparu dans le vortex au moment où je mettais le pied sur la passerelle. J'ai soudainement vu le bleu du vortex disparaître, puis plus rien…

- Ils ont emmené Jacob loin de moi, poursuivit Tom. Puis, plus tard ce soir-là, Daniel est venu m'annoncer que mon frère était mort. Il m'a aussi dit que je ne pouvais pas rester sur Atlantis. Le lendemain matin, il m'a emmené sur la station Zed.

- Lorsque je me suis réveillé, Daniel était là, poursuivit Che. Il m'a annoncé que vous étiez tous morts. Ensuite, tout est allé si vite. Il m'a emmené chez Jonas…

Sam suivait leur récit avec attention. Toute cette histoire contenait plus de rebondissements qu'un épisode de McGyver… Mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres, probablement autant à elle qu'aux trois enfants.

- Mais Jack… finit-elle par demander. Comment se fait-il que tu sois… enfin… que tu sois devenu…

- Un Tok'ra ? termina-t-il. C'est une bien longue histoire…

_« Comme je vous l'ai dit, je me souviens avoir agrippé Gracie sous mon bras, avoir crié à Teal'c de quitter la base, puis avoir grimpé sur la passerelle pour finalement voir le vortex disparaître devant mes yeux. J'entendais encore le bruit des armes des Ori qui faisaient tout exploser derrière moi. Puis, plus rien. Vint alors un grand éclair, puis j'ai perdu conscience. Grace et moi avons probablement été atteints par un obus, ou par des résidus issus d'une explosion. _

_Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais allongé dans une grande salle, à bord d'un vaisseau Tok'ra. Ils avaient utilisé le système de téléportation asgard que nous leur avions transmis pour me transporter à bord de leur vaisseau. Ils m'ont emmené voir Grace, qui était allongée dans une autre salle. Elle était mal en point. Très mal en point. Son petit visage était couvert de bleus et de coups, transpercé par des morceaux de verre… C'était une horreur indescriptible… »_

Il s'arrêta là. Sam sentit que le souvenir refoulé le faisait terriblement souffrir. Quel parent n'aurait pas réagi de la sorte devant une telle ignominie ?

_« Mon bébé était allongée là, inerte, et elle respirait à peine. Ils m'ont dit qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas. Que ses blessures étaient trop graves. Le seul moyen de la sauver était de lui implanter un symbiote… Avais-je le choix ? Je devais choisir entre laisser mourir ma fillette de trois ans, ou lui imposer un serpent dans la tête. C'est Anise qui a apporté la solution. Elle a dit qu'il était possible d'implanter un symbiote à Grace, puis de le retirer au moment où on trouverait un autre hôte qui accepterait de le prendre. C'est là que j'ai accepté. Ils ont implanté Narim en Grace, puis l'ont transféré en moi au bout de quelques jours. J'ai envoyé Joelen sur Chulak, où il a emmené Grace, car je savais que Teal'c saurait quoi faire. La suite, vous la connaissez… Teyla a pris soin de la petite, qui visiblement ne se souvenait de rien. C'était probablement mieux ainsi… »_

Sam ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer davantage. C'était donc ça ! Il avait accepté de prendre le symbiote dans l'unique but de sauver sa fille ! Elle reconnaissait bien là le Jack qu'elle avait toujours connu.

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Pendant que les Carter-O'Neill étaient en pleines retrouvailles dans la salle de débriefing, dans le labo de la cité, un homme veillait. Plutôt vieux, il n'avait plus beaucoup de cheveux et son dos voûté était penché sur un petit artefact-bracelet orné d'une pierre verte. Il marmonnait. Nul n'aurait su dire à ce moment-là ce qu'il faisait exactement, mais après des heures d'observation, il se leva d'un bond en criant :

- Je l'ai ! J'ai trouvé la solution !

* * *

_Les reviews sont toujours appréciée, d'autant plus que l'opportunuité vous est offerte aisément, en appuyant sur le petit bouton un peu plus bas..._


	32. Chapitre 32

**Le voyage**

_Dernier chapitre de cette longue saga, désolée pour le retard mais c'était la période des examens à l'université, ce qui est synonyme de panique totale et de travail en abondance !! En espérant que vous allez apprécier, n'oubliez pas de lire aussi l'épilogue !!_

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Leur petite réunion s'était étirée, et avait duré jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Ce qui avait commencé dans la salle de débriefing s'était terminé dans les appartements de Mac, dans des fauteuils confortables et accompagné de boissons chaudes. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper, beaucoup de souvenirs à partager les uns avec les autres. Malgré les premières réticences de Tom, qui s'en faisait beaucoup à propos du continuum, ils avaient fini par tout déballer, chacun racontant les vingt-et-une dernières années de sa vie. Leurs histoires étaient sincères, pleines d'émotions et de rires. Ils passèrent par toute la gamme des émotions possibles et inimaginables. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Sam avait l'impression de les avoir toujours connus.

- Grace avait ce stupide costume vert, raconta Che en riant. Elle le portait jour et nuit. Je crois que c'était une robe de fée, ou quelque chose du genre… Avec des ailes de nylon…

- Oui ! s'exclama Tom. Je me souviens très bien de cette petite robe ! Et toi tu avais un pyjama de Batman, avec une cape attachée au collet ! Tu sortais dehors et te jetais en bas de la galerie, le poing en l'air.

- Tu avais le même pyjama, ajouta Che, mais modèle Superman. On faisait une belle paire !

- Un beau trio, oui ! répliqua Tom. C'était toujours Grace qui finissait par grimper à l'endroit le plus incongru. Tu te souviens lorsqu'elle avait escaladé la bibliothèque ? Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu maman courir aussi vite !

Alors que leur soirée tirait à sa fin, Sam posa son regard successivement sur ses trois enfants. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblera mon avenir, finit-elle par dire, mais si ce n'était pas de toutes ces guerres, j'aimerais bien qu'il ressemble à ça…

Ni Jack, ni les enfants ne répondirent. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient joué avec le feu. Et pourtant, rien au monde ne semblait moins les déranger.

- Tu sais, finit par dire Mac. Ta venue ici a peut-être déjà bousillé bien des choses, mais je suis sûre d'une chose : peu importe qui seront les enfants que tu auras, ils t'aimeront comme de dingues !

Sam ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, mais pourtant elle riait à travers ses larmes. Le ton que Mac avait utilisé était tellement… tellement O'Neill ! Si ce n'avait été du son de la voix, elle aurait juré entendre Jack.

- Hey ! ajouta Che, faut rester positifs ! On ne viendra peut-être jamais au monde dans son futur, mais peut-être qu'elle aura des enfants extra ! Je sais qu'on est difficiles à battre, mais qui dit qu'elle n'aura pas trois belles petites filles blondes ? Vous savez, trois petits mannequins, sages comme des images et belles comme de petites princesses ?

Sa sœur lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu veux bien arrêter ces conneries ? lui lança-t-elle en ne riant qu'à demi. Je croyais que c'était fini, toutes ces histoires !

Sam les questionna du regard, ne comprenant visiblement pas l'allusion.

- Les garçons sont nés à une année d'intervalle, raconta Jack, chacun étant presque une copie de l'autre. C'étaient de beaux bébés, tout roses et avec des cheveux si blonds qu'on les voyait à peine. Tous les deux étaient toujours calmes, de vrais petits anges ! Je prenais plaisir à plaisanter lorsqu'on me félicitait à propos de mes fils. Je disais toujours qu'ils étaient le véritable portrait de leur père. Je crois bien l'avoir répété si souvent qu'en grandissant, Jacob l'a assimilé et répondait à ma place. « Je suis le portrait de mon père ! Je suis comme mon père ! », disait-il à qui voulait l'entendre.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette vision d'un avenir si finement possible lui faisait palpiter le cœur. Elle aurait tout donné pour vivre toutes ces petites histoires…

- Puis, poursuivit Jack, Grace est venue au monde. L'ouragan Grace. Dès le départ, nous avons su qu'elle serait différente. Elle était tout l'opposé de ce que ses frères avaient été avant elle. Elle avait les cheveux foncés, et un caractère très imprévisible. Quelques heures après sa naissance, Daniel et Vala sont passés la voir, emmenant avec eux Jacob et Danny, qu'ils avaient surveillés pendant la naissance de la petite. Les garçons ont été présentés à leur sœur, mais la petite n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de hurler. Daniel m'a regardé et a lancé : « Vous voyez ! Elle aussi est véritablement comme son père ! ». Il ne croyait sûrement pas que cette petite phrase aurait un si gros impact dans l'esprit de Jacob. Pendant longtemps, il a été convaincu que Grace était la fille de Teal'c.

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Je ne sais pas comment il en était arrivé exactement à cette conclusion. Peut-être était-ce les cheveux foncés, peu importe… Même lorsque Grace a grandi, il s'amusait à taquiner sa sœur en lui disant qu'elle avait été adoptée, et qu'elle était en réalité la fille de son oncle Teal'c.

- J'avais six ans quand on a été séparés ! s'exclama Che. Qu'est-ce qu'un petit garçon de six ans peut bien vouloir faire d'autre, si ce n'est embêter sa petite sœur ?

Jack eut un léger rire.

- À ce que je vois, ajouta-t-il, l'homme de vingt-sept ans n'a pas changé ses plans…

Mac pouffa de rire. Tom fit de même. Che, lui, ne semblait pas convaincu…

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Tom se leva, et mit fin à leur petite réunion familiale.

- Bon, leur exposa-t-il en s'étirant, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi les derniers événements m'ont tout simplement achevé ! Alors si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis crevé, et je pars demain pour la station Zed. Je vais donc regagner mon lit…

- Allez, poursuivit son frère, je te suis !

Che se retourna ensuite vers sa petite sœur.

- On se voit demain ? Petit déjeuner ?

- Je serai en salle des commandes pour le départ de Tom, mais après, on déjeune ensemble si tu veux !

Tom et Che embrassèrent leur sœur, et firent de même avec leurs parents, puis quittèrent l'appartement.

- Et hop ! lâcha ensuite Jack. Je crois que je vais suivre l'exemple de mes garçons. Je suis claqué ! Je vous souhaite à toutes les deux une bonne nuit, et de beaux rêves. Rêvez à moi, mon lit m'attend !

- Je t'accompagne, ajouta simplement Sam.

Tous les deux quittèrent l'appartement de Mac ensemble. Les corridors de la cité étaient déserts, vu l'heure avancée de la nuit. Marchant côte à côte, ni Jack, ni Sam ne disait mot. Ce fut finalement elle qui parla la première.

- Ils sont incroyables ! lâcha-t-elle. Tous les trois…

Jack sourit. Il pensait la même chose.

- J'ai quitté des enfants, répondit-il, je retrouve des adultes. Bon sang ! Tu réalises que je serai bientôt grand-père ?

Elle se mit à ricaner, et il tourna son regard vers elle.

- Désolée, lui dit-elle en stoppant net. Ça m'a échappé…

- Arrête. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point ça m'a manqué…

Elle lui répondit par un large sourire. Un de ceux qu'elle lui réservait d'une manière toute exclusive.

- Après Charlie, lui raconta-t-il alors d'un ton sérieux, je croyais que mon cœur serait brisé à tout jamais. Pendant des années, je me suis empêché de voir tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour toi. Puis, quand tu es entrée pleinement dans ma vie, j'ai su que mon bonheur ne pourrait jamais être plus grand. Encore une fois, je me trompais. Il s'est agrandi trois fois encore…

Elle sentait la mélancolie dans le son de sa voix. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Le jour où je t'ai perdue, poursuivit Jack, j'ai cru que le monde autour s'effondrait, une fois encore. Les semaines qui ont suivi sont pour moi comme un songe, un mauvais rêve dont je ne garde aujourd'hui que les impressions…

Son regard se planta dans le sien, et elle revit le Jack qu'elle aimait tant. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue rugueuse. Il posa sa main par-dessus la sienne, et elle eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. I franchit les cinquante centimètres qui les séparaient et la serra contre lui.

L'étreinte parut à Sam une éternité. Même s'il n'était pas tout à fait le Jack qu'elle connaissait, et qu'elle aimait, il était en tous points pareil. Elle retrouvait enfin son toucher, son odeur, le son de sa voix, tout ce qui lui avait tant manqué. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Allez, lui dit-il, tu dois te sortir de ce pétrin !

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgssgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Dans le laboratoire, McKay, Cassandra et Teyla veillaient. Tous les trois attablés autour de l'artefact des Anciens, les deux femmes laissaient Rodney leur exposer ses nouvelles découvertes.

- Ce dispositif fonctionne grâce à des fragments de cristaux. Il puise son énergie de ces petites poussières de pierre. S'il ne fonctionne pas, c'est donc que cette poussière cristalline ne peut pas lui fournir assez d'énergie.

- Tu veux dire que l'énergie des petits cristaux serait épuisée ? lui demanda Teyla.

- Pas tout à fait, répondit McKay. Je parlerais plutôt d'une surcharge…

- Peu importe ! le coupa violemment Cassandra. Donc, si on remplace les cristaux…

- … le bracelet sera de nouveau opérationnel. C'est aussi simple que ça ! En fait, le plus difficile sera de faire passer la porte à nos quatre voyageurs du temps sans leur expliquer où ils s'en vont… Quelle excuse peut-on leur donner pour les envoyer tous les quatre, seuls, à travers la porte des étoiles ?

- Et pourquoi ne pas simplement leur dire la vérité ?

Teyla, Cassandra et Rodney sursautèrent à l'entente de cette voix venue du corridor, et se tournèrent en direction de la porte. Jack se tenait là, Sam à ses côtés.

- Vous voulez bien nous expliquer tout ce que cela signifie ? poursuivit Jack en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Rodney, Teyla et Casie se regardèrent, dépités, puis baissèrent la tête.

- Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous en possession de cet objet ? leur demanda Sam.

Teyla et Cassie se regardèrent. Rodney poussa un soupir et répondit.

- Vous voulez tout savoir ? C'est avec ça que nous vous avons emmenés ici.

La réponse eut l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Sam.

- Alors c'était vous ? explosa-t-elle. C'est vous qui nous avez fait traverser le temps jusqu'ici ? Mais pour quelle raison ?

Le silence fut long et pesant. Ce fut finalement Cassandra qui prit la parole.

- Pour toutes les raisons que tu connais déjà. Pour que vous puissiez changer votre futur. Changer notre vie !

C'en était plus que Sam ne pouvait supporter. Elle respira profondément et s'assied sur une chaise.

- Nous devions vous faire venir ici, poursuivit Teyla, tout vous expliquer, puis vous renvoyer chez vous. Enfin, c'est ce qui serait arrivé si ces cristaux avaient accepté de coopérer…

Sam ferma les yeux un moment. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre davantage. Depuis des semaines, elle désespérait de pouvoir rentrer chez elle et maintenant, elle apprenait que tous ses malheurs étaient en réalité dûs aux machinations de ses amis. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Rodney.

- Alors dépêchez-vous de nous renvoyer à la maison !

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

Le lendemain matin, Mitchell, Sheppard, McKay et Carter se trouvaient en salle d'embarquement. Ils étaient fins prêts à partir, vêtus de leurs tenues d'exploration noires. Dans le bas des escaliers, Daniel, Vala, Ronon, Teal'c, Jack, Tom, Che et Mac étaient tous là pour leur dire un dernier adieu. S'approchant de Sam, Daniel lui remit une plaquette ancienne entre les mains.

- Tiens, lui dit-il. Tu me donneras ça à ton arrivée. Ce texte parle d'une arme pouvant détruire les Ori. Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr de ce que c'est, mais ils parlent d'une arche de la vérité… Ça pourrait vous être utile.

Sam le serra dans ses bras, puis elle fit de même avec Vala et Teal'c. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Tom, Che et Mac. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche, ce fut donc Che qui finit par prendre la parole.

- Si jamais tu as des enfants un jour, lui dit-il, je te jure, ils n'auront d'autre choix que de penser que tu es la meilleure mère au monde. Mais… promets de ne pas être trop sévère avec eux, d'accord ?

Sam se mit à rire, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- C'est promis.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Mac.

- Ne te prive pas d'aimer à cause d'un règlement. J'ai fait cette bêtise, et c'est probablement mon plus grand regret…

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis serra sa mère dans ses bras. Après quelques instants, Sam se tourna finalement vers Jack.

- Il y a bien des années, tu as fait quelque chose pour une Sam Carter venue d'un univers parallèle. Permets-moi aujourd'hui de te rendre la pareille…

Sans un mot de plus, elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au bout d'un long moment, Jack brisa le baiser.

- Allez, lui dit-il simplement. Tu dois y aller maintenant.

Sam hocha la tête et rejoignit ses trois amis devant la porte des étoiles, où le vortex bleu si familier venait tout juste d'apparaître. Les trois hommes franchirent le portail, et juste au moment de les suivre vers la Terre, Sam jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière. Elle souhaitait emporter avec elle l'image de cette famille si belle, mais qu'elle ne connaîtrait probablement jamais…

* * *

_N'oubliez pas l'épilogue ! Et ensuite, un dernier review !!_


	33. Épilogue

**Le Voyage**

**Épilogue**

_Voilà, c'est le dernier petit bout ! En espérant que mon histoire vous aura plu. J'espère aussi pouvoir en publier une nouvelle bientôt, et que vous serez nombreux à me lire !!_

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

La neige avait tombé toute la nuit, recouvrant tous les arbres d'un magnifique manteau tout blanc. Dans la forêt, tout était calme. On n'entendait maintenant que le bruit des pas d'un homme et de son chien, un magnifique golden retriever. Vêtu d'un anorak noir et d'une tuque de la même couleur, l'homme marchait d'un bon pas, transportant sur son dos un bien curieux chargement. Une petite fille de quatre ans était agrippée à ses épaules. Elle avait le plus grand, et le plus beau sourire que la Terre et toutes les galaxies mises ensemble aient connu. De longs cheveux châtains et bouclés sortaient sous son bonnet blanc, et ses petits yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de l'homme. Ses petites mitaines s'agrippaient au cou de l'homme, qui la portait avec facilité.

- Vite ! s'exclama la fillette au bout d'un moment. On ne voit plus maman et les autres !

- Ils ont probablement déjà gagné le chalet, mon tout petit ange, répondit l'homme. Nous, en revanche, avons bien profité du paysage, n'est-ce pas ?

L'enfant hocha la tête, puis son regard changea.

- Tu crois qu'il y aura des crêpes à notre arrivée ?

L'homme se mit à rire.

- Probablement. Et si on accélérait pour voir ?

La petite ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle força l'homme à la poser à terre, puis entama une course en direction du chalet de bois qui se trouvait au bout du sentier. Suivie de près par le chien, elle poussa la lourde porte de l'habitation, et pénétra dans le petit salon déjà plein de monde. Sans même retirer son manteau, elle courut jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle retrouva une femme aux cheveux blonds. À côté d'elle, sur le comptoir, une assiette était remplie de crêpes qui n'attendaient qu'à être mangées.

- Génial ! s'exclama l'enfant. Je peux ?

Mais la femme blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une autre voix intervint.

- Pas question, petit démon ! Enlève d'abord ton manteau, tu mets de la neige partout !

La femme qui venait de répondre était très grande, avait les cheveux bruns et bouclés, et avait les mêmes yeux noirs que la fillette.

- Mais grand-père a dit que je pourrais ! lâcha la petite fille, visiblement très déçue.

- Parlant de ton grand-père, poursuivit la dame blonde, où l'as-tu laissé ?

- Il arrive. Mais j'ai été plus rapide que lui !

C'est à ce moment que la fillette se sentit soulever de terre. Deux bras puissants la ramenaient près de l'entrée…

- Meredith O'Neill-Sawyer ! s'exclama l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras. Savais-tu que ta mère dirige une équipe de plusieurs soldats ? Et quand elle donne une consigne, tout le monde doit l'écouter ? Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas la même chose ?

- William ! lui lança simultanément la femme aux cheveux bruns, change ses pantalons s'il te plaît, je parie qu'elle est trempée !

- À vos ordres, major !

La femme aux cheveux bruns ne put réprimer un sourire, et agrippa l'assiette de crêpes qui trônait sur le comptoir.

- Grace ! l'interrompit alors la femme aux cheveux blonds, va voir ce que fait ton père s'il te plaît.

- J'y vais tout de suite, maman. Mais promets moi une chose.

La femme blonde tourna la tête vers elle.

- Empêche Jacob et Danny de tout manger, d'accord ?

Sa mère lui prit l'assiette des mains, et la jeune femme sortit en prenant son manteau au passage. La regardant sortir, la femme blonde ne put réprimer à son tour un large sourire. Un cri la força finalement à sortir de sa rêverie.

- Sam ! Alors, elles arrivent, ces crêpes ?

Elle se retourna, et vit que tout son petit monde était attablé, n'attendant plus que le repas. Elle parcourut la salle des yeux, et son sourire s'amplifia. Daniel s'avança finalement vers elle et lui prit l'assiette des mains.

- Allez, lui dit-il, prend place aux côtés de Vala. Je m'occupe de faire le service.

- Tu commences à te faire trop vieux pour ça, lui répondit-elle en riant.

- Qui est le plus vieux de nous deux, selon toi ? ajouta-t-il sur le même ton ricaneur.

Il la poussa légèrement et elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite Meredith arriva au pas de course, suivie de près par son père. L'enfant vint se placer tout près de Sam.

- Grand-mère ? Je peux m'asseoir avec toi, s'il te plaît ?

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Comment refuser face à une si belle demande ?

Elle prit l'enfant sur ses genoux, et la petite agrippa une assiette dans laquelle elle déposa une crêpe. Alors que Sam l'arrosait de sirop, la porte s'ouvrit. Grace et Jack rentraient enfin.

- Il était temps ! s'exclama Sam. Mais que faisiez-vous tant, dehors ?

Jack la regarda d'un œil soutenu.

- Rien, lui répondit-il. On regardait le paysage…

Il lui envoya un large sourire, qu'elle lui renvoya. Il vint prendre place près d'elle alors que Grace se taillait une place entre ses frères.

- Une autre, papa ! s'exclamait un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds assis au bout de la table. Raconte une autre histoire !

- Très bien, répondit Jacob d'une voix sérieuse. Est-ce que je vous ai déjà raconté la fois où votre tante Gracie a fracassé un carreau du chalet avec une balle de baseball ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sam. Comment ça se fait que je ne la connais pas, celle-là ?

Jacob, Grace, Danny et Jack se regardèrent simultanément, puis éclatèrent de rire. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle balaya la table et ses occupants du regard. Oui, tout avait été parfait. Et si on lui en avait donné le choix, elle n'aurait plus échangé sa vie, pour rien au monde…

sgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsgsg

_Alors, ça vous a plu ?? Un review serait très, très apprécié (d'autant plus que c'est le dernier chapitre!!)._


End file.
